Dear Laura
by klswhite
Summary: A continuation of one the chapters from By Request. Robbie was the one in love while Laura was simply ambivalent. I don't own, just take them out for a test ride from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been six months. Six months since he'd packed his belongings, turned the key to the house over to the agent, taken a taxi to the airport and flown away. Away from his home, his daughter, his life. The first three months he'd worked and drank, not necessarily in that order and not necessarily as separate events.

Then an angry call from his daughter had made him question the drinking. So to prove her wrong, he went a week without drinking. The week turned into two, then three and before he knew it six weeks had passed. He wasn't sleeping better but he wasn't waking up feeling worse than when he'd gone to bed. Eventually he did drink, but never more than three.

By month five, he actually began to enjoy the island. Its natural beauty was breathtaking. It made him wish there was someone to share it with, someone to walk the beautiful, snow white beaches with. There were women here, of course, but he didn't see the point. He wasn't planning on staying forever and anything he started here would have an expiration date. It was refreshing though to realize he could think about the possibility of a life with someone else.

By month six, though, the pervasive sun had begun to grate on his nerves. He missed England, he missed Oxford. Lyn kept him up to date on Manchester, where she lived, but it wasn't home. Oxford was his home.

The very thing that had sent him to this island paradise, his drinking, also meant he didn't have many friends left in Oxford. In fact, there was only one friendly face he could think about.

Laura Hobson was his only friend in Oxford, possibly his only friend anywhere, if he was honest. All of the others had slowly fallen away as his drinking took its toll, she had remained steadfast. There had been no leaving do, most were happy to see him go, if a bit jealous of the assignment. But she'd shown up at his desk, asked if he wanted to grab a bite.

They'd had a leisurely dinner. He'd laughed for the first time in months with her. It was also the first time in months he hadn't passed out drunk at the end of the night. She'd offered to take him to the airport but he'd declined. It seemed like a pity offer and he didn't want to see that, not from her at least. He didn't care about the others, but not from her.

It was the call from Lyn earlier which had him contemplating his next move. He needed to feel connected. Need to feel as if there was something to go home to. The sheets of paper lay in front of him, a few discarded pieces crumpled on the table.

He watched the sun set over the horizon and realized he needed to do this. He needed to find something to anchor him, to make him believe there was a home to return to. If he didn't, it would be too easy to fall back into the bottle. Lyn would be angry but it wouldn't matter. If he fell into it again, he wouldn't emerge. His children would be parentless, an inevitability of life.

Picking up the pen, he started writing. He didn't concern himself with trying to be artful or clever. They were simple words he wrote, words designed to connect him to a place and in the back of his mind, a person. If he couldn't make a connection he wasn't sure he would survive the next eighteen months. The monotony would consume him, drive him slowly mad. All he could hope was she would provide him with a lifeline to sustain him until he could go home.

 _Dear Laura…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a trying day, too much work, too few people to do the work. All she wanted to do was go home, open a bottle of wine and crawl into a hot bath.

She was packing up her things when the stray envelope caught her eye. It was handwritten, script she didn't recognize. Picking it up, she looked at the post office. It was marked from the British Virgin Isles. She didn't know anyone there, didn't even think she knew anyone who might be vacationing there.

There was a return address in the upper left hand corner, but no name. Curious, but not curious enough to delay her departure, she tucked it into her bag and left.

The drive home was short, there wasn't much traffic when you worked this late. At home, she dropped her things on the table by the door, made her way to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. Briefly she contemplated food then decided it could wait until after her bath.

Taking her glass, she walked to the bathroom, started the water then stripped methodically. Slipping into the hot water, she tried to block all of the details of her day from her mind. She closed her eyes, let the hot water drain all of the stress from her body.

Each time the stress of the day threatened to ruin her calm, she would take another sip of wine. By the end of the glass, she felt calmer. Setting the empty glass on the shelf, she picked up her book and started to read.

She read until the water was lukewarm at best. For a brief moment, she considered refilling the tub. Her stomach growling forced her reconsider the plan. She pulled on the plug, standing as the water started draining. Stepping out of the tub, she grabbed a fresh towel and dried her body then walked naked into the bedroom carrying her empty glass.

She selected a pair of pajamas, picked up the glass then went in search of food. Clicking the kettle on, she settled on a light dinner of eggs and toast. She scrambled the eggs while waiting on the toast and kettle.

Standing in the middle of her kitchen, she ate her dinner, then cleaned the mess. The phone rang as she finished the last of the dishes. Grabbing it from its charger, she pressed the button to answer.

"Hello."

A deep voice rumbled across the line, "Am I too late for dinner?"

She smiled as she leaned against the counter, "Just…I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow?"

"I came home early. I wanted to see you."

"I'd like that but can I have a raincheck. It was a long day."

"Of course, dinner?"

"Yes, I could cook."

He laughed, "No, let's get dressed up, go somewhere fancy."

"Is there something we are celebrating?"

"Can't I just want to take the woman I love somewhere nice?"

She laughed, a thrill running through her, "I can't argue with that."

"Call you tomorrow?"

"OK, I love you."

"I love you too, Laura. Sleep well."

She returned the phone to its base, picked up her cup of tea. Turning out all of the lights, she checked the door was locked. As she turned to go to her bedroom, her eyes fell on the bag she'd brought home. The corner of the letter was sticking out from the side.

Plucking it from the bag, she carried it with her to bed. Settling under the covers, she examined the envelope. The handwriting was still unfamiliar, the address meant nothing to her. Clearly it was from someone who didn't know her particularly well.

Ripping it open, she pulled out a single piece of paper. Carefully unfolding it, she let her eyes wander to the signature at the bottom, Robbie Lewis. There was name she hadn't heard in a while. The truth of it, she hadn't thought about him in a while either.

It must be nice to get an assignment to a tropical isle. She wondered who in the MEs office she would have to piss off to be exiled to paradise. Smiling to herself, she read through the letter.

 _Dear Laura,_

 _Maybe I should have written sooner, thanked you for dinner the night before I left. It's taken me longer than I would have thought possible to get settled. People talk about this place being a paradise. I suppose for some it might be. But I miss Oxford, more than I thought possible. I miss rolling green hills, beautiful buildings, I even miss the police force._

 _All of that is my way of asking if you might consider writing to me. Nothing much, just news about what's going on in Oxford. I plan on coming back to Oxford, to work and live, it might be nice to stay connected. If what I'm asking is too much, of course, I'll understand. But it would be nice to have a touch of home in this perennially sunny place._

 _Fondly,_

 _Robbie_

She read the letter twice, not really sure why he was asking her. Surely he had other people with which to correspond. He'd lived in Oxford for far longer than she had. Folding the letter, she placed it on her bedside table. He probably wouldn't find Oxford terribly inviting any longer.

Times were changing at the Oxfordshire Police Department. Rumor had it Strange was about to retire and a new chief would be brought in from the outside. The good old boys network he was accustomed to would, no doubt, be a thing of the past upon his return. Replaced with someone more focused on efficiencies than good police work.

The Robbie Lewis she remembered would be an anathema to that sort of regime. Perhaps it would be better if he didn't return to Oxford, stayed in his island paradise for the remainder of his career.

Settling in bed, she made a mental note to drop him a quick line. It didn't cost her anything to be kind to him. She remembered his overwhelming sadness the last time she'd seen him. She didn't quite understand it, would she feel the same if Franco died suddenly? Would she mourn him with the same amount of pathos Robbie mourned his wife?

She doubted she would. Wasn't really sure she was capable of that level of yearning. She loved Franco, but she could live without him. Shaking her head, she expelled the thoughts, wondered how a two paragraph letter had sent her chasing down that rabbit hole.

Turning out the light, she adjusted her covers and closed her eyes. Perhaps writing him back wasn't for the best. If a two paragraph letter had her entertaining such dark thoughts, maybe she just needed to let it go. He needn't know she'd even gotten the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Her door opened and a familiar head appeared through it, "Knock knock."

"Hello you. You're late."

Pulling a large bouquet of flowers from behind him, "Because I stopped for these." She smiled as she took the flowers from him, "Does that smile mean I am forgiven?"

She shrugged, "It means I am thinking about it."

His other arm swung around, holding a bottle of champagne. "Will this help with the decision?"

Raising an eyebrow, "It doesn't hurt. To what do I owe this extravagance?"

Taking a step closer to her, he smiled down at her. "I missed you." He glanced down at her dress, pupils dilating with desire, "You take my breath away."

"Keep talking like that and we won't make our reservations."

"Tempting, my love. But I wouldn't want that dress wasted."

Taking the champagne from him, she turned looking teasingly over his shoulder. "I'm sure it would look equally good in a pile on my bedroom floor."

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "I love you, Laura Hobson." His lips gently brushed the bare skin of her neck, "And when we get back from dinner, I plan on showing you exactly how much. Now go put the champagne on ice."

Curling into him, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. "Something to look forward to." Pulling away, she walked to the kitchen. She put the champagne in the refrigerator then pulled down a vase for the flowers. "Where did you make reservations?"

"Le Manoir aux Quat'Saisons."

Dropping the flowers into the vase, she laughed, "You weren't kidding when you said somewhere fancy." Walking around to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Is there some special reason?"

Lowering his head, he kissed her lightly, "I'll tell you all about it over dinner." Taking her hand, he led her to the door.

* * *

Over the span of five courses, they shared the minutiae from the two weeks they'd been apart. It was an easy conversation, two people who loved one another sharing their lives. As she finished the last bite of her dessert, she smiled at him.

"Are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips. "What makes you think something is going on?"

Tilting her head, she raised an eyebrow. "I know you, Franco. Tell me."

Nodding once, "I had very good news. The company likes what I'm doing. The earnings report for the first quarter was well beyond their expectations. If things continue like this for the remainder of the year, they want me to take over the Paris office."

She blinked, stunned. Trying to cover her surprise, she smiled. "That's fantastic. I'm so proud for you."

Seeing her concern, he squeezed her hand. "Thank you but there's more." He looked down, smiling shyly, "I want you to come with me."

"What?"

"You don't have to answer now."

"You're not planning on pulling out a ring are you?"

Twining their fingers together, "Not now, but Laura, I do want to marry you. I want to build a life with you. Whether it's here or in Paris."

She shook her head, "I don't know what to say."

Stroking his thumb over her knuckles, "Don't say anything. Just think about it. I know you have a life here but tell me you haven't thought about chucking it all. I know how much your job frustrates you. You wouldn't have to work or if you wanted to work that would be fine too. I just want us together."

"I love you."

He smiled, "And I love you." Leaning forward, whispering into her ear, "How about we go home? Open that bottle of champagne and see how good that dress looks in a pile on the floor."

Turning her head, she captured his lips in a kiss filled with promise. "An offer I can't refuse."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Two weeks have passed since Laura received the letter and had her conversation with Franco.**

She waited in the restaurant, sipping on her water. As always, Ellen was late. The one time she needed her to be on time and she was late. Probably with Alec, she didn't think Laura knew but she did, she'd always known.

Motioning for the server, she ordered a gin and tonic. Perhaps a bit of alcohol would take the edge off her growing anger. Just as her drink was delivered, Ellen walked through the front door.

"Sorry, Laura."

Laura motioned to the server for another drink, "How's Alec?"

Sitting across from Laura, she scowled. "I wasn't with Alec."

Taking a sip of her drink, "Your hair is mussed, your shirt is buttoned wrong and you positively reek of sex."

Rolling her eyes, "Well at least one of us is having sex."

"I'm having sex, really good sex at that."

"Then why are you such a grump?"

"Perhaps because my friend is always late to dinner."

The server placed a drink in front of Ellen. She waited until he was gone then smiled at Laura, "What's going on?"

"He's being transferred to Paris."

"When?"

Laura shrugged, "Next year."

Shrugging Ellen took a sip of her drink, "Well you have a year together."

"He wants me to go with him."

Ellen spit her drink, "Why are we drinking gin & tonic? We need champagne." Motioning for the server, she reached for Laura's hand. "Let me see the ring."

Laura waved the server away, "There is no ring."

"I don't understand, he wants you to move to Paris and he hasn't asked you to marry him."

"Not properly, no. But he says that's what he wants. He wants to make a life with me. I can work, not work, whatever."

"Laura, I don't see what the problem is. You love him, right?"

Taking a large sip of her drink, "Of course I do. But why should I give up everything?"

"He said he doesn't mind you working. Besides, you hate your job, Laura."

Laura shook her head, "I don't hate my job; I hate my boss. There is a difference."

"Laura, you could still work. Do consulting, you've told me loads of times you've had offers." Taking a sip of her drink, she continued, "Or you could write. You could be like that writer the one who writes about the American medical examiner."

"Patricia Cornwell?"

Ellen smiled, "That one. She's not even a medical examiner. Imagine how much better you could be."

Laura laughed, relaxing for the first time in days. "Except I can't write, at least not like that."

Sensing Laura relaxing, Ellen built on it, "You could take a class. Think about having time to relax. Take strolls along the Seine, drink gallons of wine and write books that make you famous."

"Is that what you think writers do?"

Picking up her menu, she smiled at Laura. "It worked for Dylan Thomas and James Joyce and let's not forget Hemingway."

"Ellen, Hemingway committed suicide, how much of a role model do you want me to make of him?"

"I'm just saying, taking some time off, marrying a man you love, moving to an amazing city. There are worse things that can happen to you."

She shrugged, everything Ellen said was true. "But why do I have to give up my whole life?"

A sadness filled Ellen's eyes, "To me, I don't think you are giving up anything. You're just starting something new. Not everyone gets that chance, Laura."

"Ellen, I'm sorry. I was stupid."

Shaking her head, she waved off Laura's apology. "It's nothing. Just giving you something to think about."

"I've never thought about starting over. I like where I am, what I do." She took Ellen's hand across the table, "My friends."

Ellen squeezed her hand, "I would visit. Living in Paris, you might actually see me more."

Picking up her menu, "Well I will add that to the pro column."

* * *

Laura let herself into her house. She knew Franco wouldn't be there. He'd left her a voicemail earlier that he'd been called away at the last minute. In the voicemail, he'd said there was an envelope waiting for her.

Walking into the kitchen, she found the envelope. It was oversized, her name scrawled across it in his distinctive hand. She opened it, finding the plane ticket. His note fell from the envelope. Picking it up, she laughed as she read it.

 _Laura,_

 _Not the City of Lights but La Serenissima awaits. Please join me for the weekend._

 _All my love_

 _Franco_

She loved him, was it so bad to be loved? Pulling out her mobile, she sent him a quick email. "I'll see you there."

One last check to make sure the door was locked and she made her way upstairs. She took a few moments to straighten both bedside tables. Franco had left the book he was reading. She picked it up, taking it to her closet where she dropped it into her suitcase. Knowing him he'd probably already bought a new one.

She grabbed her pajamas and headed to the bathroom. It only took a few minutes and she was ready for bed. In her bedroom, she noticed an envelope on the floor. Scooping it up, she smiled. It was undoubtedly another note from Franco.

Settling into bed, she turned the envelope over. It wasn't another note from Franco, it was the letter from Robbie, long forgotten. Placing it on top of her book, she turned off the lamp and snuggled into the pillow. Mentally, she started making a list of things she needed to pack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been a month and there had been no return letter. He'd tried to justify it at first, she was busy, his letter had gotten lost, she had left Oxford. But what was more likely the truth was she simply didn't want to correspond. Taking him to dinner on his last night had simply been an act of kindness, not a sign of any deeper connection.

Now his disappointment was turning to concern. Had he crossed some invisible boundary between them? When he inevitably returned to Oxford, would she look at him with pity? The sad, old man who'd tried to be her friend. The mere idea of it made him want to pick up a bottle and not stop drinking until it was empty.

So far, he'd resisted. But each passing day brought him closer and closer to taking that first drink. Why shouldn't he? There was nothing left for him in Oxford. What would he go home to, a bachelor's flat, a grave to visit, the job?

Today he'd taken the long way back to his bungalow. The route which led away from all liquor stores and bars. He'd stopped at one overlook, gazing out at the ocean. What had he expected from his letter? Did he really think she was going to write back? Even if she did, the best he could hope for was a friendly word or two. Chances were she had someone. Someone who loved her, someone she loved. Could he handle it if she did write back and offered only friendship?

Shaking his head, he walked back to his car. It was time for him to put his ideas of what they could be away. At best, she was a friend more likely she thought of him as some bloke she used to work with. Putting his car into gear, he pulled back onto the road.

At home, he changed into more casual clothes then set out for a walk. It had become a habit since he stopped drinking, a bracing walk when he got home, it helped to fill the time. Usually by the time he returned, he was hungry and tired. A quick, simple dinner, a shower and he was ready for bed. No time left to think about drinking. Occasionally he would read or watch the telly but mostly he just wanted to be exhausted.

The walk was a familiar path. Truthfully, he could probably do it in his sleep. But it was the familiarity that soothed him. Others might find it difficult to relax doing the same thing over and over. They might find their minds wandering but he found solace in it. Found his mind took over but not thinking, looking for things that had changed since the last walk.

He catalogued them, organized them neatly in his mind, created scenarios about how or why they had changed. Had he reflected on the process too much he might have realized it was similar to the process he took as a detective. His mind looked for the patterns even in his downtime.

As his stomach started growling, he turned for home. Now rather than cataloguing what was different on the walk he thought of what there was to eat. His long route home meant he hadn't passed any markets. There wasn't much in his kitchen, maybe some bread and eggs. He could make a meal out of that.

It didn't take him long to cook his dinner. He ate standing up in his kitchen then cleaned up the small mess. To keep himself organized, he made a quick list of things he needed from the market. Finally he walked to the bathroom, stripped and took a lukewarm shower.

One thing he desperately missed was hot showers. It might be the first thing he did when he returned to England, take the longest, hottest shower in the history of showers. Toweling off afterward, he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms brushed his teeth and headed for the bedroom.

Turning down the covers, he realized he hadn't checked the mail. As he climbed between the sheets he almost laughed. He'd spent a vast majority of the day thinking about why she hadn't written but somehow hadn't bothered to check.

Perhaps that was a good sign, perhaps it meant he was accepting the inevitable. Maybe he could finally move on, start taking the short way home from work. He settled under the lightweight covers and closed his eyes, fatigue pulling at him.

Just before he drifted off to sleep, he made a promise to himself. He wouldn't check his mail for twenty-one days. He'd read in one of the many self-help books Lyn had sent him that it took that long to create a good habit. He would continue all of his normal routine, but he wouldn't check the post. If he didn't have the daily reminder, he could put it all behind him. With the number twenty-one fixed in his mind, he slept.

* * *

She'd stuck the letter in her bag at the last minute. It wouldn't kill her to drop him a quick line. Fill the letter with vague inanities about the weather and the rain. She wouldn't say anything about Strange, after all, it was just a rumor and cops loved to gossip. If she had a pound for every rumor she heard in a police station she wouldn't ever need work again.

The flight attendant handed her a glass of champagne as she read the letter again. He wasn't asking anything from her other than an update and a weather report. She could do that.

 _Dear Robbie…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The twenty-one days had passed faster than he'd thought they would. The first few days had been the hardest. On day three he accepted an invitation from one of the men he worked with to watch his son's cricket match. Before he knew it he was helping coach the team.

It had taken up most of his time, getting him home late in the evenings. He would eat, shower then fall into bed. Even on the nights he wasn't busy with the cricket team, he found himself calmer. He could read or watch the telly without his mind wandering to thoughts of Val or Laura.

He actually made it twenty-four days before he checked the mail. The box was almost overflowing. Stacking it carefully, he carried everything inside. Placing it carefully on the kitchen table then set about making himself a cup of tea.

He took his time making the tea. Cleaned the kitchen, put a few dishes away then finally settled down at the table. Sorting the mail into four different stacks he tackled the largest pile first. It consisted mostly of sales flyers and solicitations.

The second pile consisted of a few catalogues. One he flipped through quickly. It was about canoes. He put it to the side to look at later.

The third pile was bills. He'd sort through those later. Finally, he turned to the fourth pile. There were only three pieces in the stack. One he knew was from Lyn he recognized her handwriting. The other was from a friend in Newcastle. The third he didn't recognize the handwriting. There was no return address on the front and the postmark was Venice.

Setting the mystery letter to the side, he opened Lyn's letter and read through it quickly. It was a longish letter, filled with details of her schooling and a new bloke she was dating. She talked differently about this one, he wondered if this one might stay around for a while.

The second letter was from an old mate from school. A chatty letter all about his grandkids and football. Robbie didn't get Newcastle matches here or even news about them. So the letters were always a welcome relief. Thinking back to Lyn and her new fellow he wondered how long it would be until he had grandkids.

His eyes turned to the third letter. Again, he couldn't place the handwriting. And the postmark had him completely flummoxed. He didn't know anyone who lived there. The lack of return address was a bit confusing as well. Who did that? What if the letter was lost? For a brief moment he considered leaving it until later.

He stood, collected the pile of mail for the bin then tossed it in. He made a second cup of tea picked up the two letters he'd read and put them away to respond to later. As he did it, the third envelope fell to the floor.

Bending to retrieve it, he froze spotting the Oxford address on the back flap. His fingers twitched, stretching for the envelope. Desperate to control his breathing, he stood, leaving the envelope on the floor.

Until this moment, he'd been certain she wouldn't write back. He'd made peace with it. Now he realized how much he'd been deceiving himself. He'd filled his time with other activities but it had always been there, hidden in the recesses of his mind.

Scooping the letter off the floor, he carefully pulled the flap away. His fingers itched as he pulled the solitary piece of paper from the envelope. A single deep breath and he unfolded it, flattened it onto the table, almost scared to touch it.

 _Dear Robbie,_

 _There was no need to thank me in writing. As I recall, you thanked me that night. I was happy to do it, everyone should get some leaving do._

 _The rolling hills are extra green this year. Probably from the surplus of rain we've had. I would happily trade some of it for your sunshine. I guess what they say about the grass being greener is true._

 _Oxford is much the same as it has always been (bad jokes included). Detective Inspectors are demanding and cheeky and often need to be put in their place. There are too few people to do the job at hand so we are all stretched too thin._

 _Hope you are well otherwise. I find staying busy always helps me. I can't promise to be a regular pen pal but I'm happy to provide the occasional update – but don't push your luck._

 _Your friend,_

 _Laura_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **This chapter covers a period of about six months from April to September of 2005. To put some timing for perspective, Robbie's first letter was sent in January of 2005. It took almost seven weeks for Laura's first letter to make its way to him (late February). Robbie didn't want to push his luck so he waited several weeks to write her back. She got his letter in April 2005.**

 _Dear Laura,_

 _Thanks for writing me back. Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of pushing my luck with you. I wouldn't want to be one of those demanding, cheeky Detective Inspectors who need to be put in their place._

 _Would your envy of my sunshine be made better if I told you it is often hot and humid here? And it often rains as well. I could also tell you about the mosquitos that could take down a small farm animal. Or I could just shut up about it all and learn to be grateful for the very green grass on this side of the world._

 _I am better than my letter probably led you to believe. Especially now I've joined the local cricket club. Mostly I'm coaching one of the local boy's teams. But there is an older league starting soon and I'm thinking about joining it. Just for a laugh really, a little exercise, a little fresh air. So your advice, while just now delivered, is already making a difference in my life._

 _Fondly,_

 _Robbie_

 _PS_

 _I like your bad jokes but I do draw the line at puns._

* * *

 _Dear Robbie,_

 _You always were smarter than Morse gave you credit for me. I say that both for realizing not to push your luck and for heeding my advice in advance._

 _Mosquitos do make my envy somewhat better. Although I would take a few nice hot days. The rain has also brought cooler weather. I am pretty certain we won't get a summer this year. I might have talked myself back into my envy. You might have to give me some other reason not to be green with envy._

 _I admit I had quite the laugh imagining you playing cricket. In all honesty, I've only ever seen you in suits. I'm quite certain you don't wear suits all of the time but the gap between suits and cricket whites is fairly wide. I do hope you did it though._

 _Oxford is the same as always. The police department is ticking along. Crime happens, it gets solved or not solved. Life goes on. Sometimes I wonder if there is a point to it all, if I make a difference._

 _I should go. Despite my last paragraph, I promise I'm not as jaded as I sound. Just a bit overworked and long overdue for more than a weekend away. Luckily I have just that coming up very soon. I'm taking three weeks off so if I don't write for a while, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you._

 _Your friend,_

 _Laura_

* * *

 _Dear Laura,_

 _I guess I should call myself lucky there was only one bad pun. I'll let it slide this time but next time there might be some type of formal reprimand._

 _Three weeks away? Must be nice. I hope you are going somewhere warm and sunny. Will the medical examiner's office survive without you? For that matter, will the Oxford police department? Imagine how demanding and cheeky those DIs will be upon your return._

 _Yes, I did decide to join the adult league. I'll have you know I am quite good. I'm not sure if it's the exercise or staying busy but I'm finding I don't mind it here as much. I've found a routine, made a few friends, even the weather seems better._

 _You probably won't get this until you've returned from your holiday. I hope you had a good time and wherever you went left you relaxed and rejuvenated._

 _Fondly,_

 _Robbie_

* * *

 _Robbie,_

 _Just a quick note from my holiday. You'll be happy to know I am somewhere warm and sunny. Greetings from Kastellorizo. It's simply breathtaking and exceptionally relaxing. I am no longer green with envy, in fact, I am quite tan._

 _L_

* * *

 _Robbie,_

 _Greetings from Kas. It's a beautiful village a short ferry ride from Kastellorizo. It's one of the best diving places in Turkey. That's the plan for today followed by a walk through the village. I suspect this won't be the only day spent here. It's an easy ferry ride from Kastellorizo. Hope cricket season is going well. Are hurricanes something you have to worry about where you are?_

 _L_

* * *

 _Robbie,_

 _There's been a change of venue. This postcard comes to you from Antalya. I thought of you today as we drove past a cricket pitch. I was a bit surprised to see one here. It's much hotter here. This is the last destination. My holiday ends in five days and I'm back to Oxford. Believe it or not, I am looking forward to cooler weather. I will miss the tan though. Hope you are well._

 _L_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They were home. Three weeks away had seemed like such a good idea when they booked it. Or perhaps it had been a frustrating day at work followed by two bottles of wine followed by exceptionally good sex that had made it seem like a good idea.

It had started as a conversation about days spent in the sun, drinking too much, eating too much, making love. Franco had joked about how long it would take her to stop noticing how much time had passed. They'd made a bet, one he'd won.

She smiled to herself thinking of how he'd collected. A flush creeping up her neck. Well, perhaps, it had been worth it. She was more relaxed than she'd been in longer than she could remember. Three weeks might not have been too long after all.

They were already unpacked. The last of their clothes on to wash. Franco had run out to get takeaway and clothes for work. She set the table while thinking about their trip. They really did travel well together. He was the first man she'd ever traveled with she didn't want to kill by the end of the journey. She couldn't help but think it was a sign.

Table set she turned her attention to sorting the mail. Her neighbor had carefully stacked it on the kitchen table while they were gone. Quickly she sorted it into separate piles. Sales flyers went into the bin immediately. Catalogues were set to the side to flip through later. One caught her eye, canoes, really? She dumped it into the bin without a second look.

Bills she carried to her desk, she would go through those tomorrow. That left personal correspondence. A wedding invitation, the daughter of a colleague. She set it aside to see if Franco wanted to go. Another was a letter from a former student wanting to know if she could use Laura as a personal reference. She'd have to think about it.

The last letter made her smile. He'd only sent three letters but she'd come to know his handwriting. Looking quickly at the clock, she knew she had enough time. Opening the envelope carefully, she read through it, smiling at his words. He did make her smile.

Folding the letter, she slipped it back into the envelope. Walking into her office, she pulled a box from one of the upper shelves of the bookcase. Setting it on the desk, she removed the lid and nestled the envelope next to the other three.

"Laura, I'm home."

Hurriedly, she put the lid back on the box and pushed it into place on the shelf. "I'm in the office. Open the wine. I'll be right there."

Her hand traced over the box. She'd told him she wouldn't be a regular correspondent then she sent him three postcards from her trip. It wasn't planned. The first card had been of the view from the top of a cliff they'd climbed. It was paradise. It had made her think of his first letter. When she'd seen a postcard for it, she'd been unable to help herself.

The second postcard was inspired by an overly large insect she'd seen. Unfortunately, there were no postcards with bugs. So she'd selected one showing people kayaking through the ocean.

The last postcard was because of the cricket pitch. She'd actually laughed when she'd seen it. Franco had asked her what was so funny. Smiling at him, she'd told him she was just very happy.

His hand at her waist scattered her thoughts, "A glass of wine."

His arm came around her holding a glass of chilled, white wine. She took the glass, turning to smile up at him. "Thank you."

Touching his glass to hers, "To our last night of freedom."

Leaning into his body, she smiled up at him. "What shall we do with it?"

"We could stay in, enjoy one last evening before we go back to the real world."

"After everything we've eaten on holiday, I think we might need some form of exercise. Are you willing to help with that endeavor?"

Taking her hand into his, he brought it to his lips, tenderly kissing her ring finger. "Always for the future Mrs. Hase."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He'd taken the long way home today. It was the first time in months. There was no special reason, nothing he was trying to avoid. But it was beautiful day and this route had the best views. He hadn't stopped at his favorite overlook like he normally would. Instead, he'd driven home and decided to walk to it.

At home he changed then set out for the long walk. Unlike in those early days, he wasn't walking to tire himself out, he was walking for the exercise. The overlook drew him to it as if calling his name. As he crossed the road, eclipsing the hill he saw another person.

In all of the times he'd come to this particular spot, he'd never encountered anyone else. For a moment, he considered turning around, going home.

She must have sensed him or heard him. Because she turned suddenly, with the sun behind her all he could see was a silhouette. He could feel her eyes on him, sensed a nervous smile. "I wasn't going to jump."

He blinked, that hadn't been in his mind. Although, he now wondered if people had ever thought it of him when they drove past and he was standing at the edge. "I didn't think that. I was going to leave, didn't want to disturb you." He turned to leave.

"I was testing the wind."

He turned back to her, a questioning look in his eyes. "The wind?"

As she took a step forward, he got a look at her for the first time. Auburn hair, very long, blowing in the wind. Shaking her head, she closed the distance between them. She was younger than he'd first thought, late 30s. "It's nothing. I was leaving anyway."

As she passed him, he reached out touching her arm lightly. "Don't leave on my account. It's a big overlook. There's room for two."

Tears filled her eyes, made them greener. "No, thank you. I'm not very good company." He dropped his hand at her polite rebuff. He recognized her pain, wanted to ask but somehow knew it wouldn't make things better.

"I understand." She started walking away again. "If you ever feel you are good company, I'm just down the road, the fading green bungalow. I'm Robbie."

She smiled at him over her shoulder, nodding sharply. "That's sweet. Thank you." She didn't utter another word as she walked the opposite direction from where he'd come.

* * *

It had been a quiet day at the station. Everyone was at their desks watching the clock. A light breeze blew through the windows making Robbie think of his encounter with the mystery woman earlier in the week.

"Al, do you know any of the people who own the houses up near me?"

The younger man leaned forward, "I think most of them are rentals, like yours. There are a couple of houses that are owned though. Which one are you interested in?"

Shrugging, he didn't want to make anyone think he was doing something odd. "I don't really know. I saw a woman up at the outlook. I've never seen her before."

"What's her name?"

"Don't know, we only talked for a few moments."

"What did she look like?"

"A little on the short side, long auburn hair mid-30s. She's American."

A woman's voice cut through the room, "That'll be Mrs. James. She and her husband own Gateway House."

He turned to the woman, "Do they live here full time, Nadine?"

Shaking her head, a look of sadness crossed her face. "No, they vacationed here regularly for years. She's been here for about a month."

"Just her?"

"Yes, it's just her."

Looking up at the clock, he nodded. "That's the day for me. See you at the cricket club, Al?"

* * *

A few weeks passed, Robbie hadn't seen her again. He wasn't sure why he kept thinking of her. They'd spent less than a minute together, not even really together, more in the same space. He'd walked the same route at least three nights a week and had not once seen her.

She'd probably gone home. But it wasn't as if he could go knock on her door. That would be simply wrong. Starting the kettle, he flipped through the mail. A letter from Lyn made him smile. He opened it, planning to read it while he drank his tea.

He heard a noise, it sounded like someone knocking on his door. He waited for a moment, the timid knock sounded again. He made his way to the door, looking through the side window. It was thee mystery woman.

Opening the door, he smiled at her. She smiled shyly, holding up an envelope. "Some of your mail was delivered to my house by accident."

He recognized Laura's handwriting, forced himself not to snatch the letter from her hands. She held it out to him and he took it softly from her hand. "Thank you. You could have left it in the box."

She shrugged, "I also wanted to apologize. I was terribly rude. It had nothing to do with you. I'm…" She paused, looking to the ground. Finally, she took a deep breath, lifted her head, meeting his gaze. "I'm really not very good company right now."

Suddenly he didn't want her to leave, "I've had days like that. Believe it or not, sometimes the best way to get through it is to be around people." Seeing her disbelief, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Shaking her head, she smiled, "No, but I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea."

"Are you saying that because I'm English?"

She laughed, a sound he suspected she hadn't made in a very long time. "No, I'm saying it because I don't drink coffee. I am quite fond of tea though." He stepped back, inviting her in. She paused in the doorway looking up at him, "I'm Katharine, by the way."

* * *

They'd drank their tea then Robbie had offered to walk her home. The beginning of the walk was spent in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a companionable silence. Robbie broke the silence first.

"Did you find your wind?"

She shook her head, steadfastly gazing ahead. "No, I expect I'll find it when it's the right time."

"Are you trying to fly a kite?"

For the second time that evening, she laughed. "No, no kite flying. Funny, I can't remember the last time I flew a kite. I wonder if it's like riding a bike."

"I think it must be. I remember doing it as a child then again when I taught my children."

"How many children do you have?"

"Two, they are both grown now. My daughter is just about to finish nursing school and my son is trying to find himself in Australia."

"And where is Mrs. Lewis?"

Robbie's step faltered. It had been a long time since he'd encountered someone who didn't know. "She passed away, killed by a drunk driver."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

He shrugged, "It's OK. It's not as freshly painful as it once was."

There was a flatness to her voice as she asked, "How long did that take?"

"Three years, two months and six days."

She looked up at him, "That's a terribly specific timeframe."

He smiled, "Today's been a good day." Seeing her confusion, he continued. "It comes and goes. The first few months were nothing but pain. Now it's mostly receded."

"That must be nice."

"When did your husband die?" She looked up at him questioningly, "After we met, I asked about you around the station. They knew you and your husband. But you've not once mentioned him. At first, I thought possibly divorce. But I recognized the pain in your eyes."

She nodded, looking away, "I don't really know. The last time I spoke with him was August 31. His body was found in the foyer of our house ten days later."

"What happened to him?"

Tears welled in her eyes, "The best the police can tell me is most likely looters. He was stabbed and left to bleed to death."

Reaching out, he took her hand, "Were you here?"

Shaking her head, she wiped at tears flowing freely down her face. "No, I had evacuated. I was only 90 miles to the north."

"I don't understand."

"We lived in New Orleans."

* * *

During the rest of the walk to her house, she told him the story. As he walked home, he played it over and over in his head. He wasn't quite sure how she was still in one piece. He'd recognized the brittle look in her eyes on that first day.

If he was honest, it had haunted his dreams on more than one night. He wondered how long he would have waited before he'd sought her out. Perhaps it was fate that the post had been mixed up. Letting himself into his house, he headed to the bathroom, showered and went to bed. Laura's letter remained on the kitchen table, completely forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **From a timing perspective, several months have passed since Laura returned from holiday. The timeframe for this chapter is December. There will be an upcoming chapter which covers their letters during this timeframe.**

The day had been awful, an unmitigated disaster. In her absence, there had been some question as to the integrity of their collection methods. As a result, everyone had to be subjected to a review of their processes.

Hers was scheduled later in the week. An entire day justifying everything she did and had done for the last six months, all because of the incompetence of one medical examiner. What was worse, he still had a job, hadn't even been reprimanded.

Opening the door, she was met with a delicious smell. One advantage of Franco now living here was his cooking. Of course, there were other advantages but this was definitely in the top five.

Teasingly she called to him, "Honey, I'm home."

She rounded the corner into the kitchen and he was already pouring her a glass of wine. "How was your day?"

Taking the glass from him, she took a deep drink. "Exhaustingly bad. I knew something had happened while we were on holiday but it's worse than I ever expected. The entire department is now under investigation."

"What happened?"

Draining the last of the wine from her glass, she handed it to him for a refill. "Apparently Dr. Cook mishandled some evidence. There was cross contamination and now the case will likely be thrown out."

Handing the glass back to her, "And why does that impact everyone?"

"They have to make sure it's an isolated problem and not systemic."

"So what does that mean for you?"

"It means all of my cases for the past six months will be reviewed. Also I will be shadowed by another medical examiner to observe how I handle evidence collection, do post-mortems, everything."

Touching her cheek softly, "I'm sorry. I know my words probably don't help. But I hate this for you."

"Thank you."

Cupping her cheek, he pulled her closer. "For what?"

"For being here, for listening, for just being you."

Pulling her to him, he kissed her, lightly at first then more deeply. "There's at least half an hour before dinner is ready. Why don't you take a bath, wash away the day? We can talk more over dinner or we can talk about anything else."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, smiling down at her. "Positive."

"I love you." She paused biting on her lip, "I didn't really give you an answer that night. You've assumed an answer…"

"Laura, I told you then to take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

She shook her head, "I don't need any more time. I know my answer, I think I've known since you asked. I was just scared." Removing the chain from around her neck, she slipped the ring he'd given her from it. She handed it to him, looking up at him hopefully, "Yes, I'll marry you. That is if you still want me."

Without a second's hesitation, he slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand. "I do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Robbie was helping two young boys understand some of the basic rules of cricket when he saw her. He waved, surprised by both her presence and how excited he was by it.

"Let's call it a day, lads. Day after tomorrow, same time."

They both nodded, collected their things and ran off. He picked up a few stray pieces of equipment and made his way to her.

She smiled as he approached, "You looked so relaxed helping them."

Nodding, he had to agree with her assessment. "This is relaxing. What brings you here?"

"I saw your car, next thing I knew I was turning into the parking lot."

He smiled, "I'm glad you did, I was going to call you tonight."

"What were you going to call me?"

He laughed, it had taken him a while to get accustomed to her sense of humor. "I was going to ask if you might like to have dinner this week."

"I'm free now and I have a question to ask you."

"A good question or a bad question?" A shadow of something he wasn't quite sure of flitted across her face. He reached out, touching her arm softly, "I was just teasing."

She nodded, knowing he would never hurt her. "I know, Robbie." Looking up at him, tears glistened in her eyes. "I just don't know how to answer the question."

Without thinking, he stepped forward, wiped a single tear from her cheek. "Let's go to dinner, that'll give you time to find the words."

She took a deep breath, "I found my wind."

With those four words, he knew exactly what she was asking. Pulling her into his arms, he whispered softly, "Yes."

She clung to him, the rest of her unshed tears falling freely. "Are you sure? It's an awful lot to ask."

Kissing her temple softly, "I'm positive. I'd be honored. When?"

"Saturday? If you're free."

* * *

He'd heard the heavy wheels of her vehicle turn into his drive. As she pulled to a stop, he went out to meet her. She was just opening her door when he stepped onto the porch.

"Good morning." Pointing to the top of her vehicle, "What's the canoe for?"

"It's part of the journey. I hope you don't mind doing a bit of paddling."

Leaning down, he kissed her cheek, "Not at all, I've always wanted one of these." She tensed, unsure what, exactly, he'd done to upset her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Shall we go?"

Taking a step back, he nodded. "Do you want me to drive?"

She rolled her eyes, trying to shake off her moment of sadness. "I'm not that bad of a driver?"

"You're a bloody menace. But how can you help it, growing up driving on the wrong side of the road."

She laughed, the flash of sadness passing with his teasing. Tossing the keys to him she walked past him, "For teasing me, you drive." She opened the back door of the vehicle, climbing in.

"What are you doing?"

"You get to be my chauffeur. By the way, you really should have opened the door for me."

Closing the distance between them he covered her hand on the door handle. "Forgive me madam." She climbed into the vehicle and he closed the door behind her. Crossing in front of the vehicle he made his way to the driver's side door.

Fastening his safety belt, he smiled at her through the mirror. "Where to, Mrs. James?'

Smiling at the easy way he teased her, "Out of the drive turn left."

He followed her directions. It was a relatively short drive. At the end he parked under a small copse of trees. He raced around the car, opening her door, helping her from it.

"How do you know about this place?"

"It's where Andrew proposed."

He nodded, understanding everything. Raising his hand, he stopped himself before he touched her. "Help me with the canoe?"

She smiled up at him, "Well the hired help should handle it but since you asked so nicely, I guess I will."

They worked together to remove the canoe from the top of the vehicle. Then carried it to the river's edge. Walking in step back to the vehicle, Robbie removed the oars from the back.

"Do you want me to bring this basket as well?"

She nodded as she removed a small wooden box from the back of the vehicle. "Yes, please. There's something in there we will need."

He lifted the basket, closing the lift gate behind him. Walking around to her, he waited until she closed the door. Then walked with her to the river's edge. She secured the box in the canoe while he loaded the basket.

Together, they pushed the canoe into the water. He held it steady while she stepped in and sat. He handed her the oars and she used one to secure the boat while he stepped in and settled. She pointed downstream and he pushed them away from the shore, together they started paddling.

They paddled together for about ten minutes before she stopped and set her oar in the boat. Robbie stopped paddling but held his oar in the water. He didn't say anything, simply held them in the middle of the stream. The boat drifted with the current.

He watched her closely, saw her lift the box. Her hands caressed the smooth wood. He could see her lips moving, but couldn't hear the words. From the rhythmic way she spoke, he knew it was a prayer of some sort.

As she continued to pray, she lifted the lid, placing it carefully on the bottom of the boat. Tilting the box over the water, she spilled the ashes into the water. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her lips continued to move.

Robbie continued to steer them in the middle of the river. He'd expected a wave of raw pain when she'd tipped the box. Instead, she seemed oddly at peace. When the box was empty, she replaced the lid put the box back safely at the bottom of the boat.

Wiping away her tears, she opened the picnic basket pulling out a bottle of Irish Whisky. Pointing down the river, "Just ahead is a clearing, we can pull in there. Then we will open this."

He paddled them to the side, hopping out to pull the boat to shore. Reaching out he helped her from the boat. He grabbed the basket and followed her up the mild slope to the clearing.

Handing him the bottle, she took the basket from him and set it on the ground. She pulled out a blanket and spread it on the ground. Sitting on the blanket, her handpatted the space next to her. As Robbie settled, she removed two glasses then took the bottle from him. Twisting off the cap, she poured a generous measure into each glass and handed one to him.

Touching his glass to hers, he nodded. She stood suddenly, walking to the river's edge and poured the shot into the water. Robbie followed her and did the same. Silently, they watched the river flow gently away.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her shoulders shaking. Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. Tucking her head into his shoulder, her laughter filled the air. He looked down at her.

Smiling up at him, "We just poured about $100 worth of whisky into the river."

"Do we plan on pouring out any more?"

She shook her head, took his hand and led him back to the blanket. "No, the rest we drink."

Squeezing her hand, he laughed. "Katharine, if we drink the rest of that bottle neither of us will be fit to paddle the canoe much less drive home."

Sitting she smiled up at him, "Then we will drink some now and save the rest for a special occasion."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _September_

 _Dear Laura,_

 _Thanks for all of the postcards. It sounds as if you had an amazing time and should be well relaxed. The latter part of August was quite hot here and we did have the threat of one storm._

 _Fortunately for us, it turned. It was quite a large storm and hit the US with devastating effect. One of my neighbors is a victim of the storm. It's quite a horrifying story and really puts life into perspective. I guess I should already know how quickly life can change. But my neighbor's story really helped to reinforce the realization that life is too short._

 _I find I'm enjoying life here more. I actually believe I might miss it when I return to Oxford next summer. Who knows, maybe I will chuck it all and stay. Surely living in paradise can't be all bad._

 _Hope your return to work isn't too stressful. Don't kill any DIs although I guess if you did, you could always make it look like an accident in order to avoid the paperwork, not to mention a murder inquiry._

 _Fondly,_

 _Robbie_

 _PS_

 _You saw a cricket field. The pitch is part of the field._

* * *

 _September_

 _Dear Robbie,_

 _We made it home safely. Honestly, a small piece of me thought three weeks away might have been too much. Now after being back for a week, it might not have been long enough._

 _Something happened during my absence. I don't have all of the details but there is quite a bit of chaos in the medical examiner's office. I suspect there is going to be some type of investigation. Thankfully, I was away so I don't believe it will impact me._

 _Hope you are well and I hope my postcards didn't overwhelm you. Funny I said I wouldn't be a regular correspondent and then I send all of those cards. You must think me quite mad._

 _I've rambled for far too long. Hope you are well and hope to hear from you soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _Laura_

 _PS_

 _Pedant_

* * *

 _October_

 _Dear Laura,_

 _Sorry to hear about the problems at work. Do you know any more about what happened? I hope you aren't affected by whatever happened._

 _I enjoyed the postcards. They are hanging on the refrigerator in my kitchen. I smile every time I pass them. I haven't been away on holiday since I've been here so no postcards from me. I am enclosing a clipping from the newspaper though._

 _It's a picture from one of our cricket matches. I think you if you look closely you might recognize the batsman. It was the last match of the year, we won. There was a bit of a do at the club afterward. It's nice to feel a part of something again._

 _For the record, I don't think you are mad for sending the postcards. I am sure there are plenty of other reasons to consider you mad. But postcards are not one of them._

 _Fondly,_

 _Robbie_

* * *

 _Early November_

 _Dear Robbie,_

 _Other reasons to think me mad? If I didn't so closely resemble that statement you might discover what I'm like in the other definition of that word._

 _The investigation is growing. It still hasn't impacted me, yet, but I suspect it won't be long until it encompasses the entire department. One of the junior medical examiners a complete imbecile, contaminated some evidence. From what little I've heard it's called all of the evidence into question and the case may be thrown out. For now, I'm just keeping my head down and doing my job._

 _I loved the clipping and even without you pointing out a certain detail, I would have recognized you. You look relaxed, happy. If you chose to stay, it seems you have definitely found a good place. I do believe I would miss you if you didn't return but I suppose if you stay, I would have reason to visit._

 _Look at me longing for another holiday. Or perhaps, I am just missing the tan. And the warmth. And sun. Oh well, at the least, the holidays are approaching. I'll be spending Christmas and the New Year in Germany. It definitely won't be warm but it should be relaxing._

 _Hope you are well, write soon._

 _Fondly,_

 _Laura_

* * *

 _Early December_

 _Dear Laura,_

 _Christmas in Germany? That definitely won't be warm. But there is a better than average chance you might experience a white Christmas. The only way I will have one is if you count the white sand on the beaches._

 _Would you really? Visit, that is, if I stayed forever. Of course, you were probably joking but you would be welcome. My bungalow isn't that big but there is a small extra bedroom. Though you would probably prefer to stay in one of the elegant resorts. They do have some beautiful ones here and often they offer special deals for the local police. Thought you should know, in case you weren't joking._

 _How is the investigation going? Are you still unaffected? I know you are all affected but are you at least clear of any specific issues? Having worked with you, I know how careful you are. It must be horrible to have your life's work called into question._

 _With the holidays, I probably won't have time to write another letter. I volunteer to work so some of the younger men can spend time with their families. It should be a relatively quiet day. In the evening, I am going to a friend's house for a late dinner. Should be a quiet affair but still enjoyable._

 _I would wish you Happy Christmas in German except I don't know how. A friend says I could look it up on the internet. I think I will just stick to Happy Christmas. Enjoy your German holiday._

 _Fondly,_

 _Robbie_

* * *

 _Mid-December_

 _Dear Robbie,_

 _The investigation has engulfed the entire office. I spent all of last week being followed by another medical examiner having everything I did questioned, examined and generally dissected. It was a thoroughly mortifying and exhausting process._

 _We won't have the results until early next year. The worst part is I'm not even sure the doctor who caused all of this even understands the gravity of the situation. It's frustrating and disheartening. I find I've lost my love of my job._

 _I'm hoping my time away at Christmas and the New Year will help to improve my spirits. It's not as if I expect my work will be criticized but I do anticipate there will be some fallout for all of us. For the first time, I am questioning staying here. Perhaps it is time for me to move on._

 _I've had offers over the years to do research, to consult. Suddenly those offers seem more appealing. For now, I am counting the days until I leave (four to be precise)._

 _It's very nice of you to offer to work so the others can spend time with their families. And it's good you have friends to celebrate with. I expect my Christmas will be anything but quiet. Perhaps boisterous is exactly what I need to push away the melancholy left from this investigation._

 _Happy Christmas to you as well. You come home next year. Are you starting to look forward to it?_

 _Fondly,_

 _Laura_

 _PS_

 _Would you really want a house guest? I promise I am quite tidy and I am a very good cook._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Laura found herself waiting in a restaurant. Not the same restaurant, but waiting all the same. She should just start arriving twenty minutes late. It would reduce her stress significantly.

Just as she was about to pull out her phone she spotted Ellen winding through the restaurant. Dropping into the chair across from Laura and smiled, "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was awful."

Raising an eyebrow, "Traffic?"

Waving her hands at her hair, "My hair is perfectly fixed, my shirt buttoned and the only thing I smell of is my perfume."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ellen shook her head, "Nothing to talk about. Watching your relationship with Franco made me realize I am tired of being a convenience."

"Does Alec know?"

Picking up a menu, she nodded, smiling to herself. "Yes, I told him at Christmas. It was my present to myself."

"Well it seems we have two reasons to celebrate."

"Are you pregnant? Is that why you don't have a drink?"

Rolling her eyes, Laura had to laugh. "Good Lord, no."

Ellen motioned for the server, "Then what are we celebrating?"

Laura smiled, a sparkle lighting her eye, "What are you doing the second weekend in June?"

"It's January, Laura. I don't know what I'm doing next week much less in June."

"Well I hope you will be in Kastellorizo, helping me get married."

Ellen screeched, "Of course, I will. When did you…"

Laura smiled, "Over the holidays. We were visiting his family and while we were out for a walk we talked about it. It was all frighteningly easy. We both want something small. It will just be family and a couple of friends. The ceremony will be at his family's place there. After we will go on our honeymoon and anyone who wants to can stay and enjoy the villa."

"Does this mean you are leaving Oxford?"

"Yes, I'm not giving notice just yet. I want this investigation behind me, my name cleared. Then I will."

The server arrived, they both place their orders. Once the server was gone, Ellen asked, "When will you know?"

"This month some time. It can't come soon enough. I'm ready to start the next chapter of my life."

"And does Franco have the job in Paris?"

Laura nodded, "Yes, we're flying there at the end of the month to look at places to live."

"Ooh la la. I trust there will be a guest room for your best friend."

"Yes, I'll make sure there is a room for Ligeia."

* * *

Laura let herself into the house and saw a light in the sitting room. Setting her things on the table by the door, she walked into the room. Franco was asleep on the sofa, a book across his chest.

Smiling she crossed the room, sitting beside him on the sofa. Removing his glass, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

She felt him smile against her lips, "Welcome home. Do you have a maid of honor?"

Taking the book from his chest, she placed it and the glasses on the table. Settling by his side, she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I do. Ellen is excited about the wedding and she wants to know if you have any cute friends."

Laughing he kissed the top of her head, "I thought she was involved with your old flat mate. What's his name? Alan? Adam?"

"Alec. And she claims she has given him up. Her Christmas present to herself."

Sliding his hand down her chest, he fingered the necklace resting in the valley of her cleavage. "I think I prefer the present you got."

Smiling, she covered his hand with hers. "I do too. Do you know what I discovered after you left this morning?"

"What?"

Sitting up, she untied the sash at her waist, letting the dress fall apart. Moving to straddle him, she let the dress fall down her arms. A smile played at the edges of her lips at his sigh of appreciation.

"The necklace looks even better against just bare skin." Her bra slipped down her arms, landing in his lap.

Staring at her, he leaned forward tracing his tongue along the line of the chain. His arms pulled her to him as he whispered in her ear, "What an excellent discovery, Dr. Hobson."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Robbie was waiting. It hadn't been for long and he didn't mind. He'd always been a patient man but he found he had more patience when he liked the person he was waiting for.

A small hand at his back, was closely followed by her voice. "You're not planning on jumping are you?"

Turning he smiled down at her, his hand found hers, squeezing it lightly. "You know, it never occurred to me, until that day, that someone driving along might have thought the same of me."

Leaning into him, she looked up at him, "I hope I haven't ruined this place for you."

"Not at all, if anything I like it even more. Do you know, that day, when we met, was the first time I had been up here in months?"

"I didn't know, what made you come up here that day?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, it was just a feeling."

"Fate, divine intervention…"

"Do you really believe in those things?"

She nodded, "Yes, I have tremendous faith."

"Even after what you've been through."

A sadness etched across her face. He'd come to recognize it over the past month. She hid it well when she knew he was looking. But, occasionally, when she didn't know he was looking or if something reminded her of Andrew, he still saw it.

Reaching up, she gently touched his cheek. "Even more so now. I don't know if I would have survived without it. And it brought me you."

"I wish I shared your faith. I see the comfort it brings you."

"Don't you find it odd that two people with similar tragedies could randomly find one another thousands of miles from their homes? Standing on the top of a cliff." Seeing the skepticism, "I choose to believe we were brought here for a reason. Life is about choosing to believe. You've brought me such peace. I'm by no means healed but I am better for having you as my friend." Shrugging she stepped away from him, "I thought you felt the same."

He could feel her slipping away from him. He weighed her words, finally understanding faith didn't have to mean God but just a belief that there was something bigger than yourself.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her back to him. "I do. I wanted to believe that this calmness I've been feeling is because time is passing and I'm healing. But it's more, I've found something here. Helping you, knowing you, all of it. You've helped me realize that in helping others, I've helped myself."

Tears filled her eyes, "I didn't expect any of this. I came here to hide. This was where Andrew and I came to get away from the world. So I retreated, wanted to hold on to my memories. But I found at first, I was overwhelmed. Then you stepped out of the shadows and it all equalized." She shook her head, "I'm probably not making any sense."

Robbie leaned down, kissing her lightly. "I know what you mean."

She pushed back from him, "I'm not…I can't…"

He took her hand, lightly, giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted. "I shouldn't have done that. But I've wanted to do it for a long time." He waited until she met his eyes, "Since the very first time I saw you."

Leaning in, she kissed him. "I'm not ready. But when I am…"

He smiled, resting his forehead against hers, "I'm just down the road, the fading green bungalow."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13**

She folded the piece of paper, slipping it into the envelope. This was it. She was turning in her notice. Would work through the end of May. The letter clearing her of any wrong doing, actually praising her work, had arrived the prior week. She had expected it but there had still been a sense of relief when reading it.

Now, with all of it behind her, it was time to start the next chapter of her life. Her hand traced the necklace she always wore, finding the ring. She hadn't told anyone she worked with about the engagement. Not for any reason other than she kept her personal life private.

Closing her laptop, she packed her things up dropped everything into her chair, ready for her departure after the meeting. Picking up the letter from her desk, she left her office and made the short walk to her boss's office.

A quick knock at the door, she waited to hear the quiet entreaty to enter. Opening the door, she entered. "Laura, I'm glad you called this meeting. I was going to schedule some time with you this week. I have an announcement and a proposal for you."

* * *

She sat at her desk, overwhelmed by her conversation with Dr. Anderson. His announcement had been quite a shock. He was retiring at the end of the year and he wanted her to replace him. Partly it was because of the investigation and partly because Chief Super Strange was also retiring.

The rumor was he was being replaced by a woman. Dr. Anderson didn't want to work with anyone new. He was ready to retire, do some gardening, enjoy his life while there was some life left to enjoy.

The letter she'd meant to hand him at the end of their conversation was centered on the desk in front of her. At the end of his announcement, she couldn't give it to him. This was what she'd wanted, what she'd worked so diligently for. Suddenly all of the doubts she'd had when Franco had mentioned Paris came back to her.

She had to give up her life. Let go of all she'd worked so hard to achieve to be a wife. She would become one of those women she'd always mocked. The minute a man came along with a ring they dropped it all.

It wasn't that she didn't love Franco, she did. But why should she have to choose? Why couldn't she have both?

Slipping the envelope into her bag, she picked it up and left. The drive home helped to clear her head. Suddenly the idea of a new challenge took over and she started thinking of the changes she wanted to make. How many improvements could be made?

By the time she made it home, she had a plan. She would accept the offer. There were still almost three months between now and the wedding. If things didn't go well she could quit then. The job might not be all she wanted, the new Chief Super might prove to be impossible to work with. But if she didn't do it, she would never know. For now, she would keep it to herself, not tell anyone.

In her office at home, she put the letter in her desk, it would keep for a few months. As she turned to leave, her eyes landed on the box at the top of the bookshelf. There was someone she could tell.

Dropping into the chair at her desk, she pulled out stationery and started the letter…

 _Dear Robbie…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 14**

The letter in his mailbox made him smile. It had been a while since the last one. He hoped everything was OK with the investigation. Grabbing a beer from the refrigerator, he took her letter to the porch.

 _Dear Robbie,_

 _Sorry for the delay in writing. Things have been hectic and as a result my life is at a bit of a crossroads. Don't worry, everything is fine, just have some interesting decisions to make._

 _The investigation is complete. I was not found to have any deficiencies. On the contrary, my work was praised. There has been other fallout though. Dr. Anderson is retiring, as is Strange. Anderson is recommending me as his replacement. It's everything I've ever wanted._

 _But it leads me to a choice. I was planning on leaving, moving away from Oxford, starting a new life. Sort of like what you've done but no tropical destination. Running this office is everything I've worked for, everything I've wanted. Do I give it up? Give up how I've identified myself for so long?_

 _For now I've decided to accept, see how things go for a few months. I can always choose to leave if it's not everything I want. I don't want to be the person who wakes up six months from now wondering what could have been…_

 _Don't feel as if you need to weigh in, I really just needed to tell someone. For now, I'm not telling anyone else. But if you have some wise advice, I wouldn't be opposed to hearing it._

 _Fondly,_

 _Laura_

He read the letter twice. Of course she should take the job. She would be magnificent at it. Finishing off the last of the beer, he headed inside for another. He would write her, give her his advice, wise or not.

The ringing of the phone filled his small bungalow. "Hello."

"Did you have a good day?"

Smiling at the sound of her voice, "It's getting better. How was yours?"

"Uneventful. But I did buy too much at the market today. Wondered if you might like to come to dinner, help me eat some of it?"

"I'd be happy to. I was just trying to figure out what I was going to eat. Can I bring anything?"

"Just you. Half an hour?"

He hung up the phone, smiling to himself. Grabbing a notepad, he jotted a quick note to Laura.

* * *

Dinner was done, kitchen cleaned, they were sitting on her patio watching the sunset. "Robbie, would you like to go out to dinner Saturday night? Somewhere nice?"

Taking her hand, he kissed it. "Are you asking me on a date, Katharine?"

Squeezing his hand, "Would it be wrong if I was?"

He shook his head, "Not at all, I thought you would never ask."

* * *

He'd picked her up. They'd had a beautiful dinner followed by dancing. Turning off the car as he pulled into the drive, he rushed around the car, opening her door. As he helped her from the car, she smiled up at him, losing her balance.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, steadying her. She was slightly tipsy and adorable for it. It had been a perfect evening, a perfect first date.

Pulling him to her, she pushed up kissing him lightly. "Come in for a drink."

"I think we've both had enough. Plus I still have to drive home."

She danced away from him, capturing his hand as she did. "Well at least walk me to my door." Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a heated look, "A true gentleman would."

He laughed, letting himself be led to her door. As she unlocked the door, she turned to him. He smiled down at her, "Well here we are at your door. I've been a true gentleman."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Yes, I did. We've both had enough."

Nodding, she leaned into him. "And you have to drive home." He nodded. "Unless you don't."

"I don't what?"

"Don't drive home." Her smile faded, replaced by something less sure but even more beautiful. "Stay with me, Robbie."

Softly stroking her cheek, he stepped closer. "Are you certain? Is this what you want, Katharine?"

Covering his hand with hers, she nodded. "I want you. I want this."

Lowering his head, he kissed her, thrilled when she pushed into him a low moan escaping her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He used his body to push her into the door.

They kissed, hands roaming. Finally Katharine's hand reached down, turning the doorknob, pushing the door open. As she stepped over the threshold she looked up to see if there was any hesitancy on his part. She knew he was in the same position she was, the first time.

Taking his hand, she glanced up at him. "Is this what you want, Robbie?"

Following her into the house, he kicked the door closed behind him. Pulling her to him, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other trailed up her side, cupping her breast. A stab of desire raced through him at her gasp. "I want you. I want this."

* * *

She stood on the deck, wrapped in a robe, a cup of tea in her hands. A small smile played across her lips. She heard him before his hands gently traced her waist. Feeling his lips on her neck, she tilted her head, allowing him more access.

"Good morning, beautiful. How are you?"

"Happy, at peace." Turning in his arms, she smiled up at him. "And you? How are you?"

"Same here."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she lay her head on his chest. "Can I talk you into breakfast?"

Placing his hand under her chin, he tilted her so she was looking at him. Leaning down he kissed her, "Later…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Walking through the door, she was on cloud nine. Her first day as acting chief had been brilliant. Actually, it had been hell but she'd relished each moment of it. Knowing that each decision she made impacted real change was empowering.

"Laura, I'm on the phone. Be right down, the mail is on the table."

"Thanks, I'll start dinner."

"Don't bother, let's go out."

Smiling, "Sounds like a plan."

Going to the table, she flipped through the mail. Her heart sped up a bit when she saw the envelope. Picking it up, she retreated to her office, tearing open the envelope as she went.

 _Dear Laura,_

 _Of course you should take the job. You would be brilliant at it. Imagine how many more cheeky DIs you can keep in line this way._

 _I don't know why you were thinking about leaving but I hope you don't. Mostly because I think you deserve the job and will be good for the department. But also because you're the last friendly face I will have there. Not that I think you should stay for me. You should stay for you._

 _I know you said I didn't need to weigh in but this is me weighing in. Listen to your gut. You can think about decisions, even overthink them. But when you stop thinking and listen, what does that little voice inside you tell you to do? That's what you should listen to, not me, not anyone else, just that little voice._

 _Fondly,_

 _Robbie_

Hearing Franco on the stairs, she folded the letter putting it away. She called to him, "Ready to go?"

He pulled her to him, "Yes I am. How was your day?"

"Tough but good. I'll tell you all about it over dinner, I'm starving."

Dropping a kiss on her head, he nodded. "Yes, I have big news too."

Wrapping her arm around his waist, she followed as he led them to the door. "What is your surprise?"

"They want me in Paris sooner."

Looking up at him, "Sooner? As in when?"

"Next week."

She stopped walking, "Next week."

"I know, it wasn't supposed to be until after the honeymoon."

Her mind worked overtime, thinking how much easier this could make the next few months.

"Laura, I know this isn't what we planned."

Smiling up at him, she shook her head. "No, I understand. It's work. Besides, I'll most likely be working longer hours anyway." At his skeptical look, she smiled. "I'm positive. It's not like we won't see each other. I'll come to visit you, you'll come here." Stepping closer to him, pressing her body into his, "We'll meet somewhere."

Cupping her waist with his hand, "I like that plan. I'll miss you though."

Pushing up, she kissed him lightly. "I'll miss you too."

"It's only for a few months. Then we're together, forever."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

He watched her sitting outside, reading a book, a glass of wine within easy reach. He could smell something cooking, not a surprise really. She cooked most nights for them. Since that first night he'd stayed, he'd rarely spent a night in his bungalow.

They'd fallen into an easy relationship. She made him happy. He hoped he did the same for her. Opening the door to the patio, he wondered how happy either of them would be with contents of the letter in his pocket.

She turned at the sound of the door opening. A broad smile on her face as he stepped through. "You're early."

Leaning down to kiss her, a little more deeply than he might normally. "It was slow. Thought we might go for a walk before dinner."

She stood, leaning into him, pulling him down for another kiss. "Go change. We have an hour before dinner is ready."

* * *

They'd walked to the overlook and back, talking about trivial things. It was an easy companionship, just like their relationship. Over dinner the light-hearted conversation continued. Robbie cleaned the kitchen letting her return to her book on the patio.

He joined her on the patio, a glass of wine for each of them. As he stepped over the threshold she smiled up at him. "Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Sitting next to her on the chaise lounge, he handed her the glass. "What makes you think there is anything on my mind?"

Stroking his cheek, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I know you. My guess is you have bad news and don't know how to tell me." He looked down, astounded by how well she'd come to know him. "Which means you've been given your dates to return?"

He met her eyes, surprised to feel tears building in his. "Yes."

A sad smile, curved the corners of her mouth. "We knew this would come. It's OK. How much time do we have left?"

"Two weeks."

She inhaled deeply, hadn't expected it would be that soon. "Then we need to get organized, get you packed. Lucky for you, I am an expert organizer."

He kissed her, stopping her chatter. He felt when her resolve broke, almost broke himself when her arms wrapped around him, clinging to him. "Shhh, we can talk all about it tomorrow." Pulling back, he took the glass from her then placed both glasses on the table.

Standing he took her hand, leading her into the house. There would be time for packing, organizing and goodbyes later. Tonight he just wanted to enjoy what little time they had left together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The phone was ringing as she let herself into the house. Dropping her things, she rushed to answer it, hoping she would make it before it clicked over to voice mail. "Hello."

"Laura, hi. I've been trying to catch you all week."

Smiling at Ellen's voice, she sat in the chair closest to the phone. "Sorry I haven't called you back. Work has been crazy."

"Shouldn't you be winding things down? There are only two more weeks to go."

Taking a deep breath, she dove into the conversation she hadn't had with anyone other than Robbie thus far. "About that, I haven't given notice yet."

Silence filled the other end of the line. Finally, she heard Ellen take a deep breath. "Has something changed? Are you still getting married?"

"Yes, that's still the plan." She paused, suddenly unsure of how to explain herself. It had been so easy when writing it to Robbie. Now she suddenly found she didn't have the words, "I…do you remember the investigation I told you about?"

"Yes, you were cleared in that, right?"

Nodding, even though she knew Ellen couldn't see it. "Yes, I was. But Dr. Anderson decided he didn't want to continue on, he decided to retire. And he recommended me for the position."

"Well that is quite flattering. So did you just extend your stay to help transition for whomever he selected after you turned down the job?"

"I didn't turn it down."

"Laura…"

"Hear me out. This is what I have worked for, what I've wanted. I decided to accept and see how it is. This way I would know…"

Ellen interrupted, "Would know what, Laura? That a job was worth more than a man you love. The last time I checked a job won't keep you warm on a cold winter's night. It won't go on vacation with you or hold you at the end of a hard day."

Anger flooded through Laura, "I have central heating, I am perfectly happy vacationing alone and why do I need to depend on someone else to buck up my spirits after a hard day."

"You know what I mean. There is more to life than work."

"There is also more to life than a man. You've never understood that."

"No, what I've never understood is your need to be so bloody independent. What's wrong with knowing someone is there at the end of the day?"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with it. I just don't understand why I have to give up everything to have it."

"What are you giving up? You have a man who adores you, who wants to make a life with you. If you ask me, you're getting everything."

"My life, my work, everything about me that defines me. What am I supposed to do? Be a housewife?"

"And a mother, if you want. What's wrong with being Mrs. Hase?"

Laura paused, the name pulling her up short. Tears formed in her eyes as she whispered, "Because I'm already Dr. Hobson. I've never needed to be more than that."

"What are you saying, Laura? You love Franco."

Shaking her head, she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Yes, but I'm not altogether sure I'm _in_ love with him. I'm pretty sure I should be as thrilled about getting married as you are about the idea of me getting married."

"No, it's just cold feet. Everyone gets them."

"No, Ellen, it's not. The little voice inside of me has been telling me this for weeks. I just didn't quit thinking long enough to listen."

"What?"

"Nothing, just advice someone recently gave me."

"Well that person is an idiot."

Laura laughed, "No, that person is right. I've just fooled myself for too long. If I were really in love, the offer of this job wouldn't have enticed me for a second. When Franco had to go to Paris earlier than planned, I would have moved heaven and earth to go with him. Do you know what my first thought was when he told me?"

"I'm guessing it wasn't heartbreak."

"My only thought was how much easier it would be to keep the new job a secret."

"Wait, Franco doesn't know?"

Laura shook her head, her eyes sliding shut as the level of her deceit fully settled on her. "No."

"What are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do. I have to end things."

"When?"

"Tonight I guess, sooner is better. Right?"

"No, Laura, you can't end an engagement over the phone."

Laura laughed bitterly, "Am I supposed to fly to Paris and end it? Then what, stay in his flat for a day. Yes, that seems wise."

"You have to do it in person. But maybe book a hotel room."

Silence filled the line. Finally Ellen heard Laura sigh, "You're right. I'll book a ticket tonight."

"I can come if you want. Sit in the hotel room, have a bottle of wine or gin waiting."

"Thank you, but no. I need to do this alone."

* * *

Standing in front of the door, she drew in a deep breath. A raging debate brewed inside her as she tried to decide whether to let herself in the door or knock. He'd offered to pick her up at the airport, anxious to see her. She'd deflected, deliberately booking a flight arriving at an awkward time.

Decision made, she withdrew the key from her pocket and let herself into the flat. A delicious smell filled the air, he'd clearly come home early and cooked. Guilt filled her as she closed the door. She dropped the small bag she'd packed by the door and made her way through the spacious flat.

She could hear him, speaking in rapid fire German. From his side of the conversation, she knew he was speaking with his sister. It sounded like wedding preparations and the guilt stabbed more sharply at her.

Hearing her or sensing her, he turned a brilliant smile lighting his face. Quickly, he ended the conversation with his sister then pulled her to him. His kiss was passionate, eliciting a physical response from her, as it always did. For a brief moment, she wondered if she could just give in, let herself be swept away by it all.

She loved him, she knew that. And he was in love with her, perhaps that would be enough. They would have a happy life. She felt herself acquiescing to his kiss, her mind falling silent as it pulled her to him. Somewhere from deep within her, she heard a small voice which had been silenced for too long, _"This isn't for you._ "

Pushing back from him, she broke the kiss. Looked up at his confused expression and with tears filling her eyes said the words which would break both of their hearts. "We need to talk."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Thursday's chapter, posting a bit early for a special person who is traveling early today.**

The two weeks passed quickly. True to her word, it had only taken Katharine a few days to organize and pack his bungalow. From that point forward, he'd simply stayed with her.

Now, the last night before he left, he was down to packing a few clothes. Alone in what had become their bedroom, he tried to imagine how he would possibly tell her goodbye. She'd come to mean so much to him. It wasn't the way he'd loved Val but there was a depth of feeling he'd never expected to find, not here, possibly not ever again.

She watched him from the doorway, thankful for whatever force had brought him to the overlook that day. She'd always been a believer in people coming into your life for a season, reason or a lifetime. In the dark recesses of her mind, she wondered which bucket he fit into. It wasn't a thought she wanted to explore at the moment. He was an unexpected pleasure. Perhaps it was best to leave it at that.

She shook her head, smiling to herself, as she watched him barely fold clothes before cramming them into the suitcase. Closing the distance between them, she ran her hand down his back, thrilled when he smiled down at her. Without a word, she took the item from him, folding it neatly before placing it in the suitcase.

Needing to fill the silence in her mind with something, "You'll need to buy new suits when you get back."

Handing her another item, he shook his head. "What's wrong with the ones I have?"

Smiling over at him, she folded the trousers. "There's nothing wrong with your suits. They're just too lightweight for English weather." A teasing smile lit her face as he handed her a garish floral shirt, "Your shirts on the other hand."

"What's wrong with my shirts?"

"Nothing if you're Don Johnson circa mid-1980s."

Moving to stand behind her, his hands caressed her waist down to the curve of her hips. "So you don't like my shirts?"

Turning in his arms, she traced her hands up his chest. "Not at all. But as it happens I quite like the man in the shirt. Now had you ever shown up in loafers with no socks that would have been a deal breaker."

Laughing, he lowered his head, kissing her. They were both quite breathless when they pulled apart. "Let me take you to dinner tonight."

Katharine shook her head, "No, I would rather stay in, cook for you, have you all to myself." She laughed as his lips trailed down her neck. "Besides we have half a bottle of whiskey to finish before you leave."

Using his body to push her backwards, "You always have a plan, don't you?"

Her fingers nimbly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. "Yes, but I am willing to adjust if you have something else in mind."

* * *

Dinner was finished and they were curled onto the same chaise lounge on the patio. Katharine had poured a healthy measure of whiskey for each of them and they were slowly sipping it.

"Is there a story behind this particular whiskey?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're not the only who notices things, Katharine." He paused, taking a sip, "If you don't want to tell me, I understand."

She shrugged as she took a sip. "Two things. The year it was distilled was the year Andrew and I met. I was 17, first year in college, he took my breath away."

"Did you know the moment you met him?"

Laughing she tilted her head, "Of course, but I made him wait."

He pulled her to him, relaxing as her head rested on his chest, "What's the other thing?"

She took a deep breath, "We went to Ireland on our honeymoon, other places too but we started there. The distillery was one of the places we visited. I fell in love with this particular one but only the 1987. The others are good but this one was special. Andrew claimed it was just a particularly good year."

"So you bought it to honor him?"

Her laugh filled the air. "No, he bought it after we returned. Three cases of it to be exact. Tracked it down all over the world and bought it. It's quite possible I own all of the remaining inventory." She paused for a moment, it was the first time she'd really acknowledged that it was only her now, no longer a we. Shaking her head, she pushed the thought away, taking another sip. "It's one of the few things I took from the house."

"How many bottles do you have left?"

"One case, minus this bottle. We always opened one on our wedding anniversary. A few years we opened a second bottle when something wonderful happened."

Touching his glass to hers, "Thank you for sharing it."

Smiling, she kissed him, tasting the whiskey on his lips. "Thank you for being there."

* * *

She waited as he checked in. In her hands was the beautiful orchid she'd picked only that morning. His eyes had glistened when she'd told him it was for Val.

It had only seemed right when she'd seen it on their walk that morning. He had shared the whiskey with her, she wanted to share something with him for Val. It felt like completing the circle.

His hand on her cheek made her smile up at him. "All done."

He nodded, "Yes, just need to clear security." She nodded, looking up trying to keep the tears at bay. "I have a few minutes."

Shaking her head, "No, you should go."

He pulled her to him, "I'll call you when I get there." He could feel her nodding against his chest. Pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head, he didn't want to think about not seeing her tomorrow or the day after or possibly ever again. "You could come visit me."

Pushing away from him she shook her head firmly. "No, we both know that's not for the best."

"I don't want this to be goodbye."

Touching his cheek, she pushed up, kissing him lightly. "That's sweet but relationships like this have an expiration date. I've loved our time together."

He nodded, understanding her meaning. "I have too."

"I have an idea." He nodded for her to continue, "Let's give it six months. Go back to our lives then we can talk."

"I can accept those terms." He was relieved when she smiled. "Six months from today, I will call you."

"I hope you do but if not, I'll understand."

"Six months, Katharine, I promise." He pulled her to him, delighted when he felt her arms wrap around him.

"I need you to promise me something." He looked down at her, a question in his eyes. "Don't leave it too long."

Smiling he kissed her forehead, "I told you, six months."

Touching his bag, the pocket where she knew he had placed the bundle of letters. "Ask her out. You'll have some adjustment when you get back. But don't linger."

His mouth opened, then he smiled. She knew him so well, in some ways better than anyone ever had. "She's probably not interested."

"Of course she is. She might not know it yet but she is."

"I've never known anyone like you Katharine James."

"Goodbye, Robbie Lewis."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

He'd stared at the orchid for most of the trip. Katharine's words echoing in his mind. Both about relationships such as theirs having an expiration date and about not leaving it too long. He hoped he hadn't hurt her. She'd been so brave or at least had pretended to be. He would call her in six months no matter what was going on in his life.

His thoughts turned to Laura. In her last letter she'd said she was thinking about leaving Oxford. She hadn't said why. He wondered if it was another job or possibly a significant other. It occurred to him asking her out might be a moot point. She might not even be in Oxford. She might not even be available.

He stared out the window as the plane circled the English countryside. He was in a better place mentally than when he'd left. Some was as a result of time passing, the rest was down to Katharine. Helping her, caring for her had helped him. Her words about there being an adjustment period worried him. Things would have changed, they had changed before he left. Would the changes be for the good or simply change?

* * *

As he cleared the secure area with the trolley carrying the few things he'd brought back with him, he saw a young man with a rather fanciful rendering of his name _Lewis_. There was something insolent about the young man, "Are you for me?"

"I am if you're Inspector Lewis, Oxfordshire Police?"

"Well I am, but I never ordered a taxi."

"Well you're in luck sir because I'm not one." Holding up his warrant card, "DS James Hathaway, Chief Superintendent Innocent sent me."

Nodding, "Very good of her."

Something unpleasant crossed James' face, "Yeah, shall we?"

He bent to pick up Robbie's luggage when a pretty young woman with an island accent touched Robbie's arm, "Mr. Lewis, you left them on board.

She handed him the beautiful orchids, "So I did. Thank you, thanks so much."

"No problem."

James looked at the flowers with disdain, "Orchids?"

Robbie bent over, tucking the flowers into his bag, "Yeah, they grow wild."

"How long were you on attachment sir?"

"Two years."

"Nice work if you can get it."

Yawning, Robbie covered his mouth, "Suppose so. Alright then, home James. I've always wanted to say that. But we need to make a quick detour."

* * *

He placed the orchid on her grave, clearing away a few stray leaves. It wasn't as hard as he'd imagined it would be. A mixture of the happy memory of Katharine giving him the orchid, thinking about nothing but his happiness, combined with the inherent sadness of visiting Val's grave. Somehow the conflicting emotions coalesced into a sense of peace.

Looking over his shoulder, he could see the young DS, James. He was getting more annoyed the longer Robbie stayed. One last lingering touch to her gravestone and he stood. He had to hide his smile at the look of sheer relief which crossed James' face.

* * *

As they pulled up to the crime scene, he could feel excitement coursing through him. This was better than going straight to the new Chief Super's office. Sure it was just a delay but he would take it.

As they walked up, his heart stopped when Laura walked toward them. The smile on her face suggested she might be as happy to see him as he was to see her.

Closing the distance between them, her smile deepened, "Ahhh, the wanderer returns."

He wasn't sure what to call her. In their letters they'd simply been Laura and Robbie. Noticing a look of interest on James' face he opted to keep it professional, "Hello doctor."

"Oi, can you turn down the volume on that shirt?"

He smiled to himself. Clearly Katharine wasn't the only one who didn't like his shirts. He made a mental note to buy new ones. "It's good to see you."

Smiling even more, making her nose crinkle she looked up at him. "You too." She turned to James, "Good morning Sergeant."

James smiled tightly, unused to this chipper medical examiner. "Dr. Hobson."

Laura turned, walking toward the crime scene, "So what have we got?"

James tried to hand a package to Robbie, "Scene suit sir."

"I'll pass thanks."

Laura fought a smile. This was one of her changes. Trying to keep the cheeky DIs and DSs from contaminating her scenes. Looking back at him, "They're all the rage these days. You'd better."

He looked at her, to gauge her seriousness. Her expression didn't change. Rolling his eyes, he reached out to James, "Give it here then."

James smiled, wondering what strange hold Dr. Hobson had over the Inspector. As they turned to head into the building he reached for her case. For a brief moment, their fingers touched. He was pleased when she didn't pull away, in fact, she smiled up at him as he took the case.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

He let himself into the flat. Lyn's voice filled the air, leaving him a message. Not really in the mood to speak with anyone, he simply listened to the message as she left it.

He started putting things away as she ended the call, telling him she loved him, twice. A sense of melancholy overwhelmed him. Suddenly he was more tired than he'd ever remembered being.

Abandoning the idea of putting things away he sat at the table. Briefly thought of looking through his mail then thought of the pill the professor had given him. He didn't want to take it if he could avoid it.

Taking a deep breath he decided it would be better to continue his unpacking. He started with the groceries then made his way to the bedroom to unpack his suitcases. As he shook out the clothes, he couldn't help but laugh. Everything was wrinkle free thanks to her packing job.

Hanging up the last of his suits, he opened the second case. On top, neatly folded, was a brand new shirt and a note.

 _Dear Robbie,_

 _I thought this might come in handy. At least save you a shopping trip immediately. I thought the color would bring out your eyes. Take it easy your first night back, try to sleep._

 _I'll be here for a few more days, then I am returning to the states. Don't know where just yet but the number I gave you will be the same. I know I said six months but I am always here if you need a friendly voice._

 _All my love,_

 _Katharine_

Tears filled his eyes. How was it possible she always knew what he needed? Reaching for the phone beside the bed, he dialed the number he'd memorized on the plane. After four rings, the call went to voice mail.

" _Katharine, it's me, Robbie. Sorry I didn't call earlier. Believe it or not I walked right into a murder investigation. Anyway, just wanted you to know I made it safely. So did the orchid. I took it straightaway to Val's grave. Thank you for it."_ He paused, suddenly unsure of what to say. " _I know I haven't been gone that long, but I already miss you. You were right about there being an adjustment…"_

He ended the call, replaced the phone in its base and returned to the kitchen. Dropping into the chair, he tried to push away his turmoil of thoughts. Oddly, his anxiety wasn't about Val and his feelings of loss, not really.

He'd always assumed he would be coming back to something. The job, a sense of security. But now it was all in the air. The new Chief Super didn't care for him, would rather see the back of him. What would he do if she pushed him out?

Fingering the blister pack containing the pill the professor gave him, he briefly thought of taking it. Instead he reached for the phone. Scrolling through the limited contacts, he found the one he was looking for and pressed send, voicemail, again.

" _Dr. Hobson, Laura. It's Robbie, Inspector Lewis. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner some time. It doesn't have to be dinner, lunch, drinks even. Anyway, give me a call. Don't worry about the time, at the rate I'm going I might never sleep again."_

Ending the call, he put the phone on its charger. Then started flipping through his mail.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Laura's arms were full as she struggled to open the door. She could hear the phone ringing and considered letting it go to voice mail. Then changed her mind, perhaps talking with someone might clear the cobwebs.

Grabbing the phone, she answered breathlessly. "Hello."

"Laura, I was getting worried."

Dropping the files on the table, she shook her head. "Why on earth are you worried, Ellen?"

"I've been calling all night."

"Why didn't you call my mobile?"

Exasperation seeped through the phone, "I did; it went straight to voice mail too."

Laura pulled it from her pocket, "Damn, it's dead. Give me a second to put it on the charger." Laura set the phone down then plugged her mobile into the charger. "OK, I'm back. What's up?"

"I was calling to see if you wanted me to come over this weekend. We could book spa appointments, have a few great dinners and drink entirely too much."

"Why on earth would we do that?"

"I thought you might like to stay busy on Saturday."

"Why…" Everything Laura had been trying to push away came back. "Oh! I appreciate it but no. I'm positive I wouldn't be good company."

"Have you heard from him?"

Laura shook her head, "No, but why would I?"

Silence buzzed over the line, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Ellen. I made the right choice. Do I miss him? Yes. But we would have been miserable or at least I would have been and then I would have made him miserable. This way we both get a chance to find happiness."

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"I will be. For now, I'm going to focus on work."

Ellen laughed, "All work and no play…"

"Ellen, I'm not looking for another relationship. In fact, quite the opposite. I don't want a relationship at all. When I'm ready I will find some gorgeous, uncomplicated man to fill the time. Because that's all I want. I'm not looking for a husband or even a relationship."

"You're not always going to feel that way."

"Why not? I've never been someone who needed a man to define who she was."

"I know, Laura. Just don't…I don't know, don't close yourself off."

"I promise, if Mr. Right walks into my life tomorrow, you will be the first to know.

Ellen's laugh filled the line, "Well with a declaration like that, why would I ever worry? You sure you don't want me to come over?"

Laura shook her head, "No, I'm on call this weekend. Raincheck?"

"OK, call me if you need me."

Laura hung up the phone. She hadn't told Ellen the whole truth. The part about not wanting a relationship was true enough. She didn't want one. But she wasn't as fine as she desperately tried to let on. The truth was, she was second guessing her decision.

Franco loved her, she loved him. What if that was all that mattered? Together they'd had more than most couples she knew. Beyond loving one another they actually liked one another. Leaving her work on the table where she'd dropped it, she made her way up the stairs into the extra bedroom.

The dress was still hanging there. It was the only one she'd tried on, had known the minute she fastened the halter. It was simple, elegant, perfect. The material was soft, flowing, molded to her body as if it had been made for her.

Tears filled her eyes. She shouldn't be thinking like this. Deep down, she knew it was for the best. Franco would find someone who would make him happy. And she, well she had a job she loved. And who knew, maybe one day someone would sweep her off her feet. Until then, she could find someone to fill the time.

Reaching into the wardrobe, she pulled out the box the dress had come in. Taking the dress down from the hanger, she folded it carefully. She nestled the dress into the tissue paper, wrapping it carefully around the dress. She put the top on the box then returned it to the wardrobe.

Returning downstairs, she poured a glass of wine. Seeing the flashing light on the machine, she pushed the button. The first three messages were from Ellen. She deleted them without even listening to them. The last was from Robbie.

" _Dr. Hobson, Laura. It's Robbie, Inspector Lewis. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner some time. It doesn't have to be dinner, lunch, drinks even. Anyway, give me a call. Don't worry about the time, at the rate I'm going I might never sleep again."_

She smiled at the message, thinking of their letters. Robbie had seemed better. For a moment, she wondered if he'd met someone while away. Taking a sip of her wine, she shook her head. No, that wasn't possible. Robbie Lewis was not a casual man.

Reaching over, she deleted his message. She'd have a drink with him, as long as someone else was around. She didn't need a complication like Robbie Lewis in her life.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling contemplating how much life could change in the space of such a short period of time. They'd solved the case, Innocent seemed to have accepted having him back. More importantly, the lad had chosen him.

He wasn't a bad egg that one. Would make a fine detective once he removed that rather large stick from his arse. All of the unease from earlier in the week had dissipated and he had finally slept. Not a collapse from fatigue which did little to ease his worries but a deep, dreamless sleep that had left him refreshed.

He was contemplating what to do when the phone rang. Hoping it might be Lyn or even Katharine, he answered it on the first ring. "Hello."

"Robbie? Hi, it's Kate." He wracked his brain, trying to remember who Kate might be. "Jeckyl. From the sleep study."

"Oh, hi. How are you?"

"You said I should call, am I catching you at a bad time?"

Remembering his excitement when he'd seen her last, "No, this is a perfect time."

"I heard you solved the case. Congratulations."

He laughed, "You helped."

"How could I possibly have helped?"

Sitting up in bed, he cast a quick glance at his bedside clock. "Why don't I tell you over lunch? Call it a reward for services rendered."

She smiled to herself at his exuberance, "An offer I can't refuse."

They talked a few more minutes, setting a time and place. Robbie threw the covers off as he hung up the phone, suddenly excited about the day ahead of him. He'd enjoyed talking with her.

He took a few moments to make the bed, smiling to himself as he realized Katharine was with him in many ways. Briefly he thought about calling her again then remembered his promise to wait. Oddly, rather than making him sad, he understood her request.

They each needed time to readjust to their lives. Staying in touch would make that more difficult. It didn't mean he wanted to lose her as part of his life, it just meant he wanted to honor her needs. Picking up his mobile, he pecked around at the tiny keyboard finally finding the calendar.

He clicked through it finding the date six months into the future. He entered an event with her name and number then clicked save. Now he would be reminded. Placing the phone back on his bedside table he headed for the bathroom to ready himself for his date.

* * *

Laura had been awake for hours. She'd attempted to work but found she couldn't concentrate on the reports. Then she tried to read, hoping the book would lull her to sleep. Each time she dozed, her brain would jolt her awake, reminding her of what she should be doing.

She should be in a beautiful villa in Greece right now. Surrounded by well-meaning woman insistent upon transforming her into a blushing bride. Every time she closed her eyes she could hear the arguments she would have used about it being too early to get ready for a sunset wedding.

At some point, she would have slipped away, gone for a walk up the bluff. In her mind, she would have found Franco up there, as anxious as she was to get away from the clamoring people excited to be part of their day.

They would have joked about the bad luck in one breath while dispelling the myth with the next. Then she would have kissed him, deeply, passionately until they were both breathless. There would be no more talk of bad luck. Eventually the nerves would have passed and they would have parted. Each back to the desperately searching attendants.

They would have given themselves over to the anxious people allowing them to do what they needed. Then they would have met under the small gazebo, in front their friends and family and said the words which would have bound them together for life.

There was no doubt in her mind. It was how the day would have gone. Perfect and easy and yet, each time she closed her eyes and saw it she woke in a cold sweat. She knew it was the right choice so why couldn't she just push it away.

Staring at the clock, she was surprised to discover it was almost noon. A quick glance at her phone, she considered calling him. Then realized she wasn't really sure where he was. Was he in Paris? In the flat they'd found together, decorated together, the place they would have called home when they returned from their honeymoon.

Or perhaps he'd gone to Greece after all. It was a family home, he could visit it whenever he wanted. Perhaps he'd needed to go there for a sense of closure.

Throwing the covers off she knew she had to get out of bed, out of her home, their home. Nodding to herself, she knew something she needed to do. She needed to find a new place to live. Someplace that was all hers, had no lingering memories.

She made the bed quickly, happy to restore order to the chaos that were her covers. Mentally she started making a list of all of the things she would like to have in a new home. Her mind wouldn't settle though.

The only way she would be able to calm it was to exert some of the pent-up energy she seemed to have in ample supply lately. Stripping off her night clothes, she dropped them in the hamper, pulling out running clothes and putting them on.

In the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Five minutes later she was in the small garden stretching. A larger garden was added to her mental list, one where she could have a swing, a nice place to read on warm summer's evenings.

Tucking that thought into her mind, she opened the gate and started out for a run, an easy pace, picking up to a steady, faster pace. Her body busy with running allowed her to shut off her mind, push away all thoughts of a sunset wedding.

She paid no attention to where she was running, to the route or the distance. She'd started on Gipsy Lane near Headington Hill. The thought had been a quick out and back to Slade Park. Instead she'd kept going, the pace easy, the pounding pavement comforting, relaxing.

It wasn't until she saw the spires that she'd realized how far she'd run. Thirst pulled at her followed closely by hunger. She had money with her but was suddenly acutely aware of how sweaty she was. She could at least solve the issue of thirst, perhaps find something quick to eat at an outdoor stand.

From there she could cut across the city or if her legs would take it finish the circuit. It was a well-defined circuit. One she and Franco had taken on many Saturday mornings. Her mind had decided it would be the best route. Nodding, she knew exactly where she could go.

Picking up the pace, she made her way to the small café they'd stopped at most Saturdays. It was the perfect place to say goodbye.

* * *

He was trying to be polite, answering her questions, attempting to ask some of his own. He supposed she was a nice enough woman. But he felt like a specimen, as if he was being examined.

It was probably an occupational hazard for her. Perhaps other men didn't mind. But it didn't feel like the easy going conversation he was accustomed to with Katharine. It certainly didn't feel like the give and take teasing he was used to with Laura.

Looking at her, all he could see was her delicate features and blonde hair. If he squinted and didn't listen to her voice, she looked a little like Laura. Not as attractive, not as smart, a pale imitation if he was honest.

There was nothing about her which reminded him of Katharine. They didn't look alike, there wasn't any of the easy, warm compassion he'd found with Katharine. It was all too clinical, cold.

Now he needed to figure out a way to extract himself from this lunch. They were having coffee, remnants of the meal in front of them. He motioned casually for the server, pleased that she'd seemed to intuit his panic.

She appeared smoothly with the bill, which he took care of before any offer of dessert could be made.

Kate smiled at him, "Thank you for lunch, Robbie. Perhaps we could do this again."

Looking at her hand covering the fingers of his left hand, his wedding band was just visible. Saying a silent apology to Val, he smiled sadly. "I'm not sure I'm ready. I thought I was but being here…"

She withdrew her hand, tried to hide the moment of pain. "I understand. We could be friends."

Trying to soften the blow, he nodded. "I'd like that. I'll call you sometime."

They stood, both letting the white lie go unchallenged. She pointed, "I'm this way."

He jerked his head in the opposite direction, "I'm this way. I could walk you."

Shaking her head, she took a step away. "No, it's a safe city. I'll be fine."

Raising his hand to wave goodbye, "Take care, Kate." Without another glance, he walked in the direction of his car.

Surprisingly, the bad date hadn't made him feel bad. If anything, it had crystallized in his mind what he wanted in a woman. He wanted the easy companionship he'd had with Katharine combined with the teasing banter he'd often had with Laura.

He was pulling the keys from his pocket when he saw her. She was sitting alone at an outside table. Her eyes closed, face turned up to the sun. For a moment, he thought about leaving her be. But something in her face made him pause.

Putting the keys into his pocket, he closed the distance between them. "Imagine seeing you here."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

He was pulling the keys from his pocket when he saw her. She was sitting alone at an outside table. Her eyes closed, face turned up to the sun. For a moment, he thought about leaving her be. But something in her face made him pause.

Putting the keys into his pocket, he closed the distance between them. "Imagine seeing you here."

Her blue eyes opened, looking up to meet his. A small smile curved her lips, "More surprising to see you. I'm a regular at this café."

"Fair enough. Is this your normal Saturday spot?"

A momentary look of sadness crossed her face, "It used to be. The last few months not as much."

Tucking his hands into his pants, "The new job?"

"It does keep me busy."

Motioning toward the empty chair, "May I?"

Nodding, she pushed the chair out with her foot, "Sure, join me for something to eat?"

Pulling out the chair more, he sat. "I just finished lunch, but I could keep you company."

The server joined them at the table and Laura ordered then looked at Robbie with a raised eyebrow. She laughed when he ordered a dessert. "What I didn't have dessert with lunch? It would be rude to let you eat alone."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, "Do you run regularly?"

She smiled, "I try to three or four times a week."

"Do you enjoy it?"

Shrugging she thought about it, "Not particularly, but it's efficient exercise."

Leaning forward, he smiled. "If you don't like it, then why do it?"

"I don't hate it. It's a good workout and I don't have to think while I do it. I can turn off my brain and just let my body take over. There's something rather freeing about it."

Robbie froze for a moment. Her words were almost the same as what Katharine had said about running. "I've heard that before." Their food arrived and Laura immediately dug into it. Robbie watched her eat, smiling at her eagerness. "How far did you run today?"

Still focused on her meal, she answered. "To here, about four miles."

"That's a long way, no wonder you are so hungry."

Looking up at him, she couldn't help but laugh. "Would it make you feel better if I said I didn't eat dinner or breakfast?"

Joining in her laughter, he leaned back in his chair. "Not only would it make me feel better, I think you might need dessert as well." As her eyes lit up at the thought, he motioned for the server.

With dessert ordered, they settled in their seats. "I hear you made the cut."

He looked at her with a question in his eye, "What?"

"Innocent? You're one of the team now."

He nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Yes, so it would seem."

"And her protégé chose you."

"How do you know all of this?"

She laughed, "I have my ways."

A companionable silence fell between them. "You know, I half way expected to return and find you gone."

"Why?"

"Your last letter. You said you were planning on leaving Oxford."

She smiled to herself, "I was but then I got some good advice and changed my plan."

"From anyone I know?"

Furrowing her brow, she shook her head. "I don't think so." They smiled at one another. "I should thank you. It was really good advice."

"I should thank you. Your letters were a lifeline."

"I thought you settled in, learned to like living there."

He nodded, thinking about how much he'd enjoyed the last six months. "I did. What about you, what was the plan?"

Laura looked away, the images from her dreams returning full force. "Just something different, nothing specific." Looking around frantically, she waved at the server. "I should go. I have a ton of work to get through."

Robbie stared at her, uncertain of what he'd said to upset her. "I could give you a ride home."

Handing some money to the server, she shook her head. "No, it's OK. I can run home."

He lightly touched her arm, "Laura, did I say something?"

She looked down at him, seeing the concern in his eyes. Smiling she shook her head, "No, sorry." She took a deep breath, "I'd love a ride home."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

They walked in silence toward his car. Robbie wasn't sure what he'd said to change her mood. She'd been relaxed, comfortable, before he'd asked about her plans. Not for the first time he wondered if there had been someone.

Of course, there would be men. She was beautiful, smart, funny. There was probably a queue of men. But had there been someone who was separate from the pack. Suspecting any further questions would only cause her to change her mind about the ride, he decided to leave it alone. When she was ready, she would tell him.

"Do you think you might go out for another run next Saturday?"

"Believe it or not, Inspector, I don't plan every second of my life."

"I didn't think you did, Doctor." He cut his eyes toward her, wanted her to see he was teasing. "Do you think, when we aren't at work, you might call me Robbie?"

"That assumes I will be seeing you outside of work regularly."

He could see a small smile curving the edge of her lips. "It's a small town, we could very easily run into one another. Say next Saturday, after your run? We could have lunch or just dessert."

She didn't know what to say. Was he asking her on a date? It seemed awfully presumptive. She didn't want a date. She didn't want anything.

Robbie could see her battling, the wheels turning in her mind. He had pushed her, he only hoped it wasn't too hard. "If you don't want to, I understand. I just figured you would know good places to go. Lots of things have changed in my absence. It would be nice to have a local show me the ropes." He paused, giving her a chance to speak. When she didn't, he shrugged, "Might be nice to find a regular place."

They continued walking, silence falling between them. "I suppose I could point you in the right direction. Although I could probably just tell you."

He fought the smile her words caused, "Yes, but then you would miss out on a free meal."

She stopped walking, looking up at him, appraising him. "You didn't say anything about it being your treat."

It was harder this time to fight the smile, "Well I couldn't very well ask you to share your knowledge without some recompense. I think lunch…"

"And dessert."

Finally, he smiled down at her, "And dessert seem like a fair wage."

"I couldn't commit to every Saturday."

"Neither can I, murder and what not."

She shrugged, "I suppose, if you are treating and dessert is involved, I could be amenable to introducing you to a few restaurants."

"And do you think you might also be amenable to calling me Robbie, Laura?"

Rolling her eyes, "Don't push your luck, Inspector."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He pushed the button on the key fob, unlocking his car. "Your chariot awaits, Dr. Hobson."

Suddenly feeling better than she had before he sat at the table with her, she knew she had to complete her circuit. "Actually, I think I will just run the rest of the way."

His head turned, fear gripped him, had he done it again. "I really don't mind."

She smiled, the first relaxed smile he'd seen that day. "I know. And I appreciate the offer. But if you are going to be buying me lunch and dessert regularly, I can't really go skipping my run now can I."

He shook his head, fear slowly releasing its hold. "No, we wouldn't want that."

She turned, started to jog away before turning back to him, running in place. "See you next Saturday, Robbie."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

They were wrapping up their lunch. The remnants of the meal lay before them. She was sipping on her tea, him on his coffee.

"Robbie, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing planned, straighten up around the house, maybe some laundry. Why do you ask?"

She chewed on her lower lip, "I need a favor."

Setting his cup on the table he smiled at her, "How can I help?"

"I've told you I'm looking for a new house." He nodded. "I think I've found one. But I would like a second opinion." She paused for a moment, "Normally I would ask my friend Ellen but she doesn't think I should move so she might not be the most useful person for the job."

"Why do you want to move?"

She tensed, not wanting to reveal the reason. "I want something different."

He'd felt her tense, knew he was treading on something and didn't want to push. "Different is good. I'd be happy to help. But we will need to talk about recompense."

Feigning insult, "I'm the one buying a house and you're going to make me buy you lunch?"

Feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket, he pulled it out. "Quid pro quo, Laura." He looked at his phone, a reminder to call Katharine. He smiled, not believing six months had passed.

"Robbie, Robbie…"

He turned to her, still slightly dazed. "Yeah, sorry."

She nodded at his phone, "Is everything OK?"

Putting his phone in his pocket, he motioned for the server. "Everything is perfect. Just a reminder to do something. Do you want anything else?"

She shook her head, "Just an answer to my question."

Handing his card to the server, he smiled at Laura. "As long as you agree to my terms, you have a deal."

"The appointment is at ten. Would you like breakfast beforehand or lunch afterward?"

He pretended to think about the offer, "I should negotiate for both."

"To get that you'd have to go for a run with me."

He laughed, "There isn't a breakfast in the world worth that. Do you want me to meet you there?"

"What if I pick you up?"

"Deal, 9:30?"

Robbie nodded, standing as he did. "Hate to cut this short, but I have to run."

Laura stood, laughing at his joke. "So do I."

* * *

During the drive home, Robbie thought about her asking him to go see the new home. He would read something into it but he knew better. They were friends, it was a big step for her to ask him but it didn't mean anything more.

Pulling into his parking spot he set the parking brake. It only took a few minutes to get inside and settled on the sofa. He dialed the number from memory, listening quietly to the rings.

On the third ring he was just about to give up hope, "Hi."

Relief flooded through him, "It's good to hear your voice."

Her laughter filled the line, "I feel the same. I've missed your broad tones. How are you?"

"Better now. I don't think I realized how much I missed you until you said Hi." He paused, "How are you? Where are you?"

"I'm well. Back in the states."

"How long have you been back?"

"Since about a week after you left. I closed up the house, took care of a few things then flew back."

"To New Orleans?"

She shook her head, "No, I couldn't. I spent some time with my parents. Now I'm living in the DC area. I've gone back to work."

"That's quite the change."

"I needed something to do. Sitting around an empty house wasn't working for me. And as much as I love my nephews, being around them was slowly driving me crazy."

He laughed, "Well at least it was a slow descent. What are you doing now?"

"Environmental law."

"And do you like it?"

She laughed, "I'd forgotten how much."

"I'd ask about it but I don't know the first thing about it."

"How are you? How is Oxford?"

"Cold and rainy. But, after a rough start, welcoming."

She smiled, curling into her sofa. "Does that mean things are progressing with your pen pal?"

He laughed, refreshed by her directness. "Yes and no."

"Well don't skimp on the details."

Running his hand through his hair, "Where should I start?"

"I always find the beginning is a good place."

"Is this really a conversation old lovers have?"

"Yes, especially when old lovers are good friends."

He relaxed, realizing how much he'd needed to hear that from her. "We are, aren't we?"

"Are what?"

"Friends?"

"Always. Now tell me the story."

Rolling his eyes, he sank back into the sofa, "Once upon a time…"

At the end of his story, Katharine whistled. "You tell quite the story. I could have lived without the murder and mayhem but you seemed to have settled in nicely. How do you like your new partner?"

"He's good. A bit too by the book but he's relaxing."

"And Dr. Hobson, your pen pal?"

"Lunch occasionally. But there was some progress today." He paused, playing her invite over in his head. "She asked me to look at a house she's interested in. Even offered to buy me lunch for a change."

Katharine gasped with laughter, "She's buying a house and you're making her buy lunch?"

Robbie joined her in the laughter, "She said much the same."

"And these lunches, are they dates?"

He thought about it for a moment, "No, just two friends having lunch."

"You seem a bit sad about that."

"No, I think it's right for now. I don't want something casual, not with her." He froze for a moment, "I didn't mean…"

"Robbie, I know what you meant. And I don't think there was anything casual about what we had. Now tell me about Laura."

He paused for a moment, "I think she's a bit heartbroken. I don't want to push and end up being something temporary."

"Why do you think she's heartbroken?"

"Just a feeling. In one of her letters she told me she was thinking about leaving Oxford, starting a new life. When I asked her about it, she didn't really answer the question."

"Was she the heartbreaker or the heartbroken?"

"I don't know."

"Can you ever be one without the other?"

He smiled, it was almost as if Katharine knew Laura. "I don't think she could be. So I'm taking things slowly."

"Slow is good. But make sure she knows you are interested."

He laughed, "I'm not really sure I know how to do that."

"You didn't have any problem with me." Smiling at his laughter across the line, "You'll know when the time is right. Until then, be her friend."

"And you, do I get to be your friend? You're not going to make me wait another six months before we talk."

She laughed, "Not at all. We found our equilibrium. You can call whenever you want and I'll do the same."

"We could write letters."

"Or send emails. Not that I don't like getting letters but there is something fun about the instant nature of emails."

"I've missed you, Katharine."

"Same here. I'm glad you're doing so well."

He heard something wistful in her voice, "Are you OK?"

"I am, Robbie. Just a bit melancholy."

"Need a friendly ear?"

"Believe it or not, just hearing your voice cheered me."

"I'm always here, Katharine."

"Thank you, Robbie. Even though there's an ocean between us, I find that very comforting."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

There were days being a cop in Oxford almost wasn't worth it. This week had been full of them. Babysitting a criminal who benefitted from his crimes only to have said criminal killed on his watch.

Then the surprise of a lifetime, the widow was an old friend. She was an unanswered prayer. There'd been a time in his life when she'd been all he wanted. He'd lay awake at night thinking about her.

Then Val had come along and he'd forgotten all about her. Now, here she was and he couldn't deny there was still a certain pull. She was still beautiful, exuded the same quiet elegance. And she'd spent the night at his flat. It had even been his idea, he'd had to sway Innocent.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. But once there, it had been awkward, tense. The conversation about their spouses and then she'd hugged him. For a moment, he'd put all of the awkwardness to the side. He'd forgotten how good it felt to be held. He'd actually been glad when James turned up.

During the night he'd thought of Laura and the stalemate which was their relationship. He'd been back for more than a year and still all they had was the occasional Saturday lunch. She had come out with him and James a few times for drinks. But she always left early.

He wondered if their moment had passed, perhaps he'd waited too long. There were moments when he thought there might be more between them. But each time he tried to push for more, she skittered away.

It didn't matter. He had a case to solve and the woman who'd spent the night in his bed, was now a prime suspect.

* * *

Laura was trying to figure out what she wanted from the machine. Actually, she didn't want anything from the machine. What she'd wanted was lunch away from this place. She'd wandered over, hoping to bump into Robbie, perhaps convince him to take her to lunch.

She didn't really know why she'd come looking for him. It wasn't as if she couldn't buy her own lunch. But she wanted company, and, if nothing else, he was good company. There was something about him that made her feel better about herself. He didn't seem to want anything from her, he just enjoyed her company.

It felt as if it had been too long since a man had enjoyed her company. She'd been on a string of lousy dates. Single evenings that left her feeling alone and unwanted. If she'd been the kind of person who wanted casual sex, they probably would have been fine. But it wasn't who she was, she might not be looking for marriage but she wasn't looking for a one night stand either. So what was the harm in having lunch with someone who actually seemed to like her?

A woman's voice broke through her reverie, "Excuse me. Have you any idea what's going on?"

She turned, seeing the tall elegant woman closing the distant between them. Suddenly, she felt frumpy in her work clothes, hair pulled back haphazardly. The woman made her feel unkempt, "Very rarely."

"Are you a policewoman? Policeperson? Sorry. I don't know what they're called."

The woman certain had the damsel in distress look down, "No, I'm just an itinerant doctor delivering a file."

"Ah, right."

Finally it clicked where she recognized her from, Robbie's case. "You're Mrs. Turnbull, aren't you?"

The woman nodded, "Yeah."

"Tough time you're having."

"Aye, you could say."

Laura looked down, a bit ashamed of her less than charitable thoughts. "Can I get you a cup of really bad coffee?"

"That'd be nice."

Laura turned, motioning for the woman to follow her. "I know this is tough. But Inspector Lewis is really good."

She smiled, nodding, "Aye, Robbie's the best. He let me stay with him last night." Laura stopped, turning to the woman. Seeing Laura's expression, she smiled. "We go back, the Inspector and me."

"Oh, I didn't know."

Laughing lightly, "He was my first boyfriend and I was his first girlfriend. Firsts always hold a special place in your heart."

Laura blinked, not quite sure what to say. "Yes, they do."

"Mrs. Turnbull?" Both ladies turned to the young PC striding toward them. "Inspector Lewis is looking for you. If you'll follow me."

Diane turned to Laura, smiling sadly. "I guess I'll miss out on the really bad coffee."

Laura, still stunned by the woman's admission, nodded. "Some other time." She watched her walk away. For a single moment, she wondered why she felt as if she'd been punched by the woman's admission. Of course, Robbie knew other women. Of course, he was kind to them.

* * *

The case was over and once again he was alone in his flat. As alluring as Diane Turnbull might be, he simply wasn't interested in her. When it came right down to it, there was only one woman he was interested in, Laura.

Diane had said she'd spoken with Laura. Claimed Laura fancied him. Perhaps it was time to put that theory to a test.

Grabbing the phone, he dialed her number and waited…

* * *

She was home alone. Something which happened with all too regular of a frequency. It made her miss Franco. She'd talked to him recently. He was doing well, seemed to be adapting to his new life.

It hadn't bothered her at the time but now, home alone, it depressed her. She was the one who'd broken things off, why was she the one having such a hard time moving on. There was no sense, crying over spilt milk. She changed into running clothes. A nice, long run would help to clear away the cobwebs.

Just as she was about to step out the door, her phone rang. She thought about letting it go then grabbed the phone. "Hello."

"Laura, hi it's Robbie."

She smiled, completely unaware she was doing it. "Robbie, hi."

"I know it's short notice. But any chance you might like to have dinner."

Biting on her lower lip, the smile broadened. "When?"

"Tonight?"

Looking down at her running clothes, thinking about her lack of effort lately with her appearance. "I need to change. I've just come back from a run."

His laughter filled the line, "I've seen you after a run, Laura."

"I know but it was a long day. It won't take me too long. I could meet you somewhere in say 45 minutes."

"What if I pick you up? That would give you a few extra minutes."

"45 minutes?"

"It's a date."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

He stood outside her door, suddenly nervous. When he'd said it was a date, she hadn't contradicted him. Was this the beginning? Was this where all of their lunches became something more?

He was just about to knock when she opened the door, "Were you planning on waiting out here all night? A girl could starve, you know."

He smiled down at her, somewhat surprised by her appearance. She'd clearly tried to do something with her hair but even to his untrained eye it seemed to have gone slightly awry. As a result, she'd ended up pulling it into some erratic arrangement. She still looked lovely but he could tell she was somehow self-conscious.

"Well we wouldn't want that. Can I take from your rather eager opening of the door, you are ready to go?"

Sighing, she pulled the door closed behind her. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Following her to the car, "Is your mood due to low blood sugar or is something else the matter?"

She turned back to him, at first angry but then realizing she was taking out her personal disappointment on him. Taking a deep breath, she smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit annoyed with myself and I seem to be taking it out on you. It's unfair, please forgive me."

Walking around to open her car door, he smiled down at her. "There's no need. Do you want to talk about why you are annoyed with yourself? I've been told I'm very easy to talk to."

Smiling up at him, she shook her head. "Just me being a girl. It's not worth the wasted breath."

He watched her settle in the car, then closed the door. As he settled in his seat, "The offer stands if you change your mind. You can always talk to me, Laura."

She stared at him for a moment, realizing the truth of his words. Somehow in the last year, she'd come to trust him a great deal. "You'll think me silly. And I'm not really sure I want that."

Robbie had been married for a long time and had a grown daughter. He knew when to leave well enough alone. Starting the car, he nodded. "I doubt I could ever find you silly but I will leave you with your secrets."

They drove in silence with music as the only sound. Laura turned to him, "What is this we are listening to?"

Laughing, he turned the music down just a bit. "Do you not like the musical selection, Dr. Hobson?"

"I like it just fine if I was planning to jump from the nearest high building."

His laughter deepened as he muted the music. "Well that is a specific reaction to it."

No, I mean it, I might be a little out of sorts but I'm not suicidal. Do you mind if we change it?"

Waving at the console, "Find whatever suits you."

Sensing she might have hurt his feelings, "Do you like it?"

There was a pause before he shook his head the tiniest fraction. A deep sense of disloyalty stabbed at him, "Not really, but James gave it to me so I figured I needed to give it a go."

"That explains so much."

"What?"

"If he listens to a regular dose of this, it explains why he's so dour all of the time?"

"Afraid you have it all wrong, Laura? He doesn't listen to it, he plays it. That's his band."

Her eyes widened, she'd insulted his partner and in a very personal way. "Oh God, Robbie, I'm so sorry. Promise me you won't tell James?"

He shook his head, smiling at her discomfort. It was so rare to see her discomfited. He found he quite liked it. "There's a price for my silence."

"Anything."

"Tell me what had you so unnerved when I picked you up."

Leaning back into the leather seat, she stared straight ahead. Maybe telling him would be for the best, "You're friend, Diane Turnbull."

His heart rate picked up a bit. Had Laura been jealous of Diane? "She told me you chatted. Did something happened?"

"No, she was lovely. Very calm, collected. All I could think was I didn't look half as pulled together as she did and she'd lost her husband two days earlier."

Laughter escaped before he could stop himself. The coldness emanating from her told him he'd made a mistake. He quickly pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and parked the car.

Turning to her, he smiled. "I'm not laughing at you, Laura. Please don't think that."

She shrugged, still looking out the front window. Her hand travelled unconsciously to her hair, "How else am I supposed to take it?"

"All she has to do is pull herself together. She doesn't really work, only has a handful of clients. Looking like that is sort of her job."

Eyes blazing, she turned to him. "So it's OK for her to look elegant and pulled together because it's her job. But the rest of us…"

He looked at her quizzically, completely lost in her argument. "The rest of us what, Laura?"

"Nothing, I told you it's silly. I shouldn't had said anything."

He wondered for a moment if Laura was feeling insecure. "I like your hair."

"No you don't, you're just being kind. It's a mess and we both know it." Her hand went to it, pulling at the clips she'd used to hide what she'd tried to do. "I tried to pull off that sleek look Diane Turnbull had and I only managed to piss off my hair and myself."

This time Robbie managed to stifle the laugh. Her hair was even messier down than it had been up. "I have a better idea." She turned to him again. He could see the tears welling in her eyes. "How about we find a nice chip stand and take a walk?"

"Ashamed to be seen with me?"

Reaching for the hand she was running through her hair, he pulled it from her hair. "Not at all. But you're a bit frazzled and I don't think you would enjoy yourself very much." Squeezing her hand, he smiled. "I'd rather you had a relaxing evening and I don't think going in there right now will accomplish that."

She exhaled, a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. "You really don't mind?"

Shaking his head, he started the car. "Some chips, a nice walk, that's more my speed any day of the week. I'm a simple man, Laura."

Pulling down the visor, she looked in the mirror, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. Slowly, she pinned her hair into a slightly more organized arrangement then sat back. "Thank you, Robbie."

"For what?"

"For not thinking I'm completely insane."

"Well I wouldn't go that far."

She hit him lightly on the arm, "Hey."

"Actually, it's a bit of a relief, Laura."

"How so?"

"It's nice to know you have insecurities, just like the rest of us."

She didn't know what to say to his comment. Sitting back in her seat, she contemplated his words. Suddenly, she didn't feel quite as insecure.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Laura smiled as she walked into her house. She was in a much better mood now than she'd been several hours earlier. Robbie had a way of calming her. She supposed it was what made him a good detective. His unassuming manner made people relax and trust him.

Pulling the clips from her hair, she made a decision. Grabbing the phone, she dropped the clips into the trash can as she dialed the number.

"Hello."

"I'm taking you up on your offer."

"Laura? What offer?"

"A spa weekend. And I want to go shopping."

"When?"

"This weekend. I'm in the mood for a change."

Ellen laughed, "Does this mean you are ready to get back in the game?"

"It does. But first, a new me."

"Laura, you're gorgeous. You don't really need a new you."

"Perhaps not new, but definitely a fresher version. Something low-key but polished."

"What's precipitating this change?"

Laura sat on the sofa, smiling at Ellen's question. "Nothing really."

"Laura?"

She took a deep breath, "OK, I had a conversation earlier today with a woman who was polished and pulled together."

"Not an unusual thing, Laura."

"It's unusual when she's the widow in a case and looks like she just stepped out of a salon."

"I'm going to guess you were in your normal workday attire."

Laura laughed, "Worse. I haven't had my hair cut in months, and I don't know what to do with it so it was pulled up. And I spilled something on my shirt so I grabbed something out of my locker. It was an awful floral thing. And there she was in a well-tailored suit and perfectly smooth hair. And I felt inferior."

"Oh Laura…"

"I know, I shouldn't feel that way."

"That wasn't what I was going to say at all."

"What?"

Ellen laughed, "I was going to say it's normal to have a relaxing after the end of a relationship. You had to mourn, you did it by letting yourself go a bit. Now it's time to get back into the swing of things."

"You know, one day, my best friend is going to tell me what I want to hear."

"Not as long as I am your best friend. I love you, Laura. I let you have your period of mourning. Now it's my job to kick you in the pants and get you back on your game."

* * *

Robbie felt good about their evening. He definitely wouldn't call it a date, but it was closer than any of their lunches had been. It had been nice to see an insecure Laura. She was typically so calm and collected.

Tossing his keys into the bowl by the door, he pressed the button on his answering machine.

 _"_ _Hi dad. Give me a call when you have a chance. Nothing urgent. I'm on nights for the next few weeks."_

 _"_ _Robbie, hi it's Katharine. Sorry we keep missing each other. I'm working from home for the remainder of the day so I should be easy to reach. Give me a call if you have a chance."_

He picked up the phone, dialing the number. A smile broke over his face when she answered on the first ring.

"Hey you. Are you working?"

"No, just got home. I was at dinner with Laura."

"Dinner? That's quite a progression from Saturday lunches."

"Don't read too much into it. It was an odd week. An old girlfriend reappeared as the widow in a case. It just…I don't know. I wanted, oh hell, I don't know what I wanted."

"Sure you do. You wanted Laura."

"Not like that, well yeah, like that. But…"

"But what?"

"Diane, the widow, represents my past."

"And Laura represents your future." There was silence as she waited for him to respond. "How was dinner?"

He shook his head, "Interesting. She was a bit out of sorts. She ran into Diane, felt intimidated. I've never seen her insecure. She's always so confident."

Katharine laughed, "I'd say that confirms your belief she might have been involved with someone."

"What?"

"One of two things happens when women end relationships. They either completely improve themselves or they let themselves go."

"I didn't say she let herself go. She's beautiful."

"In your eyes, but I suspect she took a look at your ex-girlfriend and reexamined everything about herself."

Robbie thought about their conversation in the car, about her hair. It all made perfect sense now. "Maybe."

"Now are you prepared for her to swing the other way."

"She doesn't need to do that for me."

Katharine laughed, a deep full-throated laugh. "Oh, darling, she won't be doing it for you. She'll be doing it for herself. And you need to be prepared because she will probably start dating."

He growled, "Why can't she date me?"

"Robbie, you don't want that."

"Hello, have you gotten lost in the conversation?"

"No, what I mean is anyone she dates now is going to have a shelf-life of about three months. Do you want to be that guy?"

He paused for a moment, "No, I don't want to be that guy. So I just have to watch while she dates other men?"

"Well I don't recommend you stalk her. But you will have to bide your time. Be her friend."

"Is that how I won you over?"

She laughed, smiling at his joke, "In fact, it is. I believe you underestimate how charming you are."

"I'm going to choose to believe you even if I believe you might just be telling me what you think I want to hear."

"Oh, Robbie, you know me too well for that. If I were willing to tell you what you want to hear I wouldn't have told how awful those shirts were."

"I suppose."

"You know, Robbie, you could date too."

"That's what I want to do. I want to date Laura."

"I know. But until she is ready, it might not hurt to flex those muscles."

He scoffed, "You act like it's something one has to practice."

"Think of flirting as a muscle. If you don't use it, you won't be able to when you need it."

"Can't I flirt with Laura?"

"Why not? As long as you flirt with others too."

"And, Ms. James, are you following any of your own advice?"

She shrugged, "Well I'm a natural flirt. But in answer to your specific question, yes I have been seeing someone. It's early days but it's got potential."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"It hasn't come up and I wasn't sure if it was anything more than the occasional dinner."

"And now?"

"Well, it's fun and I think it's exactly what I need right now."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Sorry for the delay. 13 chapters in one night combined with a week of meetings sucked the writing right out of me. This is the first time I've had to sit down and write. I promise to be better this week.**

There was something off about this case. He didn't for a moment think the young mother had committed suicide. Yet, the medical examiner, Dr. Cook insisted it was. Innocent had given him an order to either prove it wasn't suicide or close the case.

It was this order that brought him to the morgue, in search of someone who could give him better answers. He hadn't expected to find Laura. Dr. Cook had said she was on holiday.

Upon seeing him, she sped up, intent on catching him. "Would you like to step into my office?"

He looked at the door she pointed to, confused. "This is your office?

Her voice more insistent, "Quickly."

He walked through the door, somewhat surprised to see her close it behind them. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of her scrubs, removing one cigarette. "I thought nurses weren't allowed to smoke in here."

Real anger seemed to flow from her, "I'm not a nurse." Holding up the cigarette, she waved it at him, "You will observe the cigarette is unlit. Have you ever seen me smoke before? No." Laura looked longingly at the unlit cigarette, "It's merely an indicator of stress. If I light the cigarette, you know I'm about to scream."

She walked back to the door, looking through the window. Putting the cigarette back into her pocket, she checked to make sure no one was outside the door. "I understand, in my absence, you've had dealings with Dr. Cook. Yes? How can I put this with professional integrity?"

She stalked back to Robbie, her hand still in the pocket paying with the cigarette. "The man's a complete ninny and outstandingly crap at his job."

Robbie nodded, finally understanding her rant, "Sometimes, you know, I worry that we're not on the same wavelength." He looked over his shoulder, checking to see if there was anyone behind them. "But on this occasion…"

"Yeah, I'm like you, Lewis, I can't delegate. And if I have to delegate, I have to check."

He nodded, a seed of excitement growing. "You're gonna tell me my suicide wasn't a suicide."

"Well not unless she managed to strangle herself with her own hands and string herself up half an hour later."

He smiled, thrilled he suddenly had a case and his instincts weren't off base. Looking over his shoulder, "Dr. Cook, he's the one who caused all of the problems? Before I came back?"

She nodded, "Yes, and I thought I had him retrained, at least enough he could handle basic things. Clearly I was wrong."

"I need to run, let Innocent know we have a case. Do you want to grab drinks later? I'm happy to listen."

A small smile crossed her face, he could see some tension release. "Thanks but I need to review all of his cases. A raincheck?"

Nodding, he reached around her to open the door. "I look forward to it, Dr. Hobson."

* * *

He was waiting for her. It had been a long day and he wasn't sleeping especially well. A yawn escaped just as she entered the room.

"You might let me start speaking before you express boredom."

He walked around the table as she turned back the sheet covering the woman. "I've never been so excited in my life. Just keep it simple."

She looked up at him both annoyed and amused. He did look exhausted, "These bony protuberances, we doctors call them 'shoulder blades'." She smirked up with him, amused at his annoyance. "Well above the shoulder blades you will see two areas of contusion here and here." She held her hand over the bruising.

Stepping closer, he held up his hand. "May I?"

"Mmhmm."

He leaned over the body, aligning his much larger hand with the bruising.

Laura leaned into him. "And that is how you grab somebody unawares and force their head into a pillow until they die."

"And then put them in the car with the engine running and a pipe through the window."

Laura nodded, "So it's no longer murder, it becomes suicide. And what is emblematic of death by exhaust fumes when the subject is sitting, is blood in the knees and the ankles, the color of bubble gum." She moved the sheet to reveal the legs, "This she does not have."

Nodding, "She was already dead."

Laura nodded, "What she does have, deep in her nasal cavity is this." She walked back to the table behind them and picked up a specimen jar then carried it back to Robbie. Holding it up to the light, "A filament of goose down."

He could hear the pride in her voice, an almost smug, excitement. He could hear Katharine's voice in his head telling him it was OK to flirt with Laura. He lowered his voice, "Doctor, you bring me all this because you secretly love me."

Laura turned, looking up at him. There was a smugness in his voice which she found slightly thrilling. But as much as she might like it, she couldn't have him thinking he could get the better of her. Cutting her eyes, she turned her attention back to the body.

"If I bring you anything at all, Lewis, you cocky sod, it's because I secretly love Hathaway."

He had to force himself not to laugh. She might protest but he thought she liked him flirting. He started to leave then stopped. "Laura." She turned back to him, surprised at his use of her first name at work. "I like your hair. It's not a mess at all."

Her hand moved involuntarily to touch her hair. A pretty blush crept across her chest. "I…uhhh…got it cut while I was away."

He nodded, "It suits you."

* * *

He was sprawled across his sofa, an ice pack over his eye. He'd promised James he'd have his eye looked at but in the end it had seemed like too much trouble. All he really wanted was sleep and of late it had been elusive.

He'd listened to Katharine's advice, had gone on a date. And even before it went pear-shaped due to the case, it hadn't felt right. She'd kissed him, caught him by surprise and it felt wrong.

What he'd had with Katharine hadn't been love but when they'd kissed, it had felt right. Whether it was something he desperately needed or just chemistry, everything about his relationship with Katharine had felt, well it had clicked.

Teasing Laura earlier in the week had felt right too. Everything about their exchanges had made him feel better. He couldn't help but smile at her annoyance when he'd commented about her being secretly in love with him. Then her blush when he complimented her.

The phone ringing made him lift his head. A groan issued forth as the pain in his head returned. "Hello."

"Am I too early?"

Katharine's voice made him smile, "No, I'm just in a bit of pain."

"What happened?"

He told her the story, mildly surprised at how calmly she seemed to take it. "I probably need a few stitches."

"Let me guess, you aren't going to get them."

He laughed, groaning at the stab of pain. "If my head still hurts like this in the morning, I promise, I will."

"You sound tired."

He started to protest then stopped. "I am. I'm not sleeping."

"You can always call me. Advantage of having a friend who's five hours behind. When you're not sleeping, I'm still awake."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt a date."

Her sigh filled the line, "Not to worry. I would have to be dating someone for you to interrupt anything."

"What happened?"

"Nothing untoward. He wanted more than I can give, may ever be able to give."

There was a pause, he wasn't quite sure what to say. "I'm sorry."

"No need. I'm not looking for anything permanent. May never want it again."

"You will. You just haven't found the right person yet."

She laughed, "And how is the lovely Dr. Hobson?"

His doorbell rang. He sat up, wincing at the pain. "Give me a second to answer the door and I will tell you all about her."

Looking through the pane of glass by the door, he was surprised to see Laura standing there. "Katharine, you aren't going to believe it, but she's at my door."

"Well hang up, silly. Go play with the live girl." He was just about to hang up when he heard her say, "I expect a full report."

He hit end on the phone at the same time he opened the door. "What brings you here, Dr. Hobson?"

Holding up a small medical kit, she smiled. "Rumor has it you have an eye that needs tending."

"I didn't know doctors still made house calls."

"Normally, I don't, well unless the patient is dead. But for you, I decided to make an exception." She paused, a small smile tugging at her lips, "On one condition."

"What's that, doctor?"

"I know you're not sleeping. I brought a sleeping pill, promise me you'll take it, only for tonight."

"How do you know I'm not sleeping?"

She shrugged as she stepped past him into his flat. "You're not the only insomniac, Robbie."

Not for the first time, he was struck by how well she knew him and how little he knew about her. "I'll take the pill, on one condition."

She looked up at him, shyly, "What's your condition?"

"You call me the next time you can't sleep."

"Then we'll both be awake."

Closing the door, he nodded, "I can't imagine anyone I would rather be awake with, Laura."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

He watched her leave. She looked beautiful. Since she'd come back from her trip she seemed to be taking more care with her appearance. It wasn't anything overt, just a touch more makeup, her hair was always tidy. But tonight, she'd clearly made an effort.

And she'd commented about a party she'd been enjoying. Had she been with someone? He knew he should expect it but still there was a stab of jealousy. Why did it have to be this damn hard?

James asking him a question pulled him back to the conversation. "What did you say?"

"I don't think we can do anything else tonight, sir. I'll take you home we can regroup in the morning?"

He nodded, "Agreed. But I'll walk. See you in the morning."

He walked away, leaving James slightly confused. Turning the corner, he could hear her voice. At first he thought she was talking to a member of her team. It wasn't until he was almost on top of her he realized she was on the phone. He paused, hiding in the shadows.

"I'm really sorry, I had to leave. I could meet you somewhere. We could have a drink. Or if you want, I could come over."

There was a pause, clearly someone on the other end was talking. He saw her shoulders fall, "No, I understand. Some other time perhaps."

She ended the call and Robbie felt exposed. If she turned, she would see him. He could tell she was upset and wanted to give her a chance to walk away. Looking over his shoulder, he made sure no one was around.

Calling out a bit louder than he normally would, "James, I'll see you tomorrow." Then he stepped out of the shadows. "Dr. Hobson, I figured you would be getting back to the party you were enjoying."

She turned back to him, eyes shining, smile just a bit too bright. "It's late, my date has already left."

His pulse raced, she had been on a date, and it sounded like it hadn't ended well. "There will be other nights, other dates that don't end in murder."

She smiled, "Yes, there will be."

"Can I walk you to your car?"

Putting the last of her things into the back of the SOCO van and nodded. "That would be appreciated." She pointed up the road, "I'm up here. Didn't you ride with James?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not far from here. Decided to walk."

She shrugged, "I could give you a lift."

"Are you sure?"

Rolling her eyes, "Well it's terribly out of my way. But I wouldn't want you to over exert yourself."

"You'd be surprised at how fit I am, Dr. Hobson."

She pretended to eye him critically. "I guess you'll do."

He smiled to himself. "Well it's not a ringing endorsement but I'll take it."

"And how do I measure up?"

Robbie stumbled, knowing she was teasing. Catching himself, he laughed, "Much better since you got your hair cut."

She slapped his arm, "Robbie."

"Hey, you were the one who claimed to be a mess. I didn't happen to agree with you."

"You said you like my haircut."

"And I do. But I liked you just fine before, Laura."

She stared at him over her car, "Thank you, Robbie."

"You're welcome. Do I still get a ride?"

They rode in silence, a slight unease filling the car. Finally Robbie, stepped into the void, "Have you been sleeping?"

"As much as I ever do. What about you?"

"It comes and goes. But the last few weeks have been good." As she pulled up to his flat, he turned toward her. "I was serious, you know?" She looked at him, "When I said you could call me."

"I know. It means a lot. Thanks."

He shrugged, "It's what friends do. We are friends, aren't we? Not just colleagues."

Her brow furrowed, "Well I've never given Hathaway a ride home, or had breakfast with him or stitched up his eye." Nodding as she beamed at him, "Yeah, I think we're friends."

Their eyes met, held for a few seconds longer. Before he did something to push too far, he opened the door. "I should go. There's an early PM and the doctor in charge is a real task master."

"You definitely don't want to get on her bad side."

He smiled as he stepped out of her car, "No, I don't."

* * *

She was in bed, a cup of tea at her side, a book in her lap. It was almost midnight and she knew sleep would elude her tonight. There wasn't any particular reason but she'd come to recognize the symptoms.

Each time it happened, she tried to engage in soothing rituals. Things that would calm her and hopefully let her go to sleep. She had sleeping pills but preferred not to take them. Typically, she waited until the fourth night before she took a pill. Tonight was night three.

Resting her head against the headboard, she tried not to think about what a disappointing week it had been. The party she'd attended had been good, she'd been having a good time until the call came in.

Her date had masked his annoyance at the time. But when she'd called to reschedule he'd declined. Said he wasn't too sure her line of work was what he wanted. She hadn't realized how understanding Franco had been. Maybe she should give him a call, pop over to Paris for a weekend.

It would probably be a bad idea. She felt certain she could separate it, make a weekend about sex and fun and not about their relationship. Why was she thinking like this? One date shouldn't have her thinking like this.

Had it really been a good date though? The more she thought about it, she'd enjoyed the party but the date. There really hadn't been much chemistry. When she'd made a bad joke, he hadn't laughed. Had even looked at her askance. It really shouldn't be this hard to find someone who accepted her, even when she made bad jokes.

Shaking her head, she stood. Needed to get out of her bed so she didn't associate it with not sleeping. She'd like to associate it with sex but that seemed to be off the table. Picking up her cup, she walked to the kitchen with her book. Might as well have another cup of tea.

Clicking on the kettle, she stared out the window. There was one person who accepted her, bad jokes and bad hair. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number. She almost hung up but then heard a sleepy voice.

"Laura?"

"I'm sorry, Robbie. I shouldn't have called."

"Are you OK?"

"I can't sleep."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

He was directing the bus driver to the constable to give a statement as she walked up. Her hair was windblown, sticking out just a bit and somehow on her it worked.

She smiled up at him as she approached. Her greeting was slightly breathless but she seemed happy to see him. "Hi." Looking around, "No James today?"

"He's in court."

Furrowing her brow, she teased, "Knickers off clothes lines again?" Looking off into the distance, she waxed poetic. "Let's hope the judge shows leniency."

While Robbie appreciated her light-hearted humor, this time it was out of place. "It's the Zelinsky case."

Laura could have kicked herself. She always knew her gallows humor would get her into trouble. Looking slightly admonished, she smiled. "Ah."

Robbie smiled tightly, knowing he couldn't really be upset with her. She hadn't known and was simply trying to make a difficult job less so. He followed her onto the bus.

As she was climbing on, he heard her ask. "So, what have you got for me?"

"Suspicious death."

At the body, she assessed the body. "Middle-aged, overweight." Pulling out a pack of cigarettes she handed them to Robbie, "Smoker. Been drinking too. If I had a pound for every suspicious that turned out to be a common garden heart attack…"

"What about the blood on his chin?"

Digging through the man's pockets, she frowned, "He could have bit his tongue. People do."

Watching her hands peruse the man's pockets, "Any ID on him?"

Successful, she handed the wallet to Robbie. As he rifled through it, she took a step closer, hoping to smooth over her earlier faux pas. "He, uh…found the girl, didn't he? Hathaway."

Robbie frowned as he looked at the contents of the wallet, "He's a big lad."

"Oh, you boys." He looked up from the wallet. "Never let anyone in. What is that, do you suppose? Learned behavior? Fathers and sons?"

"Monkey see, monkey do."

She paused for a moment, unsure of his cavalier attitude. "Seriously." She waited until he met her eyes, "Has he seen anyone?"

"Like who?"

"A counselor."

"He'll be all right. Better than Dr. Stephen Black."

Knowing when she had been dismissed, Laura returned to the body. Pulling her hand from the back of his head, she looked down at the blood covered glove. "I take it all back. It wasn't a heart attack."

He stayed with her, observing what she did with the body. In all honesty, he wasn't sure how much he noticed. He was thinking more about her words. " _Oh, you boys. Never let anyone in."_

Was that really how she felt? If anything he thought she was the closed off one. He was certain she knew almost everything about him. But other than she liked to run and she preferred a gin and tonic to whiskey, he didn't know much of anything about her.

"Robbie…Robbie."

"Sorry, thinking about the case."

"They need to take the body. PM at four."

He nodded, "I'll see you then."

* * *

He walked out of the building from talking with Frances Woodville. Not only did he have a lead on the case, he had a date. It had taken him by surprise but as he thought about it, it wasn't all bad. Perhaps he needed to find a new interest beyond Laura Hobson. He was tired of being kept at arm's distance.

* * *

She found herself working late again. She supposed it was better than sitting at home alone. There had been other dates, even brief relationships for lack of a better word. But each time she ended things because they didn't quite fit. So, for now, she was married to the job.

Hunger was beginning to build, it was most likely what would drive her from the building. Best to read through these reports at home with something to eat and a glass of wine. From under the stack of files, she could hear her mobile ringing.

She rummaged through the pile, finding the phone. The number froze her in place, Franco. Her finger lingered over the screen, then hit accept. "Hi, stranger."

"Hello, Laura. It's good to hear your voice."

She nodded, chewing on her lower lip. Her pulse racing through her veins, "Yours too. How are you?"

"I'm well. Traveling a bit but still love Paris."

"That's great."

There was a moment's pause, "How are you?"

Tears filled her eyes, she found she didn't want to tell the lie. But pride wouldn't allow her to tell him how much she missed him. "I'm good. Working too much but when haven't I. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I wanted to tell you something, wanted you to hear it from me."

Her heart stopped, "That sounds ominous. Are you…is something wrong?"

His laughter filled the line, softly caressing her skin. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said it that way." He paused, she could hear him breathing over the line. "I'm getting married, Laura."

All of the air left her lungs, she found herself incapable of taking a breath. It could have been moments or it might have been hours. Finally, she squeezed out a single word, "When."

"Week after next."

"That's wonderful, congratulations."

"Her name is Alexandra, I think you'd like her."

She looked up trying to stop the tears building in her eyes, "If she makes you happy, I'm sure I would."

"There's more." Still having a problem breathing, Laura remained silent. "We're having a baby. It's not why we're getting married, we were already engaged. It's simply why it's so soon."

She wiped at a tear rolling down her cheek, "It's everything you've ever wanted."

"I guess so. Laura, I don't want you to think…"

"I don't. You're just calling to tell me. I know."

"I thought it would be best coming from me and not a mutual friend."

She closed her eyes, all thoughts concentrated on drawing breath. "Thank you, I appreciate it." Silence filled the line, neither really knowing what to say. With tremendous effort, Laura managed to draw a single deep breath. "Franco, I have to go. Someone in the lab needs me. Congratulations and good luck."

She ended the call before he could say anything else. Going home would be a mistake now. Distraction was what she needed. She opened the file on top and started reading.

* * *

He found himself walking aimlessly, thinking about what James had done. Unsure of how to react to it. Without even thinking about it, he found himself in the morgue. Somehow he knew she would still be there. He was drawn to her, inexorably.

* * *

Laura looked up just as Robbie walked past her window. Panic filled her, she didn't need to see him when she was this vulnerable. Didn't need to confuse herself or him with her maelstrom of feelings.

Sticking his head in the door, "You got a minute?"

"I guess."

"Care to grab a drink?"

She smiled sadly, "I'm not really dressed for it."

"I can wait if you want to change."

* * *

He'd told her the story while walking to the pub. Leaving her to find the table, they picked up the conversation when he brought the drinks to the table.

"He's just not thinking straight."

"The Zelinsky case?"

"Yeah, well, it's partly that but…" Taking a sip from his beer, "It's something more. To do with Crevecouer. Going back there after all these years. Whatever it is, it's got him all bent out of shape."

Taking a moment, Laura stared down at her glass. "So how've you left it?"

"I told him to take some time. Think it over. Then tell me what he wants."

Her mind wandered to her conversation with Franco. Wondered if they had ever been straight with one another if things would have been different. She'd never told him what she wanted and she was almost certain he hadn't been completely forthcoming either. "And what do you want him to do?"

He looked at her for a moment, concerned with the sadness in her voice. "Me? It's not for me."

"Why not?"

"Well…" Meeting her eyes, he was struck by the emptiness he saw there. Not for the first time, he wondered what had happened to her when he was gone. He wondered if this conversation was about more than James. "He's an awkward sod at the best of times. God knows. But he's my awkward sod. I don't want to go through all the palaver of getting another sergeant house-trained."

She paused for a moment thinking Robbie might have just said the most honest thing ever to her. "Have you told him?" They stared at one another each certain they were no longer talking about James. Her pager beeping interrupted the intimate moment.

Digging through her purse, she sighed out of sheer frustration. Looking at the display, "Duty calls, I'm afraid."

He watched her, wondering if they'd just missed out on something. "Well… Thanks for…you know, listening."

She nodded, "Any time." Pausing again, she decided to just say what was on her mind. "People don't know how you feel unless you tell them."

He watched her walk away, asking himself if she'd been talking about James or them. Maybe it was time he did more than be her friend, declare himself to some extent.

* * *

He'd made up with James. Forgiven the lad for his missteps during the case. They were probably in a better place for it. Now there was one other wrong he needed to right.

Dialing her number, he waited. She answered on the fourth the ring, slightly breathless. "Robbie?"

"Are you alright, Laura?"

"Yes, you're catching me at the tail end of a run."

"I thought you ran in the morning."

"I did, I do. Just had some excess energy I needed to work off. How can I help you?"

Looking down at the brochure in his hand, he took a deep breath. "How you feel about the opera?"

She looked at the phone, confused by the question. "I like it well enough. Is there a specific reason you ask."

"I was thinking it might be nice to get away from Oxford for a few days. And I happened to see a flyer for _The Fairie Queene_ at Glyndebourne. Thought it might be a nice time and I know you've been working just as hard as me. Perhaps you'd like to join me." She stopped running, air rushing out of her lungs in a single push. "We'd have to stay overnight but I thought it might be nice to stretch it to two. What do you say?"

In a single instant her life flashed before her in reverse. The phone call from Franco all of the bad or mediocre dates, the break-up and the heart-wrenching pain of it. Throughout all of it, Robbie had been there, steadfast, true. Maybe it was time she took a leap, did something different for a change.

"I say yes."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The station was almost abandoned when his mobile rang. Looking at the caller ID, he was surprised to see it was Katharine. "Hello, are you ok?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You don't generally call in the middle of the day?"

Her laughter filled the line, "It's not the middle of your day. It's the end of your day which means you are a mere night's sleep from your date with Dr. Hobson. I was calling to see if everything was all right for tomorrow?"

"Everything all right for tomorrow?"

"Are you nervous at all?"

"Nervous, why should I be nervous?" Seeing James striding toward him, "Call you back." He ended the call as James walked past him. The guitar case was a new addition to the mystery which was James, "What you got there?"

"She's my Gibson L5. We're off to a festival of world music."

"World music? What all of it?" James pointed at him smiling sarcastically. "You'll need a big room."

"It's in the open air. Are you doing nice things?"

Fighting a smile, he raised his chin to James. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

* * *

The music swelled in the room. After he'd told Katharine about his date, she'd sent him a recording of the opera complete with a book of the production. A handwritten note informed him she'd highlighted a few key facts. Nothing everyone would know but smaller facts which were guaranteed to impress.

At the time he'd scoffed, had even called her to complain about the gift. Suggested next time she should just send whisky. But on his way home, he'd called Laura and now he was nervous. She seemed to know quite a bit about this particular opera. And that was how he found himself listening to the CD and perusing the program.

For a moment, he doubted himself. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. Maybe she would change her mind, discover he wasn't cultured enough for her. He grabbed the phone, dialed her number from memory.

Turning down the music, he waited, pacing. "Hi, it's me again."

"Hello, me. You sound frightfully like my friend Robbie. Has something happened to him?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, nothing's happened. Just…you know, double checking."

She smiled to herself, "I will be ready at nine AM tomorrow morning. I've called the hotel to confirm and my suitcase is all packed. I'm sitting here having a glass of wine debating a snack."

"What kind of snack? No, let me guess, a piece of fruit."

"Wrong."

"How many more guesses do I get?"

"Depends on the odds."

"A pound."

"You can do better than that, Inspector."

"Two pounds."

"Make it three and I will give you two more guesses."

"Deal. My second guess is crisps."

Wrinkling her nose, she shook her head. "Nope, one more guess."

He thought for a moment. His daughter and his wife had always loved chocolate. "Chocolate biscuits."

Her laughter filled the line, "Close, but no cigar. It is chocolate but not biscuits."

"I think I should get partial credit."

"Not the way it works, Inspector. See you in the morning and don't forget my three pounds."

Smiling, she ended the call. There was something rather thrilling about his obvious excitement. It felt nice to have someone want to be with her. For the first time she realized she was looking forward to their weekend.

* * *

Standing in the middle of his flat, he smiled at his phone. This was going to be OK. She wanted to go with him, was packed, ready for him to pick her up. Tossing the phone in the air, he caught it one-handed. Turning back to the stereo, he turned up the music then headed to his room to finish his own packing.

As he was ironing his shirt, carefully, the phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he remembered he hadn't called Katharine back. "I'm so sorry."

"You can make it up to me by telling me you got a better offer."

"Would it make you feel better to know I spent my night listening to the recording you sent and reading the program and your notes?"

Her laughter trilled across the line, "Immensely, you're forgiven. What time do you leave?"

"I'm picking her up at nine."

"And where will you be staying?"

He shrugged as he fell back on the bed, "I still don't know. I also don't know how many rooms, so no need to ask again."

"How many rooms do you want?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"And if there are two rooms?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"You're going to be fine, Robbie. Even without my notes."

"How are you so sure?"

She smiled, "Because I know you, you are utterly charming mostly because you have no idea that you are. Relax and let the evening go where it will. Just think of it as a very long breakfast."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You always seem to know exactly what to say to me. I'm not sure I'm as good a friend to you as you are to me."

She smiled, "I wouldn't say that. I'm not sure if you realize what a good friend you were when we met. Perhaps this is just me paying you back."

"Whatever it is, I'm grateful for it. And I'm grateful for the CD and the program. But mostly I'm grateful for you."

"So I should cancel the order of whisky?"

* * *

She knew the moment her phone buzzed it wasn't Robbie. She also knew there wouldn't be a weekend away. A pang of loss pulsed through her.

* * *

He cursed as his phone buzzed. All of his planning, ruined with the ringing of his phone. Reaching for it, he mourned the loss.

* * *

She was kneeling by the fountain, quietly instructing her staff what to do. As quietly as he could, he approached, kneeling next to her. She looked back at him, a soft smile curving her lips.

Nodding at the body, "Do we know who he is?"

"Ethan Croft. Teacher, apparently."

"What was he doing here?"

"Taking part in a quiz weekend."

Nodding, "I see. So Mr. Croft is our starter for ten."

Looking back at him with a soft smile, her voice automatically lowered. "Where's our favorite sergeant?"

"On his way back from a world music festival in Somerset, swearing all the way, I should think."

She couldn't help the sigh which escaped, "I know the feeling."

His heart leapt at her sigh. It seemed he wasn't the only one disappointed. "Me, too." They gazed at one another, "Sorry about…"

She nodded, "Our best laid plans."

"Mmmm. Right, better get to work."

She watched him walk away. He seemed as disappointed as she was. Was his disappointment, like hers, not so much about missing the opera?

* * *

Robbie followed Laura from the main room wanting to get a moment alone with her. Once he was sure he was clear of everyone, he lightly touched her arm. She turned back to him and smiled, "Any luck with the tickets?"

"I phoned the box office they reckon they might be able to get rid of them."

"I hope so, it's a lot of money."

He shrugged, "You lose some you lose some." They looked at one another for a second, "Still, we can try again another time." He looked down at her a bit concerned she was relieved their plans had fallen through, "That is if you're happy about that."

She paused for a moment looking him up and down. As he asked the question, she realized how disappointed she was they'd had to cancel their plans, "Yeah, I'm happy about that."

They smiled at one another as Robbie answered, "Good."

Robbie watched her walk away pleased with himself and didn't see James sneak up behind him, "Your date for the weekend, Dr. Hobson?"

Robbie cringed inwardly, he hadn't wanted James or anyone for that matter to know about their weekend, "We were going to Glyndebourne to see _The Faerie Queen._ Alright? Now you know all there is to know."

James smiled smugly, "Were you overnighting?"

"Mind your own business."

"It's only because I care."

Robbie walked away needing to get as far away from James as he could. All he could think about was her smile when she'd said she was happy about that.

* * *

She watched him speak with the maître d'. It was the third restaurant and the results were the same. No tables. He seemed so disheartened when he walked back to her.

"Same story again." In a very bad Italian accent he mimicked the maître d', "It's a bank holiday weekend. We should have booked a table."

She laughed to herself, thinking he was very sweet and something else. "Damn."

Robbie's attention was drawn over her shoulder, "Desperate times, desperate measures." Pointing at her, "Wait there."

She watched after him, confused. In a matter of minutes, he returned carrying two wrappers filled with fish and chips. Holding them up proudly, "I promised you dinner."

Laughing out loud she nodded as he offered her one of the wrappers. They walked down the river, finding an empty bench. They each tucked into their wrappers and ate in silence. He heard her moan as she took the first bite. "Who'd have thought that one day haddock would be a luxury food?"

"Mm, and that we'd get little forks to eat it with."

"Mmm, yeah. I know how to give a girl a good time." They smiled at one another. All Laura could think was it was the best time she'd had in a long time. "I'm sorry about the opera, though."

Shrugging, "Me too."

He looked at her slyly, desperate to ask the question, "Had you booked somewhere nice to stay?"

"Hmm, just a modern little country house hotel in its own grounds and a swimming pool, a gymnasium and a jogging trail. And just to stop you wondering, I booked two rooms."

"Of course." He grinned at her. "It would have been a damn sight more exciting than a quiz weekend though wouldn't it have been." She giggled. "What's the attraction about quizzes, why do people do it?"

She nodded her head. "Compulsive list makers. Clinically speaking they're obsessive neurotics."

Robbie looked around. "Here's a question. If you went on Mastermind, what would be your chosen specialist subject?"

"Hmm, well the thing I know most about is corpses."

Robbie laughed. "That would go down great, barrel of laughs."

"What about your specialist subject?"

He thought for a moment. "Aside from work and the kids, I haven't got one."

She looked at him. "What about loneliness?"

The stared at one another for a moment, tension in the air. Then Robbie smiled, "Pass."

They sat eating in silence. Two dear friends enjoying the moment. As Laura finished eating, she balled up her wrapping and looked at him, "In light of our almost weekend away, I think I need to tell you something."

"Shoot, you can tell me anything."

"I wasn't completely honest with you. When you asked why I was going to leave Oxford."

He nodded, "Go on."

Biting on her lower lip, "I was engaged. Was supposed to be married."

"What happened?"

Meeting his gaze, she shrugged, "I chose the job. I didn't want to have to choose between my career and marriage."

He smiled, "You shouldn't have to." She looked at him, surprised by his answer. "You've worked hard to get where you are."

She nodded, thrilled he seemed to understand. "I think you're the first person who seems to get that. My friends all thought I was crazy. He was the perfect man, I was foolish."

"I'm sure he is perfect, for someone. But he wasn't perfect for you. If he had been, no job would have kept you from choosing him."

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

Silence fell between them for several minutes. Robbie digging in his pocket, made her turn to him. "Your hand please." She looked at him curiously, "Please." She held out her hand. He dropped three shiny pound coins into her palm. She laughed. "Don't say I don't pay my debts."

Smiling brightly at him, "I never did have that snack. We could go back to mine, I'm willing to share."

"That depends, what's the snack."

Standing, she held out her hand. "I guess you'll just have to trust me."

Without a second thought, he took her hand, let her pull him up. As they walked away, she tucked her hand into his arm and leaned her head into him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

She could hear the phone ringing, dropped her keys trying to unlock the door. The machine picked up as she got the door open. She listened to her outgoing message, hearing Ellen's voice, she grabbed the phone.

"I'm here."

"Where were you so early? Or are you doing the walk of shame?"

Laura laughed, "I think you have us confused. I was out for a run, not just getting in from a night of debauchery."

"Perhaps a night of debauchery is exactly what you need."

Opening the refrigerator, Laura pulled out a bottle of water. "Would you be happier knowing I think I went on a date a few nights ago?"

"Think you went on a date?"

She smiled to herself, "Well I think it was a date. I'm not sure what he thought."

"I'm going to need more details."

Laura filled her in on the evening with Robbie. At the end of her story, "So was it a date?"

"It was definitely a date. Did you want it to be a date?"

"I think I did…do." Laura paused, "I like him; I like him a lot. I think I have for longer than I've realized."

"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath, "He wrote to me while he was on attachment. We corresponded for two years. He was the only person I told about the job."

"Is he the reason you broke it off with Franco?"

"No, that was inevitable. We wanted different things."

"And what does Robbie want?"

Laura sighed, "That's what I don't know. He asked me away for a weekend. But when I told him I booked two rooms, he didn't seem to be bothered."

Ellen's laughter filled the line, "What did you expect him to say? 'We only needed one room, so we could shag our brains out.' Of course, he wasn't bothered, he's not stupid."

Laura laughed, "Well when you put it that way. What do I do now?"

"I assume dragging him to a hotel and shagging your brains out is not an option."

"Well I'm not opposed to the idea but…"

"But what?"

"I don't…"

"Are you not attracted to him?"

"Yes, very much so. I just don't want this to be a one night stand or even a one weekend stand."

"You really like him."

Laura sighed, "Yes, I do. And I don't want to screw this up."

"Play it by ear for now. When I'm down for our dinner with Ligeia, we can work out a full plan."

* * *

Robbie was walking into the office when his mobile rang. Looking at the caller id he frowned, "Why are you calling this late?"

"It's early where you are."

"That's not an answer."

"Late night, prepping for a case."

He laughed, "Sounds like the hours I keep."

"Yes, but they pay me vastly more for the hours I keep."

"Don't you have people who do all of the hard work and you just get all the glory?"

"No, I don't have a Sergeant Hathaway at my beck and call."

"Well now I know what to get you for Christmas. Now why are you calling so late at night?"

"Tired of playing phone tag, figured I would try you early before your day really started."

"Well your plan worked. How are you?"

"Overworked but it's winding down. Now less about me. Tell me about the opera."

"Didn't make it."

"What?"

"A case. We did have dinner though."

"Did you take her somewhere nice?"

"Fish and chips on a bench."

She paused, "Interesting first date choice."

"I'm not altogether sure it was a date."

"More words, please."

He shared the story of their evening together. "I drove her home and walked her to her door. That was three days ago and I haven't heard from her or seen her since."

"Have you called her?"

"Should I have?"

"Yes, you should have."

"She booked two rooms."

"Of course she did. You didn't expect her to fall into bed with you on what was, in essence, a first date did you?" When he didn't answer, she continued, "And just because she booked two rooms didn't mean she planned on using both rooms. Did it occur to you she was trying to make you feel more comfortable?"

"Maybe, I guess that makes sense."

"Did you want one room or two?"

He smiled to himself, "One but I don't want to push her. She finally admitted she was in a relationship. I feel like we took a step forward."

"You did, now call her and take another step."

"What kind of step?"

Shaking her head, she laughed, "Perhaps one that ends with a good night kiss. Ask her out again."

"I'm on call for the next week. I'll ask her at the end of the week."

"Fine, but at least reach out to her. Let her know you enjoyed the evening."

Robbie smiled, "Alright. I'll call her. Now you need to get some sleep. How much longer will you be keeping such odd hours?"

"A few more weeks. Then I'm headed to the BVI for a week. It won't be the same without you."

"Make sure you stop at our cliff."

"I will. Let me know how it goes with Laura. Have a good day."

"Get some sleep, love. Chat soon."

Robbie ended the call. Her words about letting Laura know he enjoyed their evening ringing in his ears. He opened a text and quickly typed in a message. " _In case I didn't say it the other night, I had a good time. Think we could do it again soon? Friday night maybe? Or would a Halloween date be too weird?"_

As he was sitting at his desk, he felt his mobile buzz. He pulled it from his pocket and smiled as he read her response. _"I did too. Would love to do it again. Can't on Halloween already have plans with two girlfriends. Raincheck? Perhaps Saturday night?"_

He responded instantly. _"It's a date. We can talk about the details later."_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Laura walked him to the door, watched him walk to his car waving when he looked back at her. Despite the murder of one of her closest friends, she couldn't help but smile to herself. He'd come to see her. Under the auspices of the case but he could have done it by phone.

He'd wanted to check on her, had said as much before he left. She probably shouldn't feel this way, shouldn't be almost giddy with pleasure. But for the first time in a really long time, she felt as if there was someone on her side. Someone who was looking out for her, someone who cared.

If anyone had told her all those years ago when she'd gotten his first letter that one day she would be this excited by him stopping by, she would have told them they were crazy. Yet here she was, pulse racing, cheeks warm with a blush thinking of him.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you have a crush."

Turning back to Ellen, she shrugged, "And if I do?"

"He isn't the one you had a date with, is he?"

"And if he is?"

Ellen shook her head, "Nothing, I just don't think I expected him to be quite so…" A look from Laura stopped the next word from tumbling from her mouth. "Northern."

Laura laughed, "I know, he's older but somehow, I don't notice it. I don't even care when others do."

"He's quite…I'd say cute but can you call someone his age cute?"

Rolling her eyes, Laura walked past Ellen toward the kitchen. "I'm not even sure you can call someone our age cute. Why don't we settle on handsome?"

"I like handsome. Should we add stable, solid, reliable…"

"He's not a sedan." Meeting Ellen's glance, "Alright, he's all of those things but he's also funny and smart and kind and…"

"A sweetie?"

"Yes, he's a sweetie."

Ellen wrapped her arm around Laura, "So when are you going on a real date?"

"We were supposed to go out tonight but with the case, I doubt that will happen."

Sitting at the kitchen table, she smiled up at Laura, "I could make my scarce. You could invite him over, cook."

Laura shook her head, "Oh no, I won't be the reason you call Alec."

"I have other friends who live here."

"Really, planning on spending the evening in the morgue with Ligeia?"

Cringing at the bluntness of Laura's joke, "I could go to a movie."

Laura laughed, "No, it's OK. There will be other nights."

"And is it nights you want?"

Laura blushed, "Among other things."

"Then don't wait, call him. I can go back to London."

"He'll be busy with the case." Pointing toward the stairs, "I'm going to take a shower."

"OK, I think I'll take a quick walk. Think about what I suggested."

Laura laughed as she headed for the stairs. As she waited for the water to heat, she couldn't help but think of Robbie. It would be nice to see him. Perhaps seeing him would help her gauge his interest. He did have to eat. Stepping into the shower she decided going to work might be just the thing.

* * *

Ellen was returning from her walk when Laura came down the stairs. Looking back she saw the laptop, "You're going in?"

Trying to act like she didn't have an ulterior motive, she changed the subject. "What are you planning to do?" Recognizing that might seem too obvious, she change tactics. "I mean you're welcome to stay here…"

Ellen sighed, she'd offered to leave but really wanted to stay, needed to be close. "Would you mind?"

"No, of course not."

Anxious to get to the office, anxious to see Robbie, Laura shuffled around trying to gather her things.

Ellen put her cup on the counter, making more noise than she'd planned. "Do you think we should call Alec? I mean, they were, you know…"

Laura stopped herself from rolling her eyes, "Yeah, 20 odd years back. You want to seek Peter out as well?"

Ellen laughed, knowing she'd taken the wrong approach. "Well there will be a funeral…"

"Eventually."

"I'm sure she'd want Alec to be there."

"Ellie! Didn't you ever read the instructions? Never return to a firework once lit."

Ellen nodded, "I know. But, he loved her."

"Are you hoping, now that she's gone, he might love you instead?"

"I didn't mean…"

Softening, she crossed the room. Her hand gently touched Ellen's arm, she often forgot how fragile Ellen was, especially where Alec Pickman was concerned. "I'm sorry, that was cruel. Tell you what, once the funeral is scheduled, you can call him then. But let's not invite him in too soon, eh?"

Closing her eyes, Ellen nodded, her hand moved to cover Laura's. "You're right." Opening her eyes, she smiled at Laura, "Just too many memories."

"Tell you what, tonight what if we take a stroll down memory lane." Smiling at Ellen, "Just the two of us."

"And your Inspector?"

"Will still be around in a day or two."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

She stared out at the water, lost in her thoughts. Four days ago, she'd been reading his text asking her for a date. Now one of her oldest friends was dead, murdered. And the home they'd lived in was the witness to another murder. She couldn't process it all.

His hand on her arm, pulled her from her reverie. Smiling, he handed her the drink, "Penny for them."

"I thought we were up to pounds?"

Sitting beside her he laughed, "Only for guesses." He paused for a moment, "Would it be ridiculous if I asked how you're doing?"

She shook her head, "It's only starting to sink in. I'm not really sure what to think." Taking a sip from her drink, she smiled shyly at him. "Is it wrong that I keep thinking not about my friend but about us?"

Looking down at his glass, "What about us?"

"Two weeks ago we were planning to go away for a weekend. We were supposed to go to dinner tonight."

He looked up at her, meeting her careful gaze. "I didn't think you'd want to…all things considered."

A sad smile, "I promised Ellen an evening of reminiscing. But, if it's any consolation, I would rather be at dinner with you."

He nodded, a self-satisfied smile, lighting up his face. "A raincheck then, after the case." They both smiled, turning to stare out at the water. Afraid to break the moment but needing to know more, Robbie took a deep breath, "Who else was with you? Ellen mentioned a couple of lads."

She took a sip of her drink, "Oh, Peter and Alec. Peter Hawkins and Alec Pickman."

"Still in touch?"

She shook her head, "I saw Alec a couple of years back on the Broad. Not to talk to, I was driving but…"

"Where is he now?"

She looked at him, "Around, from all I'd heard he'd given up poetry to become an artist. He read English, took a gap year and then did his D Phil." She thought for a moment, "To be honest, I think the only reason he stayed on was because of Ligeia."

"They were an item?"

She smiled and nodded, "THE item, for her part anyway. Alec was…" Pausing for a moment, she searched for words to describe him. "Mad, bad and lock up your daughters."

"And Peter Hawkins?"

She shook her head, "I don't have a clue."

"When did you see him last?"

She laughed, "Now you're asking. Couple of days before the after finals bash." Looking at him, "I came down with mumps of all things. So Cinders you shall not go to the ball. My dad picked me up and drove me home. By the time I'd recovered we'd all gone our separate ways."

"So you didn't see him again?"

She shrugged, "I called him a couple of times. But I never heard back. People slip through the cracks. If you're not careful."

They stared at the water for a few more moments. Robbie held up his glass, "Do you want another drink?"

She shook her head, "No, I should get back. I need to tell Ellen what's happened. I don't want her to see it on the news."

"I can give you a ride."

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Just a series of odd coincidences."

"If I can break free, maybe we could still have dinner."

"No, I promised Ellen. Who knows, perhaps reminiscing will make me feel less guilty about Ellen."

He stood, offered her his hand to climb down from the picnic table. A feeling of loss stabbed through him when she dropped her hand. "If you want, I could call you later."

She started to walk away, "No, by the time you end your day, we'll most likely be most of the way through a bottle of wine or two. We'll be giggly and silly, I wouldn't put you through that."

Waving at him, she walked away. He watched thinking a giggly and silly Laura Hobson might be quite enticing. He waited until she was out of sight before he called James giving him the two names she'd supplied.

* * *

Walking away from the boat, Robbie only half listened to James. He felt as if he needed a hot shower, Alec Pickman was not a likable man. He wasn't really sure he understood what a woman like Ligeia Willard would have seen in him.

He wasn't really sure he understood what any woman would see in him. The man had rubbed him the wrong way. His accusations about Robbie needing to ask a woman if he could kiss her had hit too close to home. What was wrong with having respect for a woman? With treating her kindly?

Laura had said he and Ligeia were THE item. But there had been something in the way he'd said her name. Alec had tried to dismiss the women, what had he called them? The Wyrd Sisters. But when he'd said Laura's name, there had been an odd look on his face, a longing in his voice. That same sentiment had not been present when he'd spoken of Ligeia. Briefly he wondered if there had been a relationship between him and Laura.

Shaking his head, he tried to push the thought from his head. A vision of her when she'd told him about Alec Pickman filled his mind. It wasn't something which was going to go away easily. What could a woman like Laura Hobson see in a man like Alec Pickman? More importantly, if she could be interested in a man like Alec Pickman, what could she possibly see in him?


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Laura held her emotions in check until she made it home. Ligeia's death had unsettled her but the murder of a young girl in the home she'd lived in rattled her even more. Around Robbie she'd been able to hold it in check. The thought of what was developing between them serving to anchor her escalating emotions.

But now, in the silence of her home, those emotions were spiraling out of control. She changed clothes, trying to distract herself. In the kitchen, she busied herself making tea, contemplated something to eat but was unsure she would be able to keep it down.

With a cup of tea in hand, she walked slowly to her office. Perhaps rather than keep the emotions at bay it would be better to embrace them. Setting the mug on her desk, she reached to the top shelf of the book cases and pulled down a large basket.

Settling onto the floor, she dove into it. An entire era of her life encapsulated in a few hundred photos. There was one in particular she was wanted. Rifling through the photos, she found it. She was the subject of the photo but in the background was Alec Pickman. His arm was wrapped around Ligeia but his eyes were focused on Laura.

When Peter was showing her the photos, all those years ago, she'd pulled it. She hadn't wanted anyone else to see it. She wished it had been the first time she'd been aware of Alec's feelings but it wasn't. It was simply the first time she'd seen it laid bare.

Alec had ended things with Ligeia a few weeks later. He'd disappeared shortly after, ostensibly traveling as part of his gap year. One stormy night, when everyone else was away, he'd knocked on the door of their shared home. It hadn't meant anything. A lost weekend, every university student in the world has at least one of those.

He'd left before everyone had returned. For her, it had been a moment of insanity, a releasing of tension never to be revisited. When Alec returned, he'd pursued her. She'd rebuffed him, told him there was no chance of any repeat of that weekend. He'd gone after Ellen shortly after.

There are moments in every life which are mistakes. You know it the moment they happen, push to banish them from your memory. Alec Pickman was hers. It was 20 years ago, ancient history. No one but she and Alec knew about their lost weekend. Tears pricked at her eyes, she suspected that might not be the case for much longer.

"Laura."

Startled from her thoughts, she tucked the photo under the cushion of the chair. As she heard the latch on the door, she picked up another small photo album, took a deep breath and attempted a calm she didn't feel.

"Hey." She looked up as Ellen entered the room, hoping Ellen wouldn't sense anything amiss. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. I'm just being silly."

Ellen laughed, looking down she saw the picture of Ligeia and Alec. "Oh my God. Where'd you find those?"

Laura laughed, relief sweeping through her as Ellen was distracted by the photos still on the floor. "Amongst my souvenirs."

Ellen had picked up a photo of herself with the others. Pointing at it she laughed, "My hair! Call the fashion police.

Laura held up one of the four of them. Ellen stared at it for a moment, "Where's Petey?"

"Probably taking the photograph. Oh, God, look at us. So young. So full of…" Ellen glanced at her for a moment, worried about the hurt she heard in Laura's voice. Looking up at Ellen, Laura felt the biting pain more intensely, "How do we get from that to this?"

"Life, my dear. We've not done too badly." She smiled down at Laura, "You're happy, aren't you?"

Laura paused for a moment. Her only thought was how close she was to being happy. Fear stabbed at her, would that potential be killed if her secret was revealed. Taking the photo back, she wrapped her free arm more tightly around herself. "I just keep looking at Ligeia and thinking. Sometimes I got the feeling…"

Taking the photo from Laura, Ellen started dropping them all back into the album before shutting it firmly. "Here. Don't upset yourself." With the album closed, she stood, lifting the bag she'd brought in with her. The bottles of wine clinking as she stood. "Oh, sorry."

"Where did you get to?"

"It didn't seem fair to be drinking you out of house and home, so…" She pulled a bottle of wine from the bag, "Fancy a nightcap?"

Laura laughed, tension slowly ebbing from her body. "Better make it a night top hat."

Ellen laughed before turning to leave. At the door, she paused for a moment then looked back at Laura. "I called Alec."

Laura inhaled sharply, "I thought we agreed."

"No, you agreed and just expected I would go along. He had a right to know."

"I'm not sure he did. They ended a long time ago."

"As it turns out, he already knew, saw it on the news."

Standing, Laura dropped the albums back into the basket then hoisted it back to the shelf. "And, of course, he didn't reach out to you. I think that tells you all you need to know about Alec."

"Laura, why do you always assume the worst of him?"

"Perhaps because it's all I ever saw in him, Ellen. What he did to Ligeia, what he did to you?"

"Ligeia and I were consenting adults. Perhaps you're just jealous he never did it to you."

Anger flared in Laura, an overwhelming need to just be out with it. Reveal the dirty secret which had haunted her most of her adult life. But she couldn't, wouldn't. Sleeping with Alec Pickman was a big enough mistake, no need to compound it by alienating one of her oldest friends.

"Ellen, I don't want to fight with you. You're right of course, Alec had a right to know. I'm just proud you've stuck to staying away from him. I'm scared he might suck you back in, that's all."

Ellen smiled, softly, mollified by Laura's words. "How do you know I'm not using him? A quick tumble. He is awfully good in the sack."

Laura laughed, a flash of heat rushing through her. "I wouldn't know." Reaching out, she ran her hand down Ellen's arm, "How about that top hat?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Laura was making a cup of tea when the knock came. She winced, her head pounding from the night before. Ellen walked past the kitchen, "Are you expecting someone?"

Shaking her head, "No one I know would be here this early."

"Laura it's eleven. It's not that early."

The knocking returned, Laura winced again. "Get the door, if I go, I might kill whoever it is."

Laughing Ellen made her way to the door. She smiled when she saw the Detective Inspector at the door. "Oh, hello. I don't think Laura would have killed you." At his look, "We had a bit too much to drink last night. Hangovers and knocking on the door, not a good combination."

"Is Laura home?"

She smiled, taking a step back, "Sure, come on in. I'll get her." Seeing the younger man with him, she pointed toward the sunroom, "If you want to wait in there, I'll get her. Would you like something to drink?"

James smiled, "No, just let Dr. Hobson know we're here."

"And who are you, exactly?"

"Sergeant Hathaway, I work with DI Lewis."

"OK, I'll let her know."

Turning she walked quickly to the kitchen. Looking over her shoulder, making sure the two men were in the sunroom. "It's your detective and he's brought a rather dishy friend."

"Robbie? Why is he here?"

Shrugging, she took one of the cups of tea. "I don't know. I told them to wait in the sunroom."

Laura fussed with her hair, "How do I look?"

"Hungover."

Laura hissed, "Ellen."

Trying not to laugh, "Laura, you look fine." Seeing her friend's anxiety, she took a step closer. "Laura, he's probably just dropping by to see how you're doing, like he did yesterday."

"Why would he bring James?"

"James?"

Rolling her eyes, "The dishy friend."

"Come on, I'll go with you. Who knows, if the conversation turns, I can distract the dishy friend."

"OK, let's go."

Ellen followed Laura to the sunroom, smiling when she saw Laura take a deep breath before they entered the room. "Hi Robbie, James."

"Dr. Hobson."

She blinked sitting across from him. "Why are you here Robbie?"

"We have some questions to ask you." Robbie rubbed roughly at the skin above his left eye, "About the investigation."

"What about the investigation?"

"We found another body. Mary Gwilliam." At her blank stare, he continued, "Do you know her?"

She shook her head, "I've never heard of her. Why should I?"

"You don't remember speaking to her?"

Laura shook her head, "That's because I didn't speak to her. When was this meant to be?"

James handed her a piece of paper, "Last call is three weeks ago, October the 8th, 23:10, 9 seconds in duration."

She looked at the paper and frowned then shook her head. "Nope. There was…I did get this weird message. But that was eons back."

James handed her another piece of paper. "First call, March the 17th, 20 past 4 in the afternoon 1 minute and 8 seconds in duration.

"Well I don't know if it was this woman but it was a woman's voice. I don't even really remember what she said. Something along the lines of she'd found my number in the phone book and if I was the Laura Hobson she was looking I'd know what it was about."

Robbie watched her carefully. "Anything else?"

She thought for a moment, still unclear of his meaning. "Well, it was a bit odd. But I am pretty sure she mentioned Rochester."

From behind Laura, Ellen said, "Rochester, oh I've never been to Rochester."

Laura laughed while Robbie asked. "And you never called her back?"

"No, I just assumed she got hold of the wrong Laura Hobson." She looked at James who looked away, unable to meet her eye.

Robbie looked at her. "Look, I know this is going to sound…Can anyone vouch for your movements the night that Professor Willard died?"

Laura laughed, certain he was kidding. Slowly she realized he was serious, he considered her a suspect. She couldn't keep the hurt from her voice, "Robbie?"

He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "It's procedure."

She looked at James then back to Robbie. She was too tired to control her emotions. When she finally spoke, her voice was tremulous. "No, there isn't. I left work about 6:30 and went home. I got ready and I was just about to leave for the Turl Club when I got the call to attend Ligeia. I phoned Ellen and left a message to say I'd be late and I drove straight to the institute." The anger finally pushed through the hurt. Shaking her, a flare of anger filled her eyes. "Anything else?" Robbie recognized the change could feel her pushing him away. "Do you want me to account for the night the girl got killed too?"

Resigned to her anger, at the possibility he had irrevocably damaged their relationship. "Please."

Her eyes emptied of all emotion, she glared at him. "I took a valium and had an early night. Ellen was watching TV downstairs, she'll tell you I never left the house."

Ellen nodded, "She didn't."

Laura stood, "You need to leave."

"We have a few more questions."

"I don't have any more answers. I've told you all I know. Now you need to leave."

"Dr. Hobson, we just have a few more."

Ellen saw Laura's shoulders sag. She knew Laura was about to lose control. Standing, wrapping her arm Laura, she faced Robbie. "Detective, you heard her. You need to leave, NOW!"

James touched Robbie on the shoulder, "We might have more questions later."

"Call first, do not stop by unannounced again."

James nodded, surprised by the ferocity of Laura's friend. "Yes ma'am. We'll let ourselves out. Thank you for your time."

James guided Robbie from the house, looking back briefly. Laura collapsed into Ellen's arms. He watched for a moment surprised at the swell of emotion engulfing the usually calm Laura Hobson. Suddenly uncomfortable, he chased after Robbie.

Laura collapsed into Ellen's arms all of the stress of the last few days finally releasing. Ellen held her, she'd known this moment would come only wished it hadn't been caused by the Inspector. She knew Laura cared more about the older man than she was willing to let on. Somehow, he'd broken through Laura's normally cold exterior.

Laura had let him in and Ellen was concerned his questioning would destroy the tentative trust Laura had placed in the man. Feeling the tears subsiding, Ellen gently lifted Laura's chin to meet her eyes. "Do we hate him?"

"We don't like him very much but we don't hate him."

"Laura, I know you don't want to hear this but he's doing his job."

Irrationally, Laura pushed Ellen away. "Are you taking his side?"

Ellen shook her head, "No, Laura, I'm not taking sides. I'm just trying to get you to see…he cares for you."

Throwing her hands in the air, "Of course, he cares. That's why he questioned me because he cares."

"Are you insane? Could you not see how much it killed him to ask you those questions? I've never had a man look at me the way he looked at you."

Before she could stop herself, Laura had to twist the knife, "Well certainly not Alec."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. You've always wanted Alec to look at you the way he looked at Ligeia, the way he looked at me."

Ellen took a step back, "What?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"We're not having this conversation."

Laura glared at her, "Aren't we? Don't act like you didn't know."

Ellen shook her head, "No, you're upset. I'm going for a walk. When I get back, you'll be calmer. We can talk then."

"What's to talk about? He loved me, probably still does."

Without another word, Ellen left, slamming the door behind her. Laura watched her leave a sense of satisfaction filling her. Her secret was out and just as she'd always know it would, it had pushed away someone she cared for. Tears burned at her eyes, picking up the mug, she tossed it at the wall.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Anger coursed through her. First at Robbie for not trusting her then at Ellen for taking his side. She stared at the broken pieces of the mug, laughter bubbled maniacally out of her. Even after all of this time Alec Pickman could still get to her.

Mechanically, she picked up the pieces, throwing them in the garbage as she went. She soaked a dish towel with water then wiped up the sticky remnants of tea on the floor and the walls. Ellen had always made tea too sweet as though she was treating you for shock.

At the thought of Ellen, Laura gasped. What had she done? The look on Ellen's face as she'd backed away from her played on a loop in Laura's head. She'd been way out of line. Had lashed out to hurt Ellen, needed desperately to make someone feel as awful as she did.

And all Ellen had been trying to do was keep Laura from losing her temper, her faith. Closing her eyes, she could see Robbie, could see the pain etched on his face as he questioned her. Now, with the careless turn of a phrase, she'd ruined one of her oldest friendships. All because she didn't want to be the only one in pain.

It didn't help that what she'd said was true. It was a truth best kept hidden. Not wielded as a weapon to strike down someone who cared for her, supported her. No one deserved to be treated that way. The headache that had been a mild nuisance before slammed into her, crippling her in an instant.

Dropping the towel into the sink, she made her way blindly to the bathroom. She dug through the cabinet and found something strong than paracetamol. Taking two pills from the bottle, she swallowed them dry then staggered to her room. Tears slid down her cheeks as she curled into her bed.

* * *

The music was loud, could be heard carrying down the tow path. He sat alone on his boat, a melancholy voice filling his senses.

 _To be what I know I'm not_

 _Even if I could tell you_

 _I wouldn't say_

 _Hey there, darling_

 _Take my blood and let me fly away_

 _Keep my love but come back another day_

He stared at the sketch. Her face as vivid to him today as the first time he'd seen her. He didn't know why he'd ever bothered with Ligeia. It had always been Laura. For her, he would have changed, grown up.

But she hadn't wanted him, not beyond the single weekend they'd spent together. She hadn't even cared when he'd taken up with Ellen. Although he suspected she had been responsible for Ellen finally ending things with him.

Scrawling her name beneath the sketch, he stared at it, wondered what might have been. His hand traced the contours of her face, mesmerized as always by her beauty. Was it too late? Could he change enough, convince her he could be what she needed?

The song ended, silence filled the boat. Lost in the picture of Laura he didn't hear the first scream. As the second scream ripped through the air, he dropped the sketch running. Without thought for his own safety, he ran toward the noise

* * *

Distracted by the conversation with the fraudulent medium, he didn't see the car. It was the screeching of the tires and the headlights which stopped him. The door was opening as he turned toward the car. James' head popped above the door.

"I've been trying to call you."

Stepping towards James, "What is it man?"

"There's been another attack. She's alive, just…"

Fear gripped at him, "Not Laura…"

"No, sir. Dr. Jacoby."

He rode in silence as James sped to the hospital. As awful as it was, at least he would be able to see her. Perhaps find a moment to apologize for questioning her. Somehow let her know he trusted her.

* * *

The ringing phone woke Laura. She opened her eyes, surprised to discover it was dark outside. Reaching for the phone, she answered quietly, "Hello."

"Is this Dr. Laura Hobson?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Dr. Hobson, my name is Allen Grant, I'm a nurse at the Radcliffe. Do you know someone by the name of Ellen Jacoby?"

Laura sat up in the bed, "Yes, has something happened?"

"She was in an accident. She's alive but in critical condition."

Reaching for the pad she kept on her bedside, "Give me the details, I'll be there as soon as possible.

* * *

At the hospital, Robbie was shocked to learn the person who'd found Dr. Jacoby was none other than Alec Pickman. Fighting with his feelings of irrational anger towards the man, he questioned him.

"How is it you found her?"

Alec shrugged, "A complete accident. The CD I was listening to ended, I was in the middle of a sketch, didn't get up to restart it. And I heard screaming and I just…" He paused, trying to find the words, "Started running and I found her up the towpath about a hundred yards, face down." He took a deep breath, trying to push away the image.

For a single moment he'd thought it was Laura. All of the blood had almost frozen him in his tracks. He couldn't admit it to these men. Shaking his head, he continued, "Thought she was a goner, but…"

"Did you see anyone else?"

"No. Thank God. No, I…shouting as I went, I suppose trying to scare the bastard off. They must have heard me coming and thought better of it."

Laura rounded the corner, hearing the last voice she expected to hear. Robbie tried to catch her eye but all she could see was Alec. "Alec?" She laughed wondering at the roosters coming home in her life.

As he turned to her, she couldn't believe how much older he looked. And yet, there was something about him. The memories from all of those years ago pulled at her, made her laugh even more.

"Hey." He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her before she could stop it. At first, she resisted the urge. Then the comfort of his arms, the scent of him captured her and she wrapped her arms around him, melting into his embrace. She felt his lips on her cheek and couldn't help but gasp.

Robbie watched them, watched Laura melt into this repulsive man's embrace. A small gasp of relief escaping her as she pulled him closer. Alec Pickman's head turned toward her as she turned to him. Robbie looked away, couldn't stand seeing the reunion.

* * *

She stared at Ellen. Had listened quietly as the doctor told her and Alec everything. Guilt ripped through her, if they hadn't quarreled she wouldn't have been on that tow path. Wouldn't have been going to Alec.

"I don't understand why she was coming to see me?"

Laura shrugged, not ready to admit her culpability. "Why wouldn't she? She said she called you."

Alec laughed, "Yeah, to tell me about Ligeia. I invited her round, she said no. She'd call me when the funeral was planned. Your doing, I suspect."

"Not mine, left to me she wouldn't have called at all."

Sensing something, he pushed. "Then why was she there?"

Looking back at Ellen, she took her head, grasped it tightly. "I told her about us."

"What did you tell her, Laura?"

"That you loved me, probably still do. I was angry and hurt and I wanted someone to hurt as much as I did."

He stared at her, stunned by her admission. Their brief encounter was a secret he was certain she would take to the grave. Perhaps, there actually was a chance, "I do, you know. Have since the first moment I laid eyes on you."

She swallowed, "You had a funny way of showing it. Ligeia, then Ellen."

"If I'd ever thought you would have found me worthy, I would never have cast a second glance at either of them."

She smiled, flattered by his words, even if she didn't believe them. Without even looking, she could feel the weight of his stare. All of the hope contained within it. Looking up at him, she met his gaze sadly, "Don't stare, Alec."

He didn't know what to do. It was the most honest conversation he'd ever had with anyone, including himself. Drawn to her, the need to touch her overwhelming him. Their eyes stayed connected as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Laura covered his hands, unsure if she should pull him closer or push him away. The only thing she was certain of was, she couldn't do this, with him, here. Not with Ellen broken in the bed before them. Looking up at him, she could tell he was about to kiss her. Covering his hands with hers, she said the only thing she could say, "Don't." He pulled away just as the door opened and Robbie entered the room.

Unsure of what he'd interrupted, Robbie tried to maintain some sense of objectivity. "I know I asked you before about Mary Gwilliam, but it seems she worked at Holmwood Park Hospital."

Laura looked up at him, "Holmwood?"

He looked down at her, surprised this new information seemed to have sparked some recognition. "What, you know it?"

Alec answered for Laura, "Oxford's not for everyone, Inspector. Hand in hand with the first-class education goes a first-class nervous breakdown. Holmwood, amongst other things, is where you got sent if you went off your head." Alec walked past Robbie, needing to put some distance between him and the Inspector.

Robbie ignored Laura, followed after Alec. In the hallway, he asked another question. "Did Peter Hawkins ever spend any time at Holmwood?"

"Not to my knowledge, why?"

"It's just his sister said he was a changed man when he came down from Oxford. 'Haunted' was the word she used. Any idea what she might have meant by that?"

"Haunted? I don't know. But aren't we all? Aren't you? The heart is an unquiet house."

Robbie restrained from rolling his eyes at the wannabe philosophist. "What did you mean exactly when you said 'amongst other things' with regard to Holmwood?"

"Well, dons of a certain age muttered of it as a place girls would go who, um…" He paused, turning to Robbie searching for the words to cause the most shock. "What was the phrase my tutor used? Um, 'found themselves in difficulty'."

Robbie refused to rise to the occasion, "But you never had any cause to call on their services?"

Laura looked on from behind them. Something about the conversation causing her unnecessary anxiety. She wasn't comfortable with the two of them talking, in general. Didn't trust Alec not to reveal her secret.

"Even if I had, I'd think twice before mentioning it. There's a rather disagreeable whiff of the Presbytery about you, Lewis." Speeding up, leaving Lewis in his wake, "I'd hate to lower your opinion of me."

"In that particular, sir, you might find yourself a bit hard pressed." Robbie looked back, surprised to find Laura behind him. She raised her eyebrows at him with an expression he couldn't read.

Alec recognized the look, pounced instantly. "Oh, I see. It's like that, is it?" Pointing between the two of them, "Are you um… No, no, of course not. No, she likes 'em a bit wilder, does our Laura."

James stepped closer to Robbie, blocking Laura from Alec's view. "Sir."

"You'll find a uniformed officer posted alongside your boat until this over, Mr. Pickman."

Looking back at the two men, he couldn't see Laura. He knew it had been a mistake to pick a fight. Not wanting to wait for the elevator, he turned and left without another word.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

James followed after Alec, wanted to make sure he vacated the premises. Robbie leaned against the door taking a deep breath. Smiling down at Laura, "Are you leaving?"

She nodded, "For now."

"Would you like me to walk you?"

"That depends, do you want to or do you just need to question me?"

"Do I lose points if I say both?"

She smiled, "No." The elevator dinged and she walked toward it. Looking over her shoulder, she jerked her head to the open door, "You coming?"

They rode and walked in silence until they were outside, her car in sight. Finally, Robbie asked the question he desperately needed an answer to, "Tell me about Alec Pickman."

Laura laughed, unsurprised by the question. "I think everyone was a bit in love with him back then. Or infatuated." She looked up at him, hoped he understood the meaning of her words, "Some of us move on. But Ellen…"

"Ellen? I thought it…"

Laura took a deep breath, telling Robbie a version of the story, "No, Alec broke it off with Ligeia as soon as she'd sat her finals. It's the one decent thing he ever did for her. We all knew there was someone else. It wasn't till years later I discovered it was Ellen."

Robbie raised his eyebrows, "Did Ligeia know?"

"Well it was all water long under by then. They were close. I certainly wasn't going to open that particular can of worms."

Robbie only half believed her story, knew she was holding something back. Whether it was about the case or something with her friends, he wasn't sure. "Laura… We've known each other a long time, as colleagues and, well, as friends, I hope. You know you can rely on my discretion." He waited for her to answer but all she did was smugly nod, "There's nothing else you can think of that I ought to know?"

Laura gazed at him, sadness filling her. He wasn't asking about the case, he just wanted to know about her. Without another word, only a sad smile, she slid into her car and closed the door. Robbie watched her drive away a nagging sense of unease filling him.

* * *

She drove aimlessly, her mind on Robbie. He would never ask her, but he knew at least subconsciously. Eventually, he would connect the dots and what would he think of her. Robbie Lewis was not a casual man, not a man prone to giving into the weakness of the flesh.

She wasn't sure he would ever understand about Alec. She wasn't even sure she would ever be able to explain it. Explain the compulsion that had driven her into his arms. Honestly, she'd known he loved her but she also knew she could never love him. She'd simply wondered what it would be like to make love with someone who loved her the way she knew Alec Pickman did. Ironically, it hadn't been any different. It was still just sex, good sex but sex nonetheless. There hadn't been any love, at least on her part.

Somehow, she made it home safely. She sat in her car, fatigue pulling at her. A knock on her window startled her. Looking up, she was almost relieved to see Alec. He stepped back, letting her open the door.

Pulling something out of his pocket, he held it out to her. She took it, stunned at the sketch. "It's lovely, Alec. But I can't keep it."

"I want you to have it. I have a whole drawer full of them. Can always draw more if I want."

She looked down at the photo again, "Thank you, Alec."

They stood in the driveway, neither really sure what to say. "I can change, Laura. Would change, for you."

She smiled up at him, "You'd try, Alec. But I'm not the same person I was then. Hell, I'm not even sure what I'm looking for anymore."

Tears welled in her eyes, she let them fall. Reaching out tentatively, Alec wiped her tears away. "I suspect it's an older Inspector with just a whiff of the Presbytery about him."

Laura laughed, covering her mouth trying to stop it. "You always did have a way with words. I've missed that."

"I've missed you."

"Don't, Alec."

"We can't be friends, can we?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry."

"I love you, Laura. I suspect I always will."

She nodded, biting on her lower lip, "I know."

He lowered his head, brushed his lips lightly over hers. Surprise jolted through him when she deepened the kiss, pulled him to her. He wrapped his arms around her, melting into her.

Laura didn't know what came over her. It had been so long since someone had kissed her, wanted her. Under different circumstances, she might have given in, taken him inside, up the stairs. But it would be a mistake, another secret which would eat at her, keep her from what she really wanted.

Pushing on his chest, she was surprised when he broke away. "I shouldn't have done that, Alec. I'm sorry."

Breathing heavy, but trying to keep his equilibrium. "Don't ever apologize for that, Laura. No one has ever stirred me the way you do." Reaching up he gently caressed her cheek, "Think about it, Laura. You won't ever find anyone who will love you more." Turning, he left her alone in her drive.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 **My apologies for the long delay. I've had some personal issues crop up this week which have kept me far, far away from a computer. Things are better and I should be better at updating this week. Hope you enjoy the latest installment.**

They walked through the city, sipping on their coffee, debating the case back and forth. James had spent the morning reading through Peter Hawkins' diaries. He felt it proved Laura had a deeper involvement in the case. He was trying to convince Robbie.

"Peter Hawkins' diaries would seem to bear it out, sir. Only as far as he's concerned, Alec's new squeeze was Laura Hobson, not Ellen Jacoby." At Robbie's look, James hedged his certainty, "I know, why would he think that?"

Robbie couldn't believe it. Everyone they'd talked to had thought the same, Peter Hawkins wasn't quite right. It simply couldn't be true and if it had been why Laura wouldn't have told him. "I don't know. Unless that's what Ellen Jacoby told Ligeia to spare her own blushes."

James tried to hide his frustration. He knew Robbie had feelings for Hobson and they were beginning to cloud his judgment. "That's assuming Hobson is telling the truth."

Robbie looked back at the younger man, wondering if there was something he wasn't telling him. "Any reason to doubt it?"

Taking a deep breath, "Look, sir, I can understand this is difficult for you…"

Robbie interrupted, "Oh, do you really?" He stopped walking, turning toward James, "You don't seem to be having too much trouble with it."

"I'm just trying to keep a sense of detachment, that's all. Same as any other case." He paused, knowing he'd wounded Robbie with his comment. "There is one other thing. Hawkins is a fairly diligent diarist, but come the end of his time at Oxford, he just stops dead. He doesn't pick up his pen again until a couple of months before he died."

Needing to be away from James, he nodded. Giving James something to do would give him time to think about what Laura was hiding and, more importantly, why she was keeping it from him. "Right, listen, make a note of the date when Hawkins breaks off from his journals, all right? Check it against when they had this finals bash."

Robbie stalked away, suddenly angry with Laura. Angry with himself for blindly believing she would be honest with him. All suspects lied and whether he wanted to accept it or not, Laura was starting to look more and more like a suspect.

James followed, calling after him, "You think it has a bearing?"

"I do, yeah. And let's get the Clerval lad in. See if a line-up can't shake his confidence.

* * *

She pushed into the kiss, deliriously happy she'd called him back. She pulled at him, backing towards her house. His hands grasped at her waist, pulling her tighter to him. Their bodies fitting together, his leg sliding between hers, pressing against her center.

Sliding her hands down his body, she tugged at his shirt, desperate to feel bare skin. They bumped into the door, Alec pressed her into it. He broke the kiss, grazing his lips down her cheek, before latching onto her neck. She cried out, desire ripping through her body.

Turning in his arms, she struggled to fit her key into the lock. Alec's hands encircled her waist. One pulled at her shirt, stroking the bare skin under it. The other covered hers, steadying it, helping her insert the key into the lock.

They fell into the house, Alec kicked the door closed behind them. Laura stripped her sweater off dropping it to the floor as she turned to Alec. The look of desire in his eyes ripped through her. It had been too long. Too long since someone had looked at her this way, too long since she'd felt wanted, had wanted someone.

Without another word, she took his hand, leading him to her bedroom. In the room, they stripped each other in a frenzy of flying clothes. They fell into the bed, bodies pressed against each other. Laura relished his weight over her. She wrapped her arms around him, wanting to feel more.

Pulling at his head, she needed to feel his lips on hers. He smiled up at her as he moved up her body. Cupping his face, she closed her eyes, she needed this, even as she wanted it to be someone else.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

He sat on top of the picnic bench, the same one they'd sat at just two days earlier. She'd told him how much she wanted to go to dinner with him. He'd been so hopeful that they were about to turn a corner. It seemed a lifetime ago.

Between his almost certain knowledge of her relationship with Alec Pickman and the lies of omission she seemed to be telling about this case, he wasn't certain he'd ever be able to trust her again. More importantly, remembering the cold look she'd given him first when he'd questioned her then at her car, he wasn't certain she trusted him all that much. Could they ever actually have a relationship if they didn't trust one another?

Pulling his mobile from his pocket, he scrolled through the contacts. Finding hers, he pressed the button to connect the call. It rang twice before he heard her voice. Relief flooded through him.

"Robbie, I was just thinking about you."

"Good thoughts I hope."

Her laughter filled the line, warming him, relaxing him. "I always have good thoughts of you. Why do I sense this isn't just a call to say hello?"

He closed his eyes, rubbing at the lines on his forehead. How was it, even from over three thousand miles away she could divine his mood. "I just needed to hear a friendly voice."

"I hope mine will do."

"Yours might be the only one I know."

"Robbie, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Just a tough case, it's making me question everything I know."

"Care to talk about it?"

"Not even a little bit. Why don't you tell me about your case? Is it over?"

She paused, debating on whether to push him or not. Finally, she decided to let it go, he'd tell her when he was ready. "Final arguments are tomorrow. Then we wait."

"You said you were going away afterwards. Is that still the plan?"

"Yes, ten days of sun, sand, drinking before noon. I plan on reading trashy novels and completely unhooking from the world."

"Sounds relaxing."

"Oh God, I hope so."

He paused, imagining how relaxing being away would be. For a long moment, he contemplated asking if he could join her. He longed to do more than hear her voice. Suddenly, he ached to see her, to touch her, to be touched.

"Robbie, you still there?"

"Yes, just having a jealous moment."

"You could…"

Robbie pulled his mobile away from his face, staring at the screen. "Katharine, I have to go. We might have a break in the case. Can I call you later?"

"Of course, hope it works out. And Robbie…"

"Yeah."

"I'm always here. If you need me."

"Katharine, you don't know how much I needed to hear that."

* * *

His conversation with Katharine played through his mind as he drove to meet James. He wondered if he should ask if he could join her. She hadn't said anything about seeing anyone else. They'd been open with each other every time there was someone in the picture.

Getting away would be good, perhaps it would give him some much needed perspective. As he rounded the corner into the room where James had set up the command center, he made up his mind to call Katharine after the case ended.

James was leaning over a book as he entered the room, "What am I looking at?"

"Hospital admissions." James opened the book to the page he'd marked, "Look here between the 16th and the 21st of March 1986."

Robbie scrolled through the entries on the page until a name leapt off the page: Laura Hobson. "I don't understand. She never mentioned…"

James looked away, "There's more, I'm afraid. Given the Mary Gwilliam connection to the Rochester House Foundation and their particular line of business, I took a look at this: hospital register. 17th of March." He placed another book in front of Robbie, "Bottom right-hand corner of the page."

"Again, there was her name, "March 17th. Birth. Male. 23.48. Six pounds, seven ounces. Mother: Hobson, L." He looked back at James, reeling on the inside, "It's a mistake; it has to be."

With a flat voice, James directed him again. "Check the next entry."

He turned the page, "March 18th. Birth. Female. 00.35. Five pounds, eleven ounces. Mother's name: Hobson, L."

"She had twins, sir."

He shook his head, struggling to understand. "I don't believe this. But…she'd have told me. I mean, I asked her outright if there was anything I ought to know."

"She lied."

Turning to James, anger tinging his voice, "She wouldn't. Not to me."

Stepping closer, James recapped the proof. "Public Records have the birth of two children, John and Susan, registered in Oxford in the first quarter of 1986. Mother: Laura Hobson; father; Peter Hawkins. Mary Gwilliam helped to have them adopted through the Rochester House Foundation, but not together. She separated them."

Robbie stepped away, all of the moments with Laura from the last few days on a loop in his mind. He'd assumed she was just trying to hide a relationship with Alec Pickman but there was more. And, she either hadn't trusted him enough to tell him or didn't think he was good enough to find out. Either way, it angered him. "Bring her in."

"Sir?"

"Formal interview, down the station. Under caution."

"On what charge?"

Taking a deep breath, still reeling from the betrayal, "Obstructing a murder inquiry."

James nodded, relief filling him. At least this charge was minor, for a second he'd been concerned his boss would throw out something more serious. "I'll get the paperwork started when we get back to the station."

Turning back to James, "No time like the present." Waving around the room, "Get the PCs to bring all of this back to the station so we can confront her. I'll give you a lift back to the station."

James followed as Robbie started to walk away, "Well, what do you think we're dealing with? Some kind of bizarre revenge against Dr. Hobson? For what?"

"Giving her up, maybe? Who knows?"

James' mobile rang and he pulled it from his pocket, "Hathaway." Listening for a moment, he looked up at Robbie, "Adoptions registry. Yeah, go ahead." Robbie walked ahead, trying desperately to calm the angry thoughts taking hold in his mind.

James called out to him, "The boy went straight from Holmwood Park to a family called Moreau at Woodstock. And the girl, Susan, at around three months to a couple called the Renfields in Cowley."

"Did you get an address?"

"For the Renfields, Susan's adoptive parents, yeah."

"But not for John?"

"No, the Moreaus moved from Woodstock in around '89 and then just vanish off the electoral roll. Went abroad, maybe?"

Robbie started the car and put it into gear. As James gave him directions, he wished he'd gone alone. The betrayal was too deep. She hadn't trusted him enough to tell him her secret. He could understand not telling him before but even when he'd asked, she hadn't trusted him. That might hurt more than anything.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Pulling at his head, she needed to feel his lips on hers. He smiled up at her as he moved up her body. Cupping his face, she closed her eyes, she needed this, even as she wanted it to be someone else. At the feel of his lips on hers, she opened her eyes. This time it wasn't Alec's face she saw, it was Robbie's.

His eyes filled with desire. Tears filled her eyes as he tenderly cupped her cheek with his large hand. She curled into his touch, desperate to feel the heat from his hand. But he pulled his hand away. The desire in his eyes died, replaced by loathing and disgust.

Suddenly, she couldn't feel his weight as he recoiled from her. She reached for him, begging him. He shook his head, backing away from her. She could see his lips moving but couldn't hear the words as he moved farther and farther away.

Laura snapped awake, startled by the vividness of the dream. Sweat covered her body, she was panting. Raking her hands through her hair, she was both relieved and petrified. She hadn't invited Alec into her bed. But she was scared the look on Robbie's face was exactly what she'd see if he ever learned of her secret.

Pushing off the bed, she padded into the bathroom. Unable to meet her own eyes in the mirror, she splashed cold water on her face, hoping it would wash away the vestiges of the dream. The dream had left her even more ragged than before she'd crawled into her bed.

She was scared to try to go back to sleep. What if it returned? She couldn't take seeing the disappointment in his eyes, knew it would haunt her for a long time to come. His question from earlier in the day plagued her. She could have told him, should have told him. Now if she told him, he would think it was because she didn't trust him and not because she was deeply ashamed.

Padding through her house, she looked out the window, saw the PC strolling through her yard. He looked cold. At least tending to him would keep her busy, keep her distracted. She quickly made a pot of coffee, she wouldn't drink any of it but it would be plenty for the cold officer keeping watch.

Pouring a mug, she wandered to the garden doors. He turned toward the house as she opened the doors. Holding up the mug, she smiled. He closed the distance between them quickly, "Thank you, Dr. Hobson. It's much appreciated."

"I've plenty more where that came from. Don't hesitate to ask." She smiled at him then turned away, walking back inside.

Laura paced through her house. Fatigue pulled at her. The hangover, the guilt about Ellen, her fear of what Robbie would think when he learned her secret, the kiss from Alec and finally the dream ran a circuit through her head.

Picking up the sketch he'd given her, she stared at it. It was from that day. She wondered how, after all of these years, he could still remember how she looked then. With her free hand, she stroked her lips. Could still feel the pressure of the kiss.

She knew it had been a mistake. But there was still a lingering ache. Shaking her head, she pushed it away. It was the fatigue thinking. She needed sleep but she was afraid the dream would return. She wasn't sure which part was worse, being in bed with Alec or Robbie walking away from her bed. Still carrying the sketch, she turned off the lights and headed to her office.

Tenderly, she placed the sketch on her desk. Sinking into the chair, she was surprised by a rattling paper noise. Reaching beneath the cushion, she found the photo she'd tucked there the day before. The one she'd been hiding from Ellen. Laying it next to the sketch she was startled by the likeness.

Tears pricked her eyes, she wondered how things had gone so wrong in such a short period of time. Two weeks ago, she was supposed to go away with Robbie. Last night she was supposed to have dinner with him. What could have happened had either of those events taken place?

Closing her eyes, she let the tears fall. Let the fatigue pull her, all she could hope was the dream wouldn't come. It picked up exactly where she'd woken earlier. Only this time, she could hear his words.

" _I cared for you, thought I could have loved you. But you lied to me, didn't trust me. What did I do to deserve that?"_

She couldn't respond. All she could think was she deserved what he was saying. The one man, she'd ever known who had supported her blindly, unfailingly, and she'd destroyed his trust. There were more words, but all she could hear was those first ones, " _I cared for you, thought I could have loved you. But you lied to me, didn't trust me. What did I do to deserve that?"_

In the years that would come, she would never know if she woke because of the harsh truth in his words or if something else made her open her eyes. All she would remember were Robbie's harsh words and the crazed stares of two strangers bearing down on her before everything went black.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

They knocked on the door, showing warrant cards when the woman answered, "Mrs. Renfield, DI Lewis, DS Hathaway, Oxford Police. May we come in?"

Bewildered at their presences, she stepped back, letting them, "What is this about, Inspector?"

Robbie looked around, desperate for some clue, anything. "We're looking for information about your daughter?"

Turning to him, anxiety filled her, "We haven't seen Susan for a…well, we had a bit of a falling out."

James looked around the room as Robbie took the lead on the questioning. There were photos everywhere in the room, a young girl at various stages of life. One photo drew his attention, he knew this woman. Picking it up, he interrupted Robbie, "Sir." He handed the photo to Robbie, exchanging a meaningful glance.

The woman saw the concern on both men's faces, "What's all of this about?"

Robbie pointed to the woman in the photo, "Is this Susan, Mrs. Renfield? Because we know her as Charlotte."

"It's Susan Charlotte, but she didn't like Susan."

Robbie pointed to the man in the photo, "But this is Vince Corwin, right, her husband?"

"No, that's John, John Moreau."

Robbie turned back to James all of the pieces finally clicking together. He shoved the photo back at the woman and ran for the door.

James was right behind him, pulling out his mobile to call for armed response. By the time he made it to the car, Robbie already had the engine started, he pulled away from the curb before James even closed the door.

They arrived at the Corwin house just as armed response was preparing to kick in the door. Robbie was the second person into the house. The noise of a crying infant filled the house. He made his way to the nursery to find an empty nursery, with a doll in a crib and tape recording of a crying baby.

James was at the door, "There's no one here and his van is missing. I called the store where he works, he didn't come into work tonight."

With a look of abject terror, Robbie knew where they were. "Laura, they've gone after Laura."

Robbie drove, faster than he ever had. James steadily attempted to call both Laura and the PC stationed at her home. Neither was answering.

At her home, they found the garden doors wide open. Robbie ran into her home screaming, "Laura, Laura."

James searched through the garden, finding the PC collapsed on the ground. The man roused briefly, clearly groggy. He knelt beside him as he radioed for an ambulance and backup. Robbie joined him, "She's not here. See if you can get a trace on her mobile."

James watched him walk away, waiting as the call connected. He told the technician what he needed never taking his eyes off Robbie. He'd always suspected the Inspector was closer to Dr. Hobson than he let on. The proof was right before his eyes. Finally, unable to watch the grief, James was forced to look away.

The PC groaned and Robbie came running back, "Was she alive?"

The man stared at Robbie, struggling to concentrate. "I don't know. The man had her thrown over his shoulder. The girl was skipping along behind them, she was laughing."

Robbie stalked away, his mind racing as he tried to figure out where they could have taken. He had to believe she was alive and that he could get to her in time.

James could hear the sirens approaching. Briefly, he thought of leaving the PC and going to Robbie. Then seeing the tension rolling in waves off him he decided to stay. He waited until the paramedics arrived before he went in search of Robbie. "Sir, the evidence…"

"Don't tell me about the evidence. I know her, should have trusted her. She…"

"She what, sir? You don't **_know_** anything. You saw the same evidence I saw. What other conclusions could we have drawn?"

Robbie's head dropped, the lad was right. He followed the evidence and it all led back to Laura's door. If she'd told him everything when he'd asked her earlier, he could have protected her. All of her lies had put her in danger. And what was worse, she hadn't trusted him enough. She had all of these secrets and couldn't put her faith in him.

James phone rang, pulling him from his spiraling, "Hathaway…yep got." James headed to the car, "Hobson's mobile headed west out of Abbington, 415."

"Harwood Park." Robbie pulled away with squealing tires.

"Sir, do you think Dr. Hobson is the mother?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, James. I like to think I know her well enough but maybe I never did. Maybe it was all an illusion."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Laura could hear the engine before she felt the thrumming engine through the floorboard of the vehicle. Her hands were bound and there was something over her mouth. She turned her head trying to dislodge whatever was covering her mouth.

The sudden movement made her nauseous. She stopped moving, worried she might throw up and aspirate her own vomit. She took deep, careful breaths, trying desperately to calm the growing queasiness.

Her eyes raked frantically around the cargo area, looking for something she could use as a weapon. There was nothing she could reach, her fear of throwing up was too great. Closing her eyes, she tried to picture the two people, was it two? Her mind clawed at the details but she found it was too foggy to separate what she'd seen in her dream from what she'd seen when she'd opened her eyes.

Robbie…a fresh wave of nausea hit her. She might never see him again. She would never be able to tell him everything. He would find out as he investigated her death, probably from a gleeful Alec. Would he mourn her the way he'd mourned Val?

Of course not, there had never been anything between them. Just the promise of something, a promise she had destroyed. Even if she did live, somehow managed to escape or be rescued, he would never see her the same.

Lost in the quagmire of her thoughts, she never heard the van stop. Never heard the front doors open or the back door. Her leg being grabbed and pulled, unceremoniously, from the van startled her. Her screams muffled by the tape.

The man, a boy really, pulled her roughly. When she tried to kick at him, he pulled harder, letting her fall to the ground. The air was pushed from her lungs, stunning her. He used the shock to her body as an opportunity to sling her over his shoulder.

She could hear a woman but couldn't see her. The woman was skipping around them, singing something Laura couldn't quite place. Just before the man dropped her on the ground, Laura recognized it.

 _Ring-a-ring o' roses,  
A pocket full of posies,  
A-tishoo! A-tishoo!_

 _We all fall down_

The last line coincided with being dropped. Again, the air was knocked from her lungs. She tried to recoil as the young woman's face appeared before her. The tape was viciously ripped from her lips.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you?"

An eerie smile crossed the woman's face, "What did you do, you gave us living death?"

The woman backed away from Laura, moved closer to the young man. He stared down at her, contempt filling his face, "How long do you think you can hold your breath for?"

Looking around, realization flooded into her. Looking up at him, Laura begged, "Please."

Her words had no impact on him. He knelt beside her, rolling her body into the grave. She stared up at them, realizing this was how she was going to die. If they succeeded, she might never be found. As the first shovels full of dirt fell on her, she screamed. All she could hope was that someone was near, that someone would hear her and come to her rescue before they could finish the job.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Robbie skidded the car to a stop at the edge of the cemetery. They threw open the doors just as Laura's screams filled the air. With a single glance at one another, they took off running in the direction of the screams. Robbie screamed her name as he ran.

Vince Corwin heard Robbie's scream and dropped the shovel. Grabbing Charlotte's hand, he pulled her behind him as he ran away from the approaching police officers. He knew he could lose them in the hospital. He'd spent a lot of time in the abandoned facility while searching for their birth mother.

Gasping for air, Robbie stopped in front of the grave. Laura was crumpled at the bottom covered in dirt. She wasn't moving. Fear gripped at him. If she was dead, would he ever be able to forgive himself? If she was alive, how would ever be able to face her again?

He couldn't deal with this right now. Pushing James toward the grave, "Get her out of there." He took off in pursuit of the twins.

James jumped into the grave, without a moment's hesitation, reaching for Laura. Her screams when he touched her tore through him. Somehow, seeing her fear convinced him she was the innocent victim in this scenario. Gently, he wiped the dirt from her face, whispering softly. "It's James. You're fine, you're fine."

Relief flooded through her, as she clung to him. For a brief moment, she wondered why it was James and not Robbie rescuing her. Feeling his hand stroking her hair, she pushed the thought away. All she cared about was the comfort being offered by the normally standoffish sergeant. Feeling her relax into him, He pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms.

* * *

Robbie wandered the halls of the hospital, anger beating a steady rhythm through his body. Whether it was anger at Laura or the situation he couldn't distinguish.

He could hear them but realized what a disadvantage he was at. They probably knew this place. Finally, he could place their sounds and followed them up the stairs. The young woman was stood across the stairwell. Robbie moved to her his anger blinding him to the fact Vince Corwin wasn't in sight.

He was almost over the edge of the bannister when he realized his mistake. Struggling with the man, he was startled by the crazed rambling. "It's not nice being scared is it? To live in fear."

Struggling to hold on, "Is that why you did it?"

"We wanted her to know how it felt. To make her suffer."

From behind the, the tremulous voice of Charlotte Corwin called to him, "Vince…"

"We gave her enough clues. Her friends, the place she lived, the magnets on the fridge but she wouldn't admit it."

Robbie pushed against the young man, "Laura Hobson isn't your mother." He finally broke the man's grip, "Ligeia Willard was your mother." He wasn't sure why but suddenly he was certain Laura was innocent, at least of this.

Vince looked back at Charlotte, "He's lying."

"She registered your birth in Laura Hobson's name."

Vince attacked, pushing Robbie across the landing. He moved to stand in front of Charlotte protecting her Robbie.

"Vince, Vince…"

"We lost three kids inside a year. So we had tests."

Robbie nodded, "That's how you found out you were brother and sister." Vince looked down at Charlotte. Robbie took several steps toward them, softened his voice, "That wasn't all you discovered though, was it?" He took more steps as the twins stared at one another, "She can't sleep, can she?"

"She should never have had us."

Robbie moved even closer, "We can get you help."

Charlotte looked up at Vince, "I'm so tired."

"I know, baby."

Sirens filled the air as Robbie crept ever closer.

"I'm scared."

Vince shook his head, "Shhh, it's alright." He lowered his head to kiss her.

"Vince."

He looked up at Robbie, wrapping his arm around Charlotte, pulling her to him. "We belong dead."

Anger filled Robbie again. He leapt forward, whether with the idea to push them or to save them he didn't know. He pulled at Charlotte, ripping her from Vince's arms. He watched, without any sense of remorse, as Vince Corwin plummeted to his death.

Tightening his grip on the young girl's arm, he marched her out of the hospital. His anger was boiling over. Still it was towards Laura, they wouldn't be here if she'd just trusted him. Why couldn't she trust him?

The officers surrounded them, taking the young woman into custody. He glanced over to the grave, could see the paramedics working to get James and Laura out of it. They pulled James out first, then Laura. They wrapped a blanket around her as she fell into James' arms.

Robbie watched as James helped her to the waiting ambulance. His sergeant looked back at him, pleading with him to join them, take his place. Robbie turned away, directing the SOCOs inside the hospital to the body of Vince Corwin.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

James paced the hallway while the doctor examined Laura Hobson. He tried calling Lewis a half dozen times and each time the call went straight to voice mail. He was just about to dial for the seventh time when the door to her room opened.

"Are you James Hathaway?"

"Yes."

The woman motioned her head toward the room, "She'd like to see you."

Anxiety filled him, he wasn't typically good in emotional situations. "Is it OK?"

She smiled, "We've given her a mild sedative. She'll probably fall asleep soon. Now is the perfect time."

James looked down at his phone, he thought about calling Robbie one last time. Deciding Laura's need was greater, he dropped his mobile into his pocket. "Thank you."

He stood at the door for a moment then knocked likely. Pushing the door open, he slipped his head around the edge. "Dr. Hobson?"

"Come in, James."

He almost gasped, she seemed so much smaller, more fragile sitting in the bed. The hospital gown swallowed her, she was pale, dark circles ringed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She smiled, nodding, "Please, I owe you… I'm not quite sure what one does or says when someone saves their life."

He shook his head, "It wasn't me. Inspector Lewis figured it out. I'm afraid I actually doubted you."

"And Robbie?"

James paused for a moment, remembering Robbie's order to bring her in under full caution. He shook his head, smiling lightly, "Never doubted you for a moment."

She smiled to herself, relief flooding through her. Robbie still believed in her. "What happened?"

"I should probably be asking you."

Her laughter filled the room, "I asked first, James."

Lowering his head, he rubbed at his eye. He was about to break about ten rules but he was that certain of her innocence. "Someone used your name, registered you as the mother of those twins."

Laura shook her head, confused at his words. "What, how?"

"March 17, 1986, a boy. A few minutes later on March 18, 1986, a girl. They were adopted separately several months apart. Somehow, years later, they met, fell in love and married."

Laura gasped, "Oh God. Who are the real parents?"

"You are listed as the mother. I suspect Peter Hawkins was the father."

"Pete?"

"Can you think of anyone…"

"Not me. Pete was sweet but like a brother, nothing more."

"Anyone else you can think of?"

She thought for a moment, "No, there was no one. Pete was always more of the observer. He sort of chronicled our lives." She smiled, "He must have taken thousands of photos of us. And not just when we were doing something special, everyday stuff. It was like a visual diary."

James nodded, "He was much the same with his diaries. Right up until a few months before he left Oxford, he wrote in his diary three or four times a day. Then the entries stop. He didn't make another entry until about three months before he died."

"What did he write about?"

Meeting her calm gaze, "Everything, he seemed to observe quite a bit."

She looked away, "Does Robbie know?"

"Yes, I told him. But he thinks Hawkins had the wrong end of the stick."

A deep inhale, "He didn't."

"You don't have to justify anything…"

"I'm not justifying anything. We were consenting adults. I am revealing facts I should have told you or Robbie about earlier."

"How would he have known?"

She shook her head, "I have no idea. It was one weekend, one stupid weekend. Everyone was away. Alec was gone before they returned." Laura paused, tears welling in her eyes, "Alec used to watch me, more so after that weekend. I tried to ignore it. Perhaps that's what Peter saw, assumed there was more. He was always a bit socially awkward, brilliant but awkward."

"Who do you think the mother is?"

"It's not me, in March of 1986 I was working in London."

"And Dr. Jacoby or Dr. Willard?"

"Ellen was in London too, we still lived together."

"And Dr. Willard?"

Laura thought, trying to remember. "You'd have to ask Ellen. I didn't see her from right before the after finals bash until over 10 years later when I moved here. I didn't even know she was living here then. I ran into her while out shopping one day. She'd just moved back, recently divorced. Even then, I only ever saw her when Ellen came to visit."

"Do you think she could be the mother?"

A sharp laugh erupted from Laura, "Do I think one of my best friends could have stolen my identity to give birth to twins she gave up for adoption?"

James smiled, "I know, dumb question."

"It can't have been Ellen and the only other person who would have known enough about me to pretend to be me would have been Ligeia."

"They'll run DNA tests."

She nodded, "Where's Robbie?"

"Being questioned. The boy, Vince Corwin, fell to his death. Robbie was there." Silence hung between them, "I told him you were OK."

Laura nodded, tried smiling. "I think I'd like to sleep now."

James nodded, "Of course. Let me know if you need anything."

She watched him turn to leave, "James…" He paused in the doorway, but didn't turn, "It doesn't seem nearly enough, but thank you." He nodded, waving over his shoulder, then left. Laura turned in the bed and closed her eyes. Tears burned at the back of her eyes. She'd told James and he hadn't judged her. Perhaps there was still hope with Robbie.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

He'd given his statement, followed the detectives to the station and watched them clear away all of the evidence he and James had compiled. After they'd left, he dropped into his chair, lost, bereft. The truth was, he didn't know if he was upset because he'd watched a young man die or because of how his faith had been shaken.

There weren't many things in life he believed in. But Laura Hobson had been one of them. The sense of loss overwhelmed him. A melancholy he hadn't felt since those early days on the island engulfed him. She was the one thing he'd clung to, the idea of her, the idea of them. And now, with a single lie of omission, it was all gone.

"Robbie, I'm surprised to find you here. I would have thought you would want to check on Dr. Hobson."

Holding up his mobile, "James has kept me in the loop, ma'am. I thought one of us should be here in case Morris and Allen needed some guidance."

She arched an eyebrow at him, "They're fine detectives, Robbie. They don't need you to babysit them."

He stood, knowing staying longer would invite questions he didn't want to answer. "I guess I'll be heading out then."

Jean watched him walk away, "Will you need a day off?"

He turned back to her, "For what, ma'am?"

"The funeral."

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Ligeia Willard's funeral. It's the day after tomorrow. I suspect Dr. Hobson will need some support."

He shrugged, "She'll have her friends there. I doubt she would need me."

"I apologize. I was under the impression the two of you were friends."

He shook his head, "No, ma'am. Just friendly colleagues."

Jean nodded, not believing him for a moment. "My mistake, but if you change your mind, let me know."

He left, his conversation with Jean playing through his head. He hadn't lied, he knew Laura was fine. While he'd ignored James' calls, he had diligently listened to the voicemails. While he wasn't ready to see her, to deal with his feelings, he needed to know how she was doing. Needed to know she was whole, safe.

The drive home was short, it was late and there were few cars. He almost wished for traffic, something to distract him from his own thoughts. How would he deal with her, with the loss of their budding relationship?

Inside his flat, he peeled off his jacket, loosened his tie and poured a drink. It was a healthy measure of whisky that he downed in one go. The liquid burned a path down his throat, bringing tears to his eyes. They flowed down his cheeks and he let them fall.

Recognizing the spiral of emotions, he knew he had to talk with someone, had to get out of his own head. Blindly, he reached for his phone, pressing the button to connect the call.

"Two times in one day, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Silence filled the line, she finally heard a gasp. Panic filled her, "Robbie?"

"I'm here."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know where to start."

"Just talk, you'll find the words."

"Did you win your case?"

Knowing he wasn't ready to talk, she smiled. She could wait, "It's with the jury. Now we wait."

"What do you do while you wait?"

"Work on another case. I'm having a cup of tea while I read through a brief."

"What happened to sun, sand, alcohol and trashy novels?"

She laughed, "As soon as we have a verdict. I'm already packed."

He paused, remembering his earlier idea of asking if he could join her. "How long will you be there?"

"Through the end of November."

"That's quite the holiday."

"It's not all holiday. One of my biggest clients has a home there. I'll be working with him." He couldn't ask her now, probably for the best. "Robbie, are you alright? Talk to me."

Silence filled the line, she could hear him breathing but waited. Finally she heard a deep intake of breath and he started talking. At the end, he waited.

"Is that all of it?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"I guess I was expecting something more dramatic."

"What?"

"Robbie, she's a woman in her 40s. I would wager she's had more than one unsavory lover. Are you going to punish her for each of them? Or is this some misogynistic what's good for the goose mentality?"

"No, God no."

"Then what? Are you really angry because she had sex before? You said she was engaged. You didn't really think she was a virgin did you?"

"Of course not. But why didn't she tell me?"

"Have you told her about every person you've had sex with? Have you told her about me?"

He shook his head, wondering when he'd lost control of the conversation. "No, but I would have."

"When?"

"When it was time?"

"How do you know she wouldn't have done the same?"

He exhaled, "I asked her if there was anything else she needed to tell me. She didn't say anything."

"Was her having sex with this man, in any way, important to the case?"

"Well, no. But I had no way of knowing that at the time."

"Perhaps she did. And, just maybe, she cared more about what you thought of her than she did about the case."

Robbie paused, seeing it from Laura's perspective for the first time. "I don't understand how she could find a man like that attractive and also find me attractive."

"People evolve, Robbie. The bad boy might win us over for a while. But, ultimately, we turn to those who are there when we need them." She paused, allowing him a moment to let her words sink in. "You have to go to the funeral, Robbie. Even if it's only as a friend."

"Can we be just friends?"

She laughed, "I think our friendship is testament to that very fact."

"And if I don't want to be friends with her anymore?"

"You won't know if you don't try."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

She could hear their voices downstairs. She'd been a little anxious about having Alec in her home. But Ellen had insisted and her guilt had made the decision. He'd spent the night, sleeping on the sofa. Laura had been somewhat proud of Ellen when she didn't cave and let him share a bed with her.

When sleep wouldn't come, she'd crept downstairs for a cup of tea. It was her home, she knew each step to avoid and how to get around soundlessly. It didn't matter, however, when the person you were trying not to wake was already awake.

His smile when he saw her was disarming, "Hey you."

"Hi."

"You never were a good sleeper."

Nodding she smiled, wryly, "I suspect almost being buried alive would put anyone off sleep."

He laughed, "Probably. The kettle's still warm."

Nodding at his cup, "Do you want another cup?"

"That would be nice."

She picked up his cup and walked quickly to the kitchen. Returning a few moments later, she set the cup in front of him while cupping her hands around her own. When he patted the sofa next to him, she sat, curling her legs beneath her.

He picked up the cup then settled into the sofa, "I remember our late night chats most of all."

Smiling around her cup, "I do too."

"I think it's when I fell in love with you." She looked away, "Why does that make you so uncomfortable?"

"Because I don't love you, never did. I feel bad."

He laughed, a deep rumbling noise. It was infectious and she found herself laughing. "That's what makes you one of the good guys, Laura Hobson. You feel bad because some poor slob fell in love with you."

"And you don't feel bad when people fall in love with you?"

"You can't control what happens to other people, Laura. Hell, most days, I can barely control what happens to me."

Raising an eyebrow, "That's…" She paused, "You drink too much, Alec." Leaning over she picked up his sketch pad, "So much talent and you waste it in a haze of booze."

"How do you know the booze doesn't drive the talent?"

"It was always too easy for you."

"What was too easy?"

"Everything. You wanted to write poetry, so you did and it was beautiful. You wanted to write short stories and they were breathtaking. You chucked it all and wanted to paint and you created art. If you'd had to work for it you might have appreciated it all more."

"I worked hard to get you."

She shook her head, "No, you didn't. The one weekend we had, I wanted you as much you wanted me."

"Was I that bad?"

She laughed, "I won't stroke your ego, Alec."

"Then why?"

Meeting his gaze, she was startled by the clarity and need in it. "I knew you loved me. I hoped…"

"Hoped for what, Laura?"

"I hoped sex with someone who loved me the way you did would be better, more meaningful. But it was just sex." She smiled at him, "Really great sex, but still just sex."

He smiled, it was that sexy smile she knew so well. The one that had made her stomach flip every time he looked at her. "Great?"

Leaning forward, she kissed him deeply, "Really great sex."

He pressed his forehead into hers, "Can I use you as a reference?"

Sitting back, she nodded, "Of course."

"Are you in love with him?"

She paused, "No, but I think I could."

"Does he know?"

"How I feel or about us?"

Raising an eyebrow, "Yes."

"I think he did, does. I don't know."

"And about us?"

She nodded, "Yes. Peter somehow knew about us, wrote about us in his diaries."

"How did Pete know? I promise I never told anyone, Laura."

"I know, Alec. Believe it or not, I do trust you."

"Will it ruin things?"

She shrugged, "I hope not, but I don't know."

He took her hand, "If he can't forgive you a youthful indiscretion that happened years before you ever met, then he doesn't deserve you."

Squeezing his hand, she smiled, "You're just saying that because you love me."

He lifted her hand, kissing it tenderly, "No, I'm saying it because I'm your friend." He looked over at her, "You're great at sex, deeply talented friend."

She rolled her eyes, "Alec."

"All joking aside, Laura. If he cares, I won't matter."

They'd sat in silence afterwards. Finally, she'd yawned and Alec had made her go to bed. At the foot of the stairs, she'd turned to him. "Let Ellen go, Alec."

"Because you want me for yourself."

She shook her head, "No, because it's the hard thing to do and it's the right thing to do."

Now she was staring in the mirror. Mostly she didn't want to go to this funeral. But a small piece of her wanted to go, wanted to see Ligeia buried. It was petty and she knew it.

"Laura, we're going to be late."

She grabbed her coat, wrapped her scarf around her neck and called down the stairs, "Coming."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The knock at his door was a bit of a surprise. Seeing James on the other side of the door was an even bigger surprise. "What brings you here?"

"Thought you might like a ride to the funeral?"

"Innocent?"

James shook his head, "No, just making sure you do the right thing."

"The right thing?"

"She needs a friend. And while she might think I am dishy, she actually likes you." They stared at one another. Finally James caved, "I'll buy you a pint afterwards."

"Two."

James nodded, "Deal, get your jacket."

They rode in silence until they were almost at the cemetery. "The DNA results confirmed Dr. Willard was the mother."

"And Peter Hawkins the father?"

James nodded, "Yes."

"Did you learn anything more from his diaries?"

"Just that he felt guilty. But I don't sense it was because of what he'd done but more because he knew what would happen to those kids."

"Don't you think it could have been because of both?"

"I spoke with Dr. Hobson, Dr. Jacoby, and Alec Pickman. None of them think Peter Hawkins was capable of rape."

"We won't ever know, of course."

"No, but letting them think the best of their friend, or at least not the worst, seemed the more charitable thing to do."

* * *

The funeral passed quickly enough. He'd watched Laura. She looked tired, drawn. He suspected she wasn't sleeping. He couldn't imagine the horror of what she'd been through. Sympathy welled inside him but it was tempered with the certainty it could have all been avoided had she simply trusted him.

The three of them sat together. Alec Pickman between the two women. They both leaned into him, seemed to need to draw some strength from him. As the younger man wrapped an arm around both of them, anger swelled in him. Suddenly he imagined the man touching Laura in other ways.

He stood, exiting the chapel. James followed closely, "What do you think will happen to her?" Robbie didn't have to think about who her was, "Too ill to stand trial I suppose."

"Hospital. Madness. Death in the end." He paused for a second, "For want of a nail."

"Eh?"

"Well if Vince's parents hadn't split up, his mum would never have moved him away from Woodstock. He'd never have ended up in the same school as Charlotte. None of this might ever have happened."

James looked back, saw Laura talking to other funeral goers. "Simple twist of fate."

"Nah, fate's too easy. It's lies. Family secrets." His anger building again, he looked back at the three of them, "If Ellen hadn't lied about her affair with Alec…" He stopped, eyes falling on Laura. He still couldn't say the words out loud, couldn't give voice to Laura's own betrayal.

James noted the subtle shift in Robbie's body language. "See you in the Trout later?"

Robbie nodded, Katharine's words ringing in his ears. He needed to have a conversation with Laura. If he didn't do it now, he never would. Watching her with Alec, he was almost certain he would never be able to get past it but perhaps they could still be friends.

He watched Laura as she turned and started to walk toward him. Pickman tried to get her attention, she turned to him. He couldn't hear what she said but, whatever it was, Pickman seemed to be set back by it.

She made a beeline for him, smiling sadly, "Robbie, thank you." She placed her hand on his chest. "If you hadn't…"

He smiled, knowing in that moment he could be her friend, but nothing more. "We did. And we always will." They shared a smile. He motioned away from the cemetery. "Blow away the cobwebs?"

They turned, started walking. Robbie deliberately kept a distance between them. He was startled when she took his arm. Looking down at her, a part of him wanted to pull away. Again, Katharine's voice calmed him. He let her pull him closer as they walked. He had to at least try.

 **Guys - I need your help. I've submitted Life Happens for a writing contest on another site. If you could do me a HUGE favor and go vote for it I would appreciate it. The site is inkitt . com (remove the spaces). The story number is 51023 and my user name is the same. Just a quick vote if you could take 2-3 minutes, that would be great. PM me if you have any questions. Thanks!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

They walked in silence. Laura's hand lightly looped in the crook of his arm. He kept his hands in his pockets neither encouraging her nor discouraging her.

Katharine's words repeating like a mantra in his head. He would try, try to put Alec Pickman behind them, try even harder to put her lack of trust in him behind them. It was new territory for him. He wasn't a man prone to letting people in, trusting people implicitly.

Laura was one of the few people he'd ever really let in; Val, Katharine, James and Laura. He'd been certain she felt the same. He couldn't imagine how he would recover from the betrayal. He would just have to try, keep trying and then try again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her. She looked tired but still beautiful. He suspected he would always find her attractive. Her hand flexed against his arm, all he could see was her hugging Alec Pickman at the hospital. The way she had grasped at him, the little moan when he'd pulled her to him. It was hard to imagine he was a thing of the past with that image in his mind.

* * *

The silence had been comforting at first. Proof words weren't necessary to feel cared for. It had given her hope they would be able to put this behind them.

Now, as the silence lingered, concern gripped her. "Robbie…"

"Hmmm?"

"I know…"

He nodded, "Ligeia was the mother. The DNA test confirmed it."

She looked up at him, unsure of the change of subject, "I suspected. The DNA results came back quickly."

"Innocent, she thought it would be helpful to you to have some answers."

"I'll have to thank her." She paused, "It seems I owe most of the Oxford Police Department a debt of gratitude."

"Just doing our job."

Shaking her head, she stopped walking. Pulling her hand from his arm, she quietly said, "Don't do that."

He turned to her, feeling the loss of her touch intensely. "Do what, Laura?"

"Don't minimize this, Robbie. You saved my life." She closed her eyes, rubbing them, "And I didn't help, I kept things from you, possibly hindered your investigation. And despite it all, you figured it out, saved me. Let me be grateful, let me thank you and James and Innocent and anyone else I need to thank. Because, I need to do something…"

He watched her, tears welling in her eyes. She seemed even smaller. Her pain was palpable. "When's the last time you slept?"

She looked up at him, confusion clouding his her eyes. "What?"

"Sleep, Laura? When is the last time you slept through the night?"

"A few days ago."

"That's what you need to do, you need to sleep."

"Robbie…"

He held up his hand, "I'm not trying to minimize. You've been through a lot. Had to deal with a lot. Not sleeping makes it worse."

Before she knew what she was doing, she slapped him. "How dare you?"

Rubbing at his jaw, he shook his head. "I am trying to help you, Laura. You're tired and overwrought. You aren't thinking clearly. Get some sleep, then we can talk."

"What happened to 'we did and we always will'?"

"What? We did save you, it's our job. Had it been other detectives, they would have done the same. Hell, you might have been honest with them and not put yourself into jeopardy."

"You're right, I probably would have been. Because I wouldn't have given a damn what they thought of me."

"So you had no problem lying to me because you care what I think of you?"

Her face fell, pain etched in the lines, "Yes, I didn't want you to think less of me." She took a deep breath, "I didn't want to see you look at me that way."

"What way?"

"Like I'm not the person you thought I was. Like I'm a disappointment, somehow."

For a moment, he thought about denying it. Finally, he looked away, "You're right."

Anger flared through her, "You're angry because I had a fling with someone 20 years ago."

"No, I'm angry because you didn't trust me."

"It wasn't about trust, Robbie. It was shame. I was ashamed." Her head dropped, she stared at the ground.

"I don't give a damn who you slept with 20 years ago. Everybody has a skeleton or two. But I thought we had something, thought we trusted one another."

She reached for him, was surprised when he pulled back. "We did, we do." Looking up at him with pleading eyes, she tried to smile, "I just thought maybe we should go on one date before I told you about my skeletons."

Suddenly, he was very tired. "Under normal circumstances, I would agree. But your life was in danger, Laura. And you chose to keep your secret. You should have trusted me. You should have let me protect you."

"You're right. I should have. And I almost paid the price for not telling you. But does it mean I have to lose you now?"

He couldn't meet her eye, "I don't know."

* * *

 **Need your help again. I submitted another story, _The End_ , over on inkitt . com (remove all of the spaces). Go to writing contests, Fandom 3, switch to latest and find the story. Then click the heart to vote. Really appreciate any help you can give me.**

 **It's not too late to vote for _Life Happens._ Same directions as above except click on Show all contests and select Fandom 2.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

She stared at him, disbelief filling her, "You don't know?"

"Laura, now isn't the time to talk about this."

"If not now, when?"

"When you've had some rest, time to absorb all of this, process it."

"And what exactly am I supposed to absorb, process? The fact that my best friend can't look at me anymore. That suddenly he sees me as some criminal or perhaps a whore."

He shook his head, taking a step toward her, "No, Laura. I didn't say any of that. I just suggested you get some sleep."

Tears fell down her cheeks, "All while telling me you don't know if you can still be my friend."

"I said I don't know, Laura."

Sharp, brittle laughter spilled from her, "Right, you don't know. When do you think you might know?"

He reached for her, stunned when she backed away from him. "Let's just take some time. Put the case behind us."

She shook her head, backing away from him. "I don't need time, Robbie. I know what I want. I thought you knew it too."

"I do. I thought I knew who you were."

"I'm the same person I was, three days ago. The only difference is I have a past and you had a glimpse of it."

He shook his head, "I told you it isn't about Alec."

"Then what is it about?"

With the pain of the moment etched across his face, "Why didn't you trust me, Laura?"

Her anger increased, "Asked and answered, Inspector. Believe it or not, not everything is about you. I didn't want you to know the worst of my past before you really got to know me."

"And your secret, your past was worth your life?"

"Damn it, Robbie. How the hell was I supposed to know…"

"After Ellen was attacked…"

"I saw the way you looked at Alec, saw the way you judged him. I made a judgement call. Don't tell me you haven't kept things from people you lo…care about."

"I thought…"

"What did you think, Robbie?"

"I thought you were different, I thought we were different."

Reaching for him, "We are, we can be. Just believe in me, Robbie."

He stepped back, pulling his hand away from her, "No, Dr. Hobson. We could have been. But when it really mattered, you didn't believe in me. I don't know how to fix that."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Laura walked away, ignoring his calls to her. It was taking every ounce of self-control not to run. The minute he'd called her Dr. Hobson she knew it was futile. He was right, she needed some rest. She needed to get away.

Without any thought, she made her way home. Blindly she threw clothes into a suitcase. Grabbing her passport, she was out the door and halfway to Heathrow before she noticed the tears streaming down her face.

His words echoed in her mind. They were a brittle reminder of all of her fears come true. He had rejected her. At the lowest point in her life, he had made her regret her choices. And despite it all, she was fairly certain she loved him.

* * *

He'd called to her as she walked away. He had no idea what he would have said had she turned around. He didn't think he needed to apologize. He'd been honest, had asked her for time. What more did she want from him?

He watched her departing form and all he could think was give her time. She would come to her senses. Eventually, she would see reason and understand why he was so bothered. She would get some sleep and then they could have a rational conversation. Without any further thought, he turned and headed for the Trout.

* * *

Halfway to the airport, she wondered where she should go. There hadn't been a plan when she'd thrown things into her suitcase. Now, with Heathrow getting closer and closer, she needed a plan. Blindly she reached for her mobile, dialing the only number she could think of.

"Laura, are you ok?"

"Not really, I wondered if I might use your house."

"In Greece?"

"Yes, I know it's a horrible thing to ask but I need some time away."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "No, not now. Can I…"

"Of course, I'll make the call now. When do you think you will get there?"

"Late tonight, early tomorrow? I haven't checked flights."

"Where are you, Laura?"

She laughed, "On my way to Heathrow."

She could hear keys clicking on a computer, "How long until you get there?"

"Twenty minutes, give or take."

"There's a flight in three hours. It gets you onto the island at nine. You can be at the house by midnight. I'll book it for you."

"Franco, you don't have to…"

"I want to, Laura."

She paused, let the tears flow down her cheeks, "Thank you."

"Laura, what's going on?"

"Just too much of everything. I need to get away."

* * *

James was surprised when he saw Robbie walk into the pub. He watched him walk to the bar and order a drink. There was a tension in the older man's body, his conversation with Dr. Hobson must have gone poorly.

As Robbie sat across from him, he lifted his glass. Hiding his smirk behind the glass, "I didn't expect to see you. Figured you would spend the afternoon with Dr. Hobson."

"We talked, cleared the air."

"So you've forgiven each other? All is right in the world of Robbie Lewis and Dr. Laura Hobson?"

"What was there to forgive?"

James stared at him, amazed at the level of denial. "I would think you would both needed to talk about what happened. Her not telling you the whole story and you not trusting her."

Robbie's head swiveled, anger blazing in his eyes. "Me not trusting her. She's the one who didn't trust me. Had she trusted me, told me about Alec Pickman, I could have protected her."

"How? You were ready to bring her in under full caution. Were you going to keep her in a cell to keep her safe?" Before Robbie could explode, James continued. "I saw your face when you read those entries. You believed it was her, just as I did. You weren't upset because she might have had children she gave up. You were upset because she never told you."

"I had a right to be."

Taking a final sip of beer, he stood. "No, you didn't. Unless your relationship had progressed much further than I thought it had, you didn't have a right."

Robbie rubbed at his eye, "We didn't have a relationship. We're friendly colleagues, nothing more."

Smiling, James turned to leave. After two steps he looked back at Robbie, "Tell yourself whatever you need to. But I don't have regular Saturday dates with any of my colleagues. You had a relationship with Dr. Hobson and since you are sitting here and not somewhere with her I'm guessing it's over. So ask yourself this, how are you going to feel when she starts to treat you like all of the other Inspectors?"

James walked away, leaving Robbie alone with his drink and his thoughts. The lad was wrong, they didn't have a relationship. They could have but for her lies. Now, perhaps with the promise of a relationship in the past, he might be able to move on, find someone who wouldn't lie to him. Someone he could trust.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

It had been late when she arrived. Between the lateness of the hour and the stress of the day, she'd collapsed in bed a few minutes after entering the house. Peeling off her clothes, not bothering with pajamas.

Light was spilling into the bedroom when she opened her eyes. The smell of coffee wafted into the room and she sat up. Throwing the covers off her, she dug in her bag for her dressing gown. Wrapping it tightly around her, she padded toward the stairs.

Other smells joined the coffee, bacon, eggs, toast. Her stomach grumbled, complaining of the lack of food the prior day. Gently she tiptoed into the kitchen, a smile cracking her face. "What are you doing here?"

Franco turned, smiling at her. He took a mug from the cabinet, poured coffee into it and handed it to her. "You call me, in tears, on your way to the airport and you don't think I'm going to check on you."

She accepted the mug, tears glistening in her eyes. "A phone call would have achieved the same result."

Stepping closer to her, he took the mug from her hand, set it to the side then pulled her into his arms. "If I called, I couldn't do this. And I suspected you might need a hug."

Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her head into his chest. The tears started falling as she finally gave into the fear she'd kept at bay for the past week. He held her, keeping her upright as the grief overtook her.

She didn't know how long she stood there being held, comforted by Franco. As the tears subsided, she pulled away. "How are you here? What does your wife think?"

"She's the one who sent me. I told her about your call, she looked online." Touching her cheek gently, "Why didn't you call me?"

"What was I going to say? 'Hi Franco, I know we haven't talked in a while but two crazy kids snatched me from my home and attempted to bury me alive.' That would have been a lovely conversation."

"Don't ever be afraid to call me, Laura. We might not be together any longer but I will always care for you, love you."

"And how does Alexandra feel about that? About your ex-fiance calling?"

"As she is the one who sent me, I think she's fine with it." He kissed her forehead, "Now, let's get you fed and you can tell me the whole story."

They ate on the patio. Companionable silence filling the space between them. Finally when Laura pushed her plate away, she started talking. She told him everything, all the way back to the letters she'd exchanged with Robbie.

There was a chance he would hate her, would condemn her but she had to have all of her cards on the table. At the end of the story, she smiled at him. "Can you ever forgive me?"

He took her hand, linking their fingers together. "There's nothing to forgive. We happened the way we were supposed to happen."

Squeezing his hand, "You shouldn't let me off the hook that easily."

"I'm happy, Laura. I wouldn't have met Alexandra if we'd gotten married. Or, worse, I might have met her and…"

"You wouldn't have cheated, it's not in your DNA."

He shrugged, "You're right but I suspect we would have eventually been miserable. You because you gave up the job you love and me because I couldn't make you happy."

Leaning forward, she smiled as she met his eyes. "Or we might have been blissfully happy, who knows."

"Do you love him?"

Her eyes closed, she smiled. "I think I might. But it doesn't matter, he doesn't trust me. He probably won't ever trust me again."

"Laura, he will. He needs some space."

"Why, what did I do that was so wrong? We hadn't ever even been on a real date. Why would I have told him about Alec?"

"You never told me and we were engaged. So would you have ever told him?"

"I told him about you." At Franco's look, she looked away. "No, I probably wouldn't have told him. There wasn't a need, it wasn't a relationship. It was a fling, a foolish, youthful indiscretion. Did you tell me about everyone you ever had sex with?"

"You know I didn't. But we are different people from your Inspector. He's had very few relationships if I had to guess."

Laura nodded, "Correct. One girlfriend before his wife and then his wife until her death."

"So there is nothing for him to share? We've both had one or two youthful indiscretions, we only revealed serious relationships. And for our purposes, that was all we needed to tell about. Your Inspector works on a different level."

"Do I have to reveal it all in one go? As I recall we dated for months before we shared that level of detail."

"Has it occurred to you he doesn't think of you as something casual? It took us a few months to realize what we had was more than just casual fun. Perhaps your Inspector already knew you were more."

"We never went on a date, Franco. How could he have thought that?"

"Were you close friends before he left?"

She shrugged, "Not especially, friendly colleagues. Perhaps more polite than some others but it was a work relationship."

"And you didn't find it odd you got a letter from him? Out of the blue? Did he write other colleagues?"

"I took him to dinner the night before he left. None of his other colleagues were doing anything for him. He wrote to thank me for the dinner."

"Laura, he wanted a connection with you. He wanted to be part of your life from thousands of miles away. You may not have been on a date but you've definitely had a relationship."

"Then why did he push me away. I was right there, ready for a relationship. I wanted…want it so badly. And he pushed me away."

"He's hurt, Laura. Just like you are."

"What do I do?"

"Nothing, there's nothing you can do. He has to figure it out on his own. All you can do is wait, he will come around."

She could feel the tears building, her throat compressed, pain filled her. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because if he didn't care about you, he wouldn't feel so betrayed."

Tears fell down her cheeks, hot, burning. "So I just wait, hope for the best."

"Be his friend, don't behave any differently. Let him come to you."

She gasped, "As advice goes that really sucks."

Tenderly he wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I'm sorry. I wish I had something better."

She covered his hand with hers, "You're just being honest. Thank you."

"Why don't you get dressed? We'll go for a walk before I have to leave."

"You're leaving?"

"Alexandra is understanding but not stupid."

Laura laughed, relaxation flowing through her for the first time in days. "Do you think her advice would have been better?"

"Her advice would be to listen to my advice. The only difference is it would have been with her charming French accent instead of my German accent."

"I'll get dressed. A walk sounds nice." She stood, heading to the stairs. Turning back to him, she laughed, "Perhaps during our walk, you can tell me what I can get for Alexandra to thank her."

Picking up their dirty dishes, he rolled his eyes. "I'm the one who got up early to be here to serve your breakfast and give you invaluable advice. You should be getting me a gift."

"You got to spend three years of your life with me and had the honor of serving me breakfast. I think that's gift enough. Alexandra is the one who deserves the gift for letting you come."

He laughed, "I suspect you and Alexandra are going to be great friends."

"What if I stop in Paris on my way home? You can introduce us."

"The joke is on you, Dr. Hobson. I think it's a wonderful idea. And Alexandra already suggested it." At her laughter, he nodded toward the stairs, "Go on; get dressed. I have five hours before I need to leave."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

It had been weeks, Robbie hadn't seen her, not even a glimpse. Her staff wasn't revealing any details. The only thing he'd been able to get out of the tight-lipped Anne-Marie was that she'd taken a leave of absence.

He'd driven by her house but there were no clues. All of the damage from the twins had been repaired. There were no newspapers, or piled up mail. He'd not once glimpsed her car or any sign she'd even been at her home.

Midway through week two, gifts had arrived at the station house. Flowers for Innocent, something in an envelope for James and a gift basket of various baked goods for the station at large. James wouldn't reveal what was in the envelope but he'd smiled bigger than Robbie had ever seen him smile when he opened it.

In week three, he started seeing her signature on reports. But still there wasn't a glimpse of her. The longer he went without seeing her, the more foul-tempered he became. Suddenly, he was snapping at everyone. No matter how small the infraction, he snapped.

He recognized the behavior, even tried to stop himself. But found each time, he was powerless. What made it all worse, he'd told her he needed time. But now, time felt like the enemy. He was still angry, even angry with her but somehow the full impact of his words hadn't been clear at the time.

James had taken to avoiding him. They worked cases together but there were no after hours drinks. The minute the day ended, James was gone. In the space of one case, his nice orderly world had fallen apart.

* * *

She had been back for a week. The first few days had been spent in a sea of administrative paperwork. Her door had remained closed and only a few ventured in to disturb her. By day four of the week, she put herself back on the call rotation.

She took the dreaded evening shift. It hadn't been as bad as she'd thought it would be. The DIs were respectful, funny and pleased to have the Chief Medical Examiner on their watch. They all fell into an easy rhythm and if she was honest, she enjoyed it.

There were no tetchy feelings, no parsing of words. Just easy jokes, banter which made her laugh. None of them mentioned what had happened to her, they all got on with the job. It was refreshing and suddenly she found she was enjoying her job again.

The only thing she didn't like was the unerring ability for a body to be found just as she was sitting down to eat. Nothing quite like a dead body to ruin the digestive system. It had happened so many times in the past two weeks she had jokingly taken to blaming the DI who always seemed to be assigned to the case.

So it was no great surprise when just as she'd taken the fourth bite of her dinner her pager beeped. She swallowed the food, picked up her plate and dumped the contents in the trash. Another meal ruined. The only good thing about it, she wouldn't have to worry about gaining any weight.

* * *

Her preliminary exam was done. She already had an idea for cause of death. There were just a few more samples she needed to take and then she would be ready to leave. It was close enough to the end of her shift she would just head home. Just as easy to be on call there as it was at the lab.

Continuing her collection of evidence, she wondered where the DI was. She couldn't leave until she passed on the information. She was packing away the last of the evidence bags when she heard the voice she'd been dreading.

Panic filled her. It was inevitable, of course, but she wasn't prepared. Taking a deep breath, she decided to let his behavior guide hers.

* * *

They'd agreed to fill in for Mason and Allen at the last minute. He'd never expected they would end up here. His heart had raced when James mentioned it. As if a nighttime call wasn't bad enough, it had to be here.

He'd hoped to never set foot here again. This place would always be irrevocably tied to when he lost Val. He tried to push the thoughts away, needed to focus on something. He focused on James' voice trying to keep himself grounded.

"Sir?"

He nodded, joining James, "Do we know who she was?"

"Poppy Toynton, 32, alumna. Worked here as a development officer. Parents from Whitby. Oh, she shared a house with one of the dons from here, a Diana Ellerby, in Bicester. The accommodation's been given over to the guests for the weekend."

They rounded the corner to the stairwell. He stopped in his tracks. It was Laura. This was the first time he'd seen her in almost four weeks. There was no emotion on her face, "Boys."

Robbie climbed the stairs. He could do this, keep things strictly professional. "Doctor, what've we got?"

A moment of annoyance flickered across her face. Apparently, this was how it was going to be. Franco's words played through her mind. She would treat him like she always did, "I can't speak for you, obviously, but what I've got is indigestion after another spoilt supper." A quick glance at the body reminded her why she was here. Despite her annoyance, her job was to speak for this young woman. Her voice softened, "What she's got, at first glance anyway, appears to be a broken neck."

"From the fall?"

She walked past him, needing to put some distance between them. Coming to stand next to James, "Too early to say if it was a fall. According to uniform, there are signs of a break-in upstairs. Scene of the crime are taking a look now."

Kneeling next to the body, he looked around, "What time was she found?"

James, standing next to Laura on the lower level, answered, "Senior porter called it in about an hour and a half ago."

Removing her gloves, Laura nodded in confirmation, "That'd agree with time of death between 9:00 and 10:00."

He looked down at them, side by side, a united front. "But it was the porter that found her, was it?"

Looking up at him, James continued, "No, it was one of the first year students, doubling up as a waitress tonight for a bit of pin money." He pulled his notebook from his pocket, "Samantha Coyle."

Robbie looked around one last time then went in search of the witness.

James watched him go then smiled down at Laura, "I should have warned you. My apologies."

She shrugged, "It was inevitable. Better to pull off the bandage."

Nodding in the direction Robbie had gone, "I'd better find him. What time is the PM?"

"For anyone else, tomorrow. For you, give me an hour."

He lifted her case, "Let me walk you back to your car?"

She nodded, "That would be nice."

They walked in silence until James was certain he couldn't be overheard, "Is there anything I should know?"

Not sure where he was headed with his questioning, she asked brusquely, "Such as?"

James looked at her somewhat perplexed by her tone, "With himself. Besides his general annoyance with me, when I first mentioned this place he got very uh, beady."

Laura thought for a moment then remembered. She sighed, "Well there was a young woman attacked here, nine, ten years ago. A sister of one of the undergrads, uh. Chloe something, Robbie's case."

James looked at her even more confused, "What happened?"

Laura looked down at her shoes, "A couple of days into the investigation his wife got killed."

He stopped walking, stunned, "Oh."

Laura stopped with him and looked up at him, more softly than before, "So keep an eye, eh?"

James nodded, watched her walk away. Calling out to her, "Thanks for the tickets. You didn't have to."

She turned back to him, smiling brilliantly. "I know, I wanted to. Enjoy."

"You could come with me."

She laughed, "Not my thing."

"See you in an hour. Should I bring himself?"

"I leave that in your hands, Sergeant."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

He was kicking himself. Why had he called her doctor? Why not just call her Laura? She hadn't even responded, not really. For a moment, he'd thought there had been a flash of annoyance then nothing. Her face had gone blank and she'd given a snarky answer.

After that, she'd given him the details of the case, nothing more. It hurt, there was no teasing, no bad jokes, just the facts. It seemed James was right, it was painful to be treated just like everyone else.

"Sir, I'm going over to the lab. Dr. Hobson said she'd do the post tonight."

Seizing at the opportunity to see her, he stood, grabbing his jacket. "No, James. I'll go. You get started on the paperwork."

James stared at him. Before the lad could object, he headed out. When he made it to the morgue, she was cleaning off the table. He watched her for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open.

Laura turned, assumed it was James. Seeing Robbie she, turned away. "You missed the main event, I'm afraid, but it is as I thought—broken neck." Turning back to him, there was an odd look on his face, "Don't look so disappointed. It wasn't an accident. She was helped on her way. Single blow to the skull. Temporal fracture about here." She pointed to her temple.

"With what?"

Walking past him, "Our old friend the blunt instrument. Circular object about yea big. Possibly a hammer." She looked down at the notepad and he lifted it. "She goes A over T down the stairs and neck breaks in the ensuing fall." Robbie looked away, "What? I know that look."

"I'm just thinking."

Despite herself, she was concerned about him, "You all right?"

For a moment he was thrilled, she was concerned about him, "Course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Lady Matilda's College. Hardly the happiest of associations."

"It's just a place, Laura." He used her name, hoping it would fix some of what was wrong.

He'd used her name but the dismissive tone hurt more than when he called her doctor. "Oh, well, so long as you're…"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Trying to push away the hurt, she smiled. "Any time."

The look she gave him took his breath away. He was a bit surprised. How had they gone from cold to hot in the space of a few seconds? He had to get away. Without a further word, he walked away.

Laura watched him walk away. Amusement lighting her face. Franco had been right. Treat him as she always did. It was good to know she could still get to him. Smiling to herself, she went back to work.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

He walked away from the building. The outcome of the case a tragedy. The whole damn case had been tragic. The senseless death of Alison McLennan. Another person he'd once trusted. More lies reminding him of Laura's betrayal.

Yet somehow through it all, through his temper and fits, Laura had been there, quietly supporting him. She'd been a truer friend to him than he'd been to her. He turned, saw her walking towards her car, James waiting in the background.

He walked to her, needing to say something, what he didn't know. She smiled at him and all of the words in his head disappeared. "Hot work eh." He groaned at the bad joke falling in step beside her. She couldn't meet his eye but he could feel her need to comfort him. Still looking at the ground, she extended the olive branch, "Fancy a drink."

Gratitude filled him, she was offering an opportunity. "Make it dinner and I'm paying. I owe you one."

She shook her head. "No you don't"

He nodded at her as she walked away. "8 o'clock The Turl?" With a sad look, over her shoulder she smiled and nodded, accepting his offer.

* * *

She waited in the restaurant. A part of her had been surprised by his offer. He'd been so churlish with her throughout the case. She'd been so concerned about him. The stress of Lady Matilda's combined with the loss of his former sergeant.

His invitation seemed to be a response to it all. The question, in her mind, was the invite a peace offering or something else. The pain in his eyes when he'd asked her would suggest the first. But as more of the deceit from Alison McLennan was revealed she worried he would be reminded of her perceived lies.

He was late, an unusual thing. She was beginning to worry he'd changed his mind when he entered the restaurant. She waved at him, relief filling her.

Dropping into the chair across from her, he smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't find my keys."

"It's OK. I didn't order you a drink."

He motioned toward the server, "Well let's remedy that situation."

She reached for his hand, "Before you do; why did you invite me to dinner?"

He looked down at her hand touching his. A part of him wanted to turn his hand, hold hers. "To thank you. You've been…you've been a good friend during this case. I'm not quite sure I've deserved it."

"Is that the only reason? Just to thank me?"

He nodded, confused by her question. "Yeah, you were a great friend."

She inhaled, almost a gasp. "Oh."

Looking down at the menu, "I hope you're hungry. Perhaps we could split a dessert or do your usual rules apply?"

"I can't stay, Robbie."

He looked up from the menu, "What? Why?"

"I thought this was something more. I thought you were ready to put everything behind us. Start anew."

He shook his head, "My feelings haven't changed, Laura. But I want to try to be your friend."

"Try? I thought we were friends. I thought our time apart helped you to realize…"

"Realize what, Laura?"

She stood, her head dropping, unable to meet his eye. "Call me when you realize it.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

He was miserable. She'd left him there at that table, alone. It had been two days ago and she'd not spoken to him since. He'd seen her twice, once in the station and once at a crime scene.

At the station, she had simply turned and walked the other way. He'd almost run after her but a PC had stopped him to ask a question. By the time he'd answered the question she was gone. The second time had been at a crime scene. She'd given James a brief summary and then didn't tell them, well hadn't told him, the time for the post mortem.

James had mysteriously appeared later in the day with the report. He hadn't said anything about where it came from, just gave him the rundown of the contents of the report.

Her words echoed in his mind and he still didn't know what she meant. How the hell was he supposed to call her if he didn't know what she meant? What was he supposed to realize? Didn't she understand; he was trying. He was trying to be her friend. What gave her the right to be angry with him? She had betrayed him not the other way around.

Betrayal, it seemed to be a common theme in his life. First Laura, then Ali. He hadn't trusted Ali in the same way but still, it hurt to know she'd used him to stay close to the investigation. It had come so close on the heel of Laura's betrayal. Now even James seemed to have taken Laura's side. He spent less time in the office and, Robbie suspected, more time in the morgue.

They hadn't been for drinks since the day Ligeia Willard was buried. James had made it perfectly clear whose side he was on. It bugged Robbie that James' words had been so accurate. Laura was treating him the way she treated all of the other officers. Polite, courteous and thoroughly professional. There was no warmth in her eyes, her voice, anything. And it hurt, more than he would have thought possible.

Looking at his watch, he grabbed his mobile. He pushed the button to dial her. It rang once, straight to voicemail. " _You've reached the mobile phone of Laura Hobson. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I am able."_

He didn't leave a message this time. He'd left other messages and they had all gone unanswered. Scrubbing his hand over his face, he pressed the next button on his phone. It rang once, "Hi dad. I can't talk, just about to go on shift. Can I call you later?"

"No problem, pet. Call me when you can."

"Are you OK, dad?"

He shook his head, not wanting her to worry, "I'm fine, pet. Just wanted to chat."

Lyn paused, hearing something she wasn't sure of in her dad's voice. "I can be a few minutes late."

"No, it's nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice, tell you I love you."

"I love you too, dad. I'll call you tomorrow."

He ended the call, suddenly lost. The last person he fully trusted was busy, now what was he to do. A small voice reminded him, there was one more person. He pressed the next button on his phone and held his breath.

She was breathless when she answered, "Robbie, what a pleasant surprise?"

"You're out of breath, are you OK?"

Her laughter filled the line, he could feel himself relax. "You're catching me at the end of a run. I saw it was you and didn't want to miss you."

Relief filled him, "You short-changed your run to chat with me?"

"Of course, silly. Why wouldn't I take your call?"

"People who take my call seem to be in short supply these days."

"Still on the outs with Dr. Hobson?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it. I'll talk about anything but that." He paused, "Where are you?"

"About 20 yards from our cliff. Give me a second and I'll run up there."

He listened as she ran the short distance. He could hear her footfalls, her steady breathing. Closing his eyes, he could picture her. She'd be wearing tight clothing, some type of tight shorts which would hug her curves, a tank top. Sweat glistening on her skin. Her hair would be pulled back, a few curls falling loose coiled near her face. Her cheeks would be a rosy pink. Suddenly he realized how much he missed her.

"OK, I am here. The view is breathtaking."

He thought about the first time he'd seen her. It hadn't been the view which had caught his eye, it had been her. "I miss you."

Katharine inhaled, not sure what was causing his melancholy. "You miss me or the island."

"You."

Sitting, staring out at the view, "I miss you."

"I almost asked if I could meet you there."

"Why didn't you?"

"You said it was a working holiday. I didn't want to intrude."

She smiled, "Only part of it. Even still you would have been welcome. But are you longing to see me or running away from Oxford?"

Inhaling deeply, he felt himself relax even more. "A bit of both."

"You could still come."

"How much longer are you there?"

"Another ten days." She turned, hearing a car approaching. As it stopped at the turnout, she stood. "Hold on a minute, Robbie."

He could hear the car, hear her walking. There was a man's voice. He couldn't hear what the man said, could only hear the low tones of his voice. After a moment, he heard Katharine speaking to the mystery man. "Be careful, I love you."

Robbie froze. He heard the car drive away. His head was spinning, she wasn't alone. There was another man there, a man she loved. Her voice cut through his spiraling thoughts, "Robbie, I'm back."

"I have to go, Katharine."

"OK, let's talk soon. And, Robbie, you're always welcome here. Let me know."

He hung up, her last words not registering in his mind. The room was spinning. It seemed everyone he thought he could trust was betraying him.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

 **Happy, happy new year to each and every one of you. Here's hoping the new year brings our lovely couple a happy ending. Although, I can't promise anything.**

Laura shut down her computer. Shuffling a few things on her desk, she found the files she needed to review and stuffed them into her bag. Her mind wandered to what she might have for dinner. She was in no mood to cook so she mentally catalogued what takeout restaurants stood between her and home.

Fixing her mind on one, she lifted the bag and left her office. Closing her office door, she locked it behind her. A quiet evening in, with takeout, a glass of wine and some case files wasn't terribly exciting but she needed the rest.

It had been a trying few weeks. Since her dinner with Robbie, she'd made a point of going out more. Had even gone to dinner with Innocent one night. She'd expected it to be a bit of a chore but when they'd left work and the people at work behind them, they had a surprising amount in common. The evening had made her realize how much she missed having female friends.

As she pushed open the door, she was thinking about inviting Jean for dinner at the weekend. She didn't expect to see Robbie standing in the outer vestibule. He was holding some flyer in his hand and looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

Assuming he wanted details about the case, she dismissed him. "I won't have the toxicology results yet."

He shook his head, "No, I was just wondering if you fancied a bite to eat, on the off chance."

Anger flashed for a moment, did he really think it was that easy? Reminding herself that she really wanted a relationship with him, she softened her voice. "Oh, sorry, I'm booked."

He paused for a moment then shrugged, "Ah, nevermind." He looked down at the flyer in his hand.

At his awkwardness, she wondered if he might have finally realized how he'd hurt her. "Did you want to talk?"

He nodded, "It'll keep."

Trying to get him to relax, she reached for the flyer. Casting a quick eye over it, she smiled gently, "How to donate a body for medical research."

He rolled his eyes, certain she had seen through him. "I just picked it up in reception. Our Lyn is on me to sort out my will. Her partner being a financial advisor."

She walked toward the door, certain he would follow her. "Some cultures believe you can't enter heaven without all your bits intact."

He opened the door and let her go through, "Some of us don't believe in heaven."

Laura stepped through then turned to look at him, "You know who asked me about donating their body, Morse. I told him he should help the living and consider donating his organs instead. He said he wouldn't inflict his organs on anyone."

They shared a laugh. Robbie relaxed a bit, aware of how much he missed this. Looking away, he sighed. "All those years, still things change, don't they? Walk you to your car at least." He held out his arm, pleased when she took it.

At her car, Laura briefly thought of changing her mind, telling him she could grab a bite of dinner. But as she looked at him, all she could see was a man lost in the past. Until he was ready to move forward, she wouldn't waste any more time on him.

He stood in the car park watching her pull away. He still wasn't sure why he'd come. All of his thoughts seemed to be muddled since Lyn had called him. He was going to be a grandfather. Perhaps with the beginning of one life, it was time for him to start anew as well.

* * *

He'd made up his mind. He was going to retire, move up north to be closer to Lyn and his future grandchild. While they might no longer be friends, he still felt he needed to tell her. So now he was waiting for her. Under the guise of getting post mortem results, he'd convinced her to meet him for coffee.

She was late but he would wait. He needed to tell her face to face, needed to see how she would react. He stood when he saw her, waving to get her attention.

Straight to business, she handed him a folder and started talking before she even sat down. "Prepare for the weird Robbie. Jeremy Swain's cause of death is a first for me in a homicide: starvation."

Flipping through the file, he was confused. "Starvation?"

"And/or dehydration."

He sat back in his chair, "How long would that take?"

Looking away, he could see her formulating a thought. "Umm, they say three minutes without air, three days without water and three weeks without food. But it's a moveable feast, to coin a phrase. From his body weight and general health, I am estimating he died between four to ten days ago. And he last ate at least two weeks ago, closer to three."

"That would fit with when he disappeared. But he can't have been in the ground that long. He must have been kept hidden somewhere, tied up and gagged. What about this missing finger?"

"Left hand, little finger, severed at the base of the proximal phalanx, after death."

Robbie grimaced, "Small mercies." Laura grabbed her bag and moved to leave.

He touched her arm, "There's something else if you've got five minutes.

She nodded. "Sure.

Robbie motioned to the server and pointed at his cup. He held up two fingers.

Settling in her chair she looked at him, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Actually I have two pieces of news." He smiled at her. She looked at him with mild curiosity. "Our Lyn is pregnant."

She smiled at him, "Congratulations. That's great news."

"Thanks. She's very excited. She's actually on me to consider retirement. Move up near them so that we can all be together."

She took a sip of her coffee, "That would be a sensible thing to do. You'd get to see your grandchild whenever you want that way."

Nodding, he smiled at her. "I agree, that's why I've decided to do it. She's due at the beginning of the summer. I'll be leaving at the end of May."

Laura blinked, her mouth fell open. "Well…I think that's great news."

"Really?"

She nodded, pasting a smile on her face. "Yes, you won't want to miss a thing."

"I'll miss Oxford."

"I'm sure Oxford will miss you. But you will get to see all of the stages of your grandchild's life."

He nodded, "Yep, while I'm still young enough to enjoy it."

She laughed, "Oh, I suspect you have a few good years left in you."

Laughing with her, "I just might."

They sat in silence for a few moments, "Have you told James yet?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Don't leave it too long. He won't like being the last to know."


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

 **I am not ignoring your reviews. FF is being difficult and I can't respond to reviews. I will catch up as soon as FF fixes it's issue.**

She'd cried as she drove away. Why had he told her? He could tell her this but he couldn't say the two words she needed to hear. Perhaps she should let it go, give up her pride and simply tell him how she felt.

No, she couldn't do that. If she did, she would never be able to respect herself. And even if he reciprocated her feelings, she would one day resent him. Resent that she'd given up so much of her own self-respect for him.

She would let him go. One day, her feelings would pass, fade. She would be able to think about him without the gaping sense of loss she felt at the moment. Wiping the tears from her face, she closed her heart. It was time to let go, time to move on.

* * *

He didn't know what he'd expected. But her acceptance, encouragement even, had not been it. He still didn't know what she wanted from him. Her words from that night at the Turl still as much of a mystery today as they had been then.

Distracted by his thoughts of Laura, he answered his phone without looking at the caller ID, "Lewis."

"Not exactly a friendly greeting, but at least you answered."

He grimaced, "Katharine, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for answering or for being so gruff?"

"Now's not a good time, I'm in the middle of a case."

"Well tell me when a good time is. You've not returned my calls in weeks. I'm beginning to think I've done something to upset you."

Anger flooded through him, "I've just been busy, Katharine."

"I could be polite and accept that or I could call you a liar. I've had a crappy day so I'm going to go with liar."

"Katharine, don't."

"Don't what, Robbie. Ask you why you're avoiding me? Ask you why you're lying to me? What is it, exactly, I'm not supposed to do? I ask because two weeks ago you were talking about visiting me. Told me you missed me. And now you won't even answer the damned phone."

"What do you want from me, Katharine?"

"I want an answer, Robbie. And I want the truth."

He dropped into the chair, fatigue pulling at him. "I heard you."

"Heard what?" When he didn't answer, she pushed, a slight edge of anger in her voice as her patience wore thin. "What did you hear, Robbie?"

He exploded, all of his anger at the betrayals in his life coming out in one sentence. "I heard you tell another man you love him." He wasn't sure what he'd expected but her laughter wasn't it. "You find me funny?"

Trying to control her laughter, she shook her head. "Not at all. I think you're quite spectacular as a matter of fact."

"What?"

"The man was my father, Robbie. You heard me tell my father that I love him. It was the Thanksgiving holiday. My parents had come to visit. My dad was driving into town, saw me sitting at the edge of a cliff and stopped. It wasn't another man."

Robbie's voice was softer, apologetic, "Your dad? The voice I heard was your dad?"

"Yes, there is no other man. I meant it when I said I miss you."

His head was spinning, she hadn't betrayed him. Gently, with relief flooding through every inch of him, "I'm sorry, Katharine."

"There's no need. I find your misguided jealousy rather charming."

"It's that easy, you forgive me."

"Well, I strongly suggest you simply ask next time but yes, I forgive you." Silence filled the line, "Robbie, are you alright. I'm worried about you."

"I'm better now. And I am very glad you called. It's good to hear your voice."

"Well, if it's good to hear my voice, how would it be to see me?"

"I can't make it to the island."

She laughed, "Which is good, seeing as I'm not there. I was thinking a little bit closer to home for you."

"What?"

"I have to be in London for a case, after the holidays. I'll be there for at least two weeks. I thought perhaps you might like to visit me. We could make a weekend of it. I don't have dates yet but I'm hoping you at least won't give me an outright no."

"Yes, Katharine. My answer is yes."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

The ensuing weeks passed quickly. Robbie and Katharine had had fallen into a comfortable routine. They talked most days at least for a few minutes. As Robbie relaxed, comfortable in his place in Katharine's life, things between him and James relaxed.

Suddenly there were drinks at the pub a quick sandwich at lunch, a normal routine. He didn't see Laura much. On the few occasions they did see one another, they were polite to each other. He hoped it meant they were moving toward at least a friendship. It would be nice to part as friends.

Today, however, he was shopping. He needed a Christmas present for Katharine. But he was completely lost. Should he even get her a present? They'd never exchanged gifts before. She always sent him a beautiful card but never a gift.

Perhaps he should just forget about it. Then he thought about their conversations. Suddenly, he knew exactly what to get her. Looking up the street, he was lost all over again. Where would he buy it?

"Robbie."

He turned, surprised to see Laura walking toward him. "Hi."

Smiling up at him, "You look lost."

"Is it that obvious?"

"I just know that look."

He looked down at her, surprised she was teasing him. "Perhaps you can help me."

"That depends. What kind of help do you need?"

"Shopping help. I'm looking for something."

"What kind of something?"

"Something cashmere, very soft."

She raised her eyebrow, "You want something cashmere?"

"What's wrong with cashmere?"

"Nothing. I love cashmere. But you don't seem the cashmere type." Seeing his look, "Oh, is this for Lyn? A Christmas present for her?"

"Yeah, I thought she might like something to pamper herself."

"One of two places, Brora or Ede & Ravenscroft."

He smiled down at her, "Which one would you choose?"

"Are you looking for a jumper or something else?"

"No, something she could curl up in, something to keep her warm."

"Brora, they'll have a better selection. Do you want some help picking something?"

As delighted as he was to be having a normal conversation with her, it felt wrong to ask for her help. "No, the recommendation is enough. Can I buy you a cup of coffee by way of a thank you?"

"No need, this one was on the house. Consider it a thank you for all those lunches you bought."

"I guess that makes us even."

She smiled up at him, "I suppose it does."

Their eyes met, held for a moment. Robbie was the first to look away. Nodding up the street, "I should be getting on. I'll see you around."

She laughed, "Inevitably."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

The holidays passed quickly enough. Robbie had spent them with his daughter and her partner. It was the first time he'd done that, figured it was a taste of things to come. A sense of melancholy had overcome him as he watched Lyn prepare Christmas dinner.

She'd incorporated many of the things Val had always done. But she'd added her own traditions. Small rituals which belonged to her and Tim and their family. He was proud of her but still, time marched on. This was a living, breathing reminder of all that he missed. His decision to retire and move closer seemed even more important now.

Katharine had called late on Christmas day. He could hear multiple voices in the background. She'd stepped away from her own festivities to spend a few moments with him. Her voice had been lush sounding, he could tell she'd had a drink or two.

As she talked about her holiday, he wondered about her traditions. Had she created her own when she was married? Had she reverted to her family's now she was widowed? She struck him as a woman who was very traditional at her core. He wondered how he fit into those traditions.

The thought sobered him. Would he fit into those traditions? Would she even want him to? She'd suggested he visit her while she was in London. But she'd only said make a weekend of it. Was that a literal weekend? Or had she meant more.

He had assumed she meant something more. But as he'd listened to the background noise from her call, he wondered how that could possibly work. She lived in America. Seemed to be deeply rooted there. Had he misunderstood her intentions?

All of these thoughts took root in his mind. Grew, festered, so when her email with the dates finally arrived, he'd only been able to respond. " _I'll try to get time off._ "


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Dropping her bag on the counter, she walked immediately to the cabinet and poured a very large glass of wine. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, let the bouquet soothe her fragile nerves. For a moment, she spared a thought to why the alcohol calmed her so much. Wondered if she ought to be worried about it.

Then she took a sip and decided there was nothing to worry about. It had been a long day, a long week. Quite simply, she just needed a few moments to relax. Leaving her bag on the counter, she carried the wine upstairs. A hot bath, the rest of the glass and she would be back to normal.

She started the water, set her glass on the edge of the tub and slowly undressed. The holidays had taken their toll on her. It was the first year in a long time she'd been alone. She'd had a tradition before Franco, with Ellen. They would rent a place by the shore, drink too much wine, eat too much food and watch bad movies.

Then Franco had come into her life. His family had welcomed her into their arms. Big boisterous celebrations filled with family and children and all sorts of traditions. They'd been strange at first but now, looking back, they were oddly comforting. She realized she wanted traditions.

Whether they were non-traditions like what she'd had with Ellen or traditions created with someone new, she didn't care. She simply wanted something, wanted to be part of something bigger than herself.

Her mind wandered to Robbie. He'd gone away to visit his daughter for the holiday. She supposed there were lots of traditions there. Probably some from when he was married to Val but more likely new ones. Ones which belonged solely to Lyn and her partner. She wondered how Robbie coped with those changes, if he longed for the past.

The past, he'd seemed less attached to it the last time she'd seen him, shopping for his daughter. Slipping into the water, she made a mental note to ask him if Lyn had liked the sweater.

Half an hour later, she was relaxed. The glass of wine was finished and the water bordering on cold. After drying off, she dressed quickly before padding downstairs in search of food. She didn't bother with another glass of wine, settled on a cup of tea instead.

She took her bag along with the light meal she'd prepared and retired to her home office. It might not be a tradition but she still needed to do some work. Working while she ate, she cleared out her inbox. She was just about to log off when the Skype chat box popped up.

" _Working while eating?"_

She smiled, then typed furiously, _"You know me too well. How are you? How were the holidays?"_

 _"Busy, as always. My family says hi."_

 _"How is Alexandra?"_

 _"Ready for the baby to come."_

 _"How much longer?"_

 _"Six weeks. Or as she puts it, not soon enough."_

Laura wasn't quite sure how to answer that. As she was contemplating an answer another response popped up.

 _"Would you like to have dinner next week? I have to be in Oxford on business."_

Smiling to herself, she realized it would be nice to see him. _"I would love to."_

 _"Great, pick a restaurant, my treat. I'll text you the details later. Alexandra sends her love."_ He was gone shortly after, leaving her smiling at her computer.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

They met at a restaurant Franco wasn't familiar with. As they were escorted immediately to a table, he teased her. "Eat here often?"

She shrugged, laughing easily, "Usually a takeaway. But I tip well so they remember me."

Drinks ordered, they chatted easily as they perused the menu. Finally Franco, put his to the side. "Since you are the expert, I put my trust in your skills."

Raising her eyebrow, "And you won't complain about the heat?"

"Do your worst, Dr. Hobson."

She laughed and motioned for the server. Expertly placing the order, she waited until the young woman walked away before raising her glass. "To good friends and good food."

Franco touched his glass to hers, "Did you ever think we would get here?"

She shook her head, "No. Honestly, I was certain that day I left your flat you would never speak to me again. Thank you."

"For what?"

Shrugging, she smiled at him, "Proving to me men and women can be just friends. It gives me hope."

He heard the wistfulness in her voice, "Hope for you and the Inspector?"

She shook her head, "Yes and no." At his confused look, she continued, "He's leaving Oxford. So I guess I am hopeful we can return to being friends before he leaves. But I think I've given up hope of anything else."

His hand covered hers, "Never give up, Laura. Just when it seems all is lost, the most remarkable things can happen."

Their eyes met and she had to look away, needed a moment to collect her thoughts. It was when she saw James standing at the counter. He turned to her, panic filled her. There was no way he wouldn't assume this was a date.

Her mouth opened to say something but he was gone. Out the door, never once looking back. Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer she would be able to speak with him before he could speak with Robbie.

"Laura, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Turning back to him, she smiled sadly. "Not a ghost. Just someone I work with."

Looking toward the door, "Not the intrepid inspector?"

She smiled, almost laughing at his eagerness, "No, his overeager sergeant."

Concern filled his eyes, he'd only been teasing her. "You don't think he will say something to the inspector, do you?"

"I don't know. I hope not. We've grown closer in the past few months. But, one never knows with James."

"Maybe it's a good thing."

"What?"

"Well, I am a quite handsome man. Perhaps knowing there is competition for the fair maiden will spur on your detective."

Laura rolled her eyes, "A very married, handsome man."

"The young sergeant doesn't know that."

She laughed, realized it was the first time she'd laughed in a long time. "It's a lovely thought. But I suspect, Robbie will just see it as another betrayal."

"Laura, don't ever underestimate how motivating a little bit of jealousy can be?"

* * *

The call out the next morning made her tense. She knew James and Robbie were on the callout schedule. All she could hope was James hadn't had time to tell Robbie.

She'd spotted Robbie as she was approaching the scene. James was standing near him. Robbie waved at her but her nerves we too jittery for her to respond. It was best she just get to work.

She was crouched over the body when she heard his voice, "Laura." Trying to force her body to relax she looked up at him with a blank face and then turned back to the dead girl. He kneeled down next to her. "Theology student, seems rather…"

She couldn't tell if he was toying with her and with her already frayed nerves, she responded with more anger than she really felt. "Quaint? Yes, studying God in this city of atheists."

He looked up, "And that was her room?"

"Yep. But there are no signs of a struggle there, no defense wounds to the body, nothing under the fingernails, just the blunt force trauma to the left parietal."

Pointing to the balcony, "Still the fall alone would have been enough to…"

Now she was certain he was toying with her, "Oh don't ask me if it's suicide or murder because I don't know."

Her brusque tone surprised him. He'd thought after their conversation after she'd helped him with his shopping they had moved past it all. Shaking his head, he focused on the case. "Right. Time of Death?"

"About four hours ago. Give or take an hour."

He should let it go. But, somehow, he couldn't, "You OK, Laura?"

"Me, here with a lovely young body cut off in its prime, happy as Larry."

He relaxed, perhaps she was more bothered by this woman's death. Nodding, "What do you know about this Dr. Ganza?"

She shook her head, "Nothing much, supposed to be brilliant." Shifting her body weight, she moved to step away from the body. She was somewhat surprised when he offered his hand. Perhaps he didn't know. Somehow that made it worse. She ignored the hand and stepped out of the flower bed.

* * *

Robbie looked down on the crime scene watching the SOCOs finish with the body. He'd thought they'd reached a détente. Not that it mattered, he was leaving. All he could hope was that they would find some way to be friends. He paused for a moment, wondering when he'd reached that point, a thought for another day.

Hearing James behind him, he turned to him. "Laura Hobson was very odd. She didn't know the dead girl, did she?"

James looked out the doors to Robbie. A part of him wanted to tell Robbie what he knew but he knew it wouldn't help anything. The two of them seemed to have reached some understanding and he didn't want to be the cause of breaking it. He changed the subject throwing the obnoxious Dr. Ganza under the bus. They talked through the case and relief filled him as Robbie assigned him something to do. He walked away breathing a sigh of relief he had avoided a conversation about Dr. Hobson.

Robbie leaned into the balcony again and looked down at Laura. She chose that moment to look up and caught him staring at her. The look she gave him was aggressive bordering on challenging.

* * *

Entering the morgue, he took a deep breath. He hated this part. There was no easy way to show a dead body to a parent. No parent should have to bury a child. His only comfort was knowing Laura would be by his side. She never left this to members of her staff.

The father had revealed new information. It angered him, made him distrust Ganza even more. Laura was with him as he walked the father of the young girl out of the building. Once the man was out of hearing he asked her the obvious question, "Why on earth didn't Ganza tell us that he was Amy's therapist?"

"I'm sure he had a good reason."

Anger flared in Robbie. Of course, she would defend the man. Doctors stood together, "Yeah, I can think of one. He shouldn't enter his own patient in an experimental drug trial."

Surprised at his anger, she looked at him. He hadn't been this way earlier at the crime scene, "Or maybe she entered herself? Or maybe he thought it would help her?"

"Yeah, right, stuff her full of psychotropic drugs, that's a great help."

Laura looked at him disbelieving. Fear gripped her, James must have told him. Even still, this level of belligerence was out of line, "Alright Robbie, calm down."

He looked back at her realizing he probably seemed like he was angry at her. Maybe if he apologized it might thaw some of the coldness between them, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just a bit upset."

"About what?"

Robbie looked at her. Wasn't she as upset by the death of this young woman as he was? Wasn't that why she'd been so upset that morning? "Isn't it obvious?"

James read their body language as he approached and considered turning and walking away. He could see they were fighting about something and he wanted no part of it, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

They turned on him. Robbie still confused from Laura's question. Meanwhile, the penny dropped for Laura. He had betrayed her although she shouldn't have been surprised. Of course, he would choose Robbie over her. Her look changed from annoyance to icy coldness, "I see." She looked at Robbie, "Well I'll leave you **_boys_** to it." She stared back at James fixing him with one last icy glare.

Robbie was even more confused than he'd been moments earlier. Watching Laura walked away, he didn't hear James speaking. Following after James, he pushed Laura from his mind. He would have to solve the riddle that was Laura later.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

The next few days had been tense. Robbie wouldn't come near her, turned and walked away when he saw her. She supposed it was inevitable. He'd probably seen it as another betrayal. She made a decision to just tell him, let him know the innocent truth of the matter. But first she had to get him alone.

When he joined James to get the autopsy results, she saw her moment. Better to get it out in the open, their relationship was strained enough without this standing between them.

"Robbie, can I have a minute?" He stopped and turned back to her. In a soft voice, "I don't want there to be any misunderstanding between us."

"Me neither, is there one?"

She shook her head, "Don't make this any more difficult than it already is. I know Hathaway has said something."

"Well he hasn't actually. But he has been…"

Laura interrupted, "He's an old boyfriend."

He looked at her, stunned, "Hathaway?"

She grimaced, "No, Franco. He lives abroad and he was in Oxford because there is a chance his firm might send him back here. We had dinner together and it was well..."

"Franco? Like the dictator?"

She smiled, stifling a laugh, it couldn't be all bad if was making a joke. "Yes, only this Franco is German. Don't ask."

Her amusement angered him, he turned to walk away, "I won't." He looked back for a brief second, "Thanks for telling me." Then he walked away.

Laura watched after him. She smiled to herself then laughed hysterically. James hadn't told him anything. Perhaps she should have just kept it to herself. No, he would have found out eventually and when he did he would have seen it as a betrayal.

* * *

Pushing angrily on the door, he stalked from the building. Of course, she was moving on. A part of him knew it made sense. Time marched on. He was moving away, it made sense for her to find someone. He should be happy for her but all he could feel was anger, a deep abiding anger. Why did it seem everyone was moving on except him?

He wondered why James hadn't told him. Making his way back to his desk, he checked his email. Not really expecting anything, just trying to calm his nerves before he saw James. Only one caught his eye, it was from Katharine and it was unopened. It had come in almost a week ago and he hadn't opened it.

He clicked it and read the message.

 _Robbie,_

 _Below are the final details for my trip. I hope you are able to get time off but I will understand if you can't. While I will be in town for two weeks, I managed to schedule my flights so it covered three weekends. I thought it would give you a better opportunity to get away._

 _My hotel information is included with the dates. I'll add your name to the registration. That way you can get a key should you be able to join me._

 _Fondly,_

 _Katharine_

He read through the email four times. He'd already missed one weekend, wondered to himself if she was upset with him. Briefly, he thought about calling her, apologizing for not going to London. His mobile was in his hand.

"Robbie, are you joining James in the interview room?"

"I just needed to make a quick phone call, ma'am."

"Unless it's to do with this case, your call will wait."

She was gone before he could reply. Dropping his mobile into his jacket pocket, he went in search of James. He found him in the observation room looking at the female member of the couple. James quickly brought him up to speed on his findings. Before he went in to interview the girl he caught James off guard, "On another matter, is there something you should have or could have told me involving Laura Hobson?"

James turned to look at him. He'd been waiting for this since Laura asked him to stay behind in the morgue. He looked away from Robbie as Robbie continued, "Just to make it easier, she already thinks you have told me, so spill."

James looked at the young woman in the other room. He was constantly amazed Robbie could make him feel like naughty schoolboy. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself, "I saw her having dinner with someone." He turned to face Robbie, "A man, a bit older than her but not much, good looking, clearly foreign. They were friendly."

Robbie nodded and looked at James, "And you decided not to tell me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you." He shook his head, "I didn't even know it was my business."

Robbie paused for a moment. The lad was right but he was still hurt, "Right."

James looked at him, "Which it isn't, actually."

Staring at the window, Robbie repeated, "Right."

"Look I hope that you and Dr. Hobson work it out, whatever it is, but you've got to admit it's a bit of a mystery."

Robbie nodded, "And none of your business." James looked away at the truth of the statement, "Ahh, the whole thing is ridiculous. It's got me acting like some silly, jealous…" Robbie looked at James as it all clicked. He was out the door in a shot.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Laura was in her office finishing up some paperwork when Anne-Marie knocked on the door. She looked up expectantly, "Have you heard any word on Inspector Lewis?"

Frowning, she shook her head, "What about Inspector Lewis?"

"One of the PCs said he was attacked by a suspect. Apparently he went to A&E."

Laura froze, "Do you know how bad?"

"That's all I know, I thought you might know more."

"I'll see what I can find out." She waited until Anne-Marie was gone before she exhaled. It was a loud, desperate noise. She could call the hospital, use her privileges to get information. Instead, she grabbed her keys and practically ran to her car.

She looked frantically through A&E and didn't find Robbie. Not sure what she would do next, she almost jumped out of her skin when his hand touched her shoulder, "Laura, what are you doing here?"

She looked him over carefully, relief flooding her when she realized his injuries were minor. "I was teaching a class. What happened to you?"

He looked down at her skeptically, "Crazed suspect and a kitchen knife."

Laura held in her sigh of relief, "Will you heal?"

He nodded solemnly, "I'll heal but I might never play the violin again."

"I wasn't aware you played the violin at all."

Flexing his hand, "I don't but you never know what I might have gotten up to in my retirement."

She laughed, "Well I guess you will have to find some other hobby. Perhaps you could build canoes."

"Canoes?"

"I don't know seems like a good activity for retired people."

"I'll keep that in mind." Turning toward the door, "Care to take a walk?"

She nodded and they left. They walked in silence for a bit when suddenly he said, "Went to sea in a sieve."

She looked up at him, "What's that?"

"I went to visit Dr. Ganza and he was reading to his wife."

She nodded, "What's he going to do?"

He shrugged, "Go on reading. He's going to stay with her."

"I spoke to her surgeon. There's no chance of recovery. Absolutely none."

"Yeah, I know. He knows. But he's staying."

She paused then asked, "Out of guilt?"

He looked at her, "Maybe, more out of love I think."

They stopped walking and looked at one another, "Sorry Robbie."

He snuffed, "You don't have to be. It's not as if we…"

She smiled at him, "Yeah."

"Think Ganza really proves it doesn't it."

"Proves what?"

"That you don't get many chances. You don't want to waste them." They gazed at one another. Laura was hopeful his words had a deeper meaning. He smiled down at her, "Can I buy you a coffee, Laura?"

She smirked, "Coffee?"

"Something stronger?"

She smiled and nodded, "Sounds a bit more like it."

They walked a few more feet and Robbie suddenly stopped, his own words echoing in his mind. He had a chance, one he had been avoiding. Everyone else in his life seemed to be moving on, perhaps it was time he did too. Looking down at Laura, he smiled sadly. "Do you think I could have a raincheck? I just remembered somewhere I need to be."

Blinking, she nodded, unsure of the change in him. "Of course, but if it's paperwork, I'm sure Innocent will give you a pass."

"Actually, she's given me a few days off. I'll call you when I get back, we can grab that drink." Laura watched in stunned silence as he ran away from her.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Juggling her bag and her phone, she inserted the key into the lock then pushed the heavy door open. "David, I'm really too tired. Go on without me. We can talk tomorrow." Stepping into the overly large living room of her suite, she sensed something was off. Looking up, she was shocked to find Robbie rising from the sofa. "David, have fun and try to stay out of trouble.""

She ended the call dropping the phone into her bag. "You came. I didn't expect you would."

"You still put my name on the registry."

Shrugging, she took a few steps closer, "Hope springs eternal. What made you change your mind?"

Taking a step toward her, "Why don't I tell you about it over dinner? That is if it's alright that I'm here."

Dropping her bag on the table, she loosened the fastenings of her coat, slid it from her shoulders. She dropped the coat on the table on top of her bag.

He gazed at her, taking in all of the subtle changes since he'd last seen her. She was curvier, but in a good way. Her hair was pulled back in a low knot at the base of her neck. He didn't know much about women's clothes but he could tell her suit was expensive. Everything about her screamed elegance and suddenly he was very unsure.

"It's perfectly alright."

Still unsure, "It's only I heard you telling the person you were talking to that you're tired."

Taking his hand, squeezing it gently, tears glistened in her eyes. "I've spent every waking moment with David for the past seven days. I'm tired of him."

He looked down at their hands, "Who's David?"

She twined their fingers together, "My Sergeant Hathaway."

"So, dinner?"

"Let me change."

"You look beautiful to me."

She smiled, "Thank you. But as gorgeous as this suit is, it's incredibly uncomfortable. I'll only be a few minutes."

He nodded, "I'll be here waiting."

Pushing up, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I promise not to make you wait too long."

He watched her walk away, a nervous smile pulling at the edge of his lips. Her perfume lingered in the room. She was different and it was still thrilling. He dropped onto the sofa, prepared to wait. Just as he was getting settled, she walked back into the room.

Her hair was loose, flowing loosely past her shoulders, a light curl at the ends. She'd changed from her suit into form-fitting jeans. A soft sweater hugged her curves. He stood, swallowing deeply. She'd looked gorgeous before, now she was quite simply sexy.

She smiled at him, "Ready?"

"That didn't take long."

Closing the distance between them, "I told you it would only take a few minutes."

He smiled, "In my experience, a few minutes to women often has a different meaning from men."

Taking his hand, "We can discuss your misogynistic tendencies over dinner."

This time he twined their fingers, "Lead on, Katharine."

* * *

They wandered the city, talking about everything and nothing. As they were winding their way back to the hotel Katharine asked the question that had been on her mind all night, "What made you change your mind?"

"About what?"

"Coming to London."

"Something I said."

Laughing, "Something you said?"

"I'm a very wise man, it happens as you get older."

She stopped walking, turning to look up at him, "Well what were these words of wisdom?"

"Less about the words really. More about the sentiment." He gazed at her, she was more beautiful than ever.

Stepping closer to him, "Go on, tell me about this sentiment."

Taking her hand, he pulled her even closer. His free hand cupped her waist, "You don't get many chances in life."

"Those are very sentimental words."

"I'm sorry for making you doubt me. I told you I would come and then just disappeared. You don't deserve to be treated that way."

"Believe it or not, I understood." At his skeptical look, she continued, "I'm scared too."

"Scared?"

"What if this messes up our friendship? What if what we had wasn't meant to continue beyond friendship?"

He cupped her cheek, "That is a risk. I guess I could just go back to Oxford and we will stay friends. Never take a chance."

She smiled, "There are two extra bedrooms in my suite. No need to drive back tonight."

Laughing, he gently stroked her cheek, "It seems you've covered all the bases."

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Lowering his head, just before he kissed her he whispered. "I thought you'd never ask."


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Robbie stretched across the bed reaching for Katharine. He was surprised to find an empty bed, cool sheets. Listening he could hear Katharine talking in the other room.

Climbing out of bed, he searched for his clothes then, seeing a dressing gown in the closet, he abandoned his search. Pulling on the dressing gown he walked into the living room.

Katharine was seated at the desk on her phone. A laptop open in front of her, she was reading some document.

"David, this is almost all we wanted. I think I can get Phillip to sign off. Go back to their counsel. Ask for a 5% reduction in section four. I'll call Phillip and run the rest by him."

She paused, clearly listening to the other person talking. "Yes, if this goes through today, you can go home tomorrow. You might be the only person I know who doesn't want to spend extra days in London."

Hearing Robbie, she turned, smiling at him. "David, make that call. I'll call you after I speak with Phillip."

Katharine dropped her phone on the desk and stood. She closed the distance between them wrapping her arms around his neck. Without a single second's pause, she kissed him, deeply. Pulling away slightly, "Good morning."

He smiled down at her, "It is now." Nodding toward her phone, "Was that good news?"

She nodded, "Potentially. I actually need to call my client to confirm a few things. But if he agrees and David gets the other concession, our case is settled."

"So that means you'll be leaving. I heard you tell your Sergeant Hathaway he could go home."

"I'll have to stay a few extra days to finalize the paperwork but I could possibly leave earlier." Seeing his look, she kissed him, "Let's talk about it over breakfast. If you'll order room service I'll call Phillip. Then we can chat."

Robbie nodded, suddenly sadder than he'd thought possible. He went to the other room and called to place their order. He dressed quickly, not wanting to have the conversation they needed to have practically nude.

Katharine watched him walk away. She'd felt his anxiety. Quite frankly she shared it. Turning back to the desk, she picked up her phone and pressed the button to connect with her client.

* * *

Robbie heard the knock on the door and went to answer it. Katharine smiled at him as he walked through the living room. She held up her hand for five minutes more.

Robbie let the room service attendant into the room and signed the ticket. Since she needed a few minutes more, he transferred the food from the cart to the dining table. He listened to her side of the conversation.

" _I'll let you know as soon as we have the final paperwork."_

 _"David will go home on Sunday. I'm likely to stay until Monday at least."_

 _"That's an interesting proposition. Not really sure where I would go."_

 _"Any of them?"_

 _"It's a generous offer."_

 _"You know, one day I am going to call your bluff and make you put pen to paper."_

He heard her gasp, a quick, sharp intake of breath, " _Phillip, tell you what. You put together something serious and we can talk when I get back."_

 _"I look forward to it. I'll let you know about the other."_

He busied himself setting the table, not wanting her to think he'd been eavesdropping.

"That looks lovely."

"Had to earn my keep while you slaved away."

Walking closer to him, she lightly kissed his cheek. "Well done you."

Helping her into her chair, "How long have you been awake?"

Dropping her napkin into her lap, she smiled up at him, "David texted at six."

Sitting on the other corner of the table, "I never heard it."

"Well you were rather tired last night."

Robbie laughed, "Must have been all that walking we did."

"Yes, I'm sure that's what it was."

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Robbie asked, "So are you leaving on Monday?"

Setting down her utensils, she smiled at him. "That depends."

Raising an eyebrow, "On what?"

"You?"

"Me?"

"I had already cleared my calendar for this week and I have a ton of vacation time. My client has offered me use of any of his homes in Europe as well as his plane. Come away with me."

"Are you serious?"

"Why not? A week or two, traveling together. Imagine the things we could get up to."

"Is that what you meant by pen to paper?"

Her laughter filled the room, "Were you eavesdropping, Inspector?"

Embarrassed, he shook his head, "Not on purpose. But, yes."

"He's made me a job offer. To come work for him, in-house counsel. I'd have to move to London."

"Would you consider it?"

She smiled, "It's a generous offer, at least the part he tossed out."

"So it's about the money."

Reaching across the table, she took his hand, "It's something to consider. But there's more."

"More?"

Lacing their fingers together, "I think I might like to see where this could go. If we were in the same time zone, a quick drive away from one another."

"Are you serious?"

She nodded, "I've thought about it more and more of late. I…when I called you at Christmas, I couldn't help but think how nice it would be to have been there in person. To learn how you like to celebrate the holiday. Do you open presents on Christmas Day or Christmas Eve? Is there a big meal or sandwiches? Do you go to church or not? So many questions, and I'd like to learn all about your traditions, all about you."

Robbie was stunned her thoughts so closely mirrored his, "I had the same thoughts when we talked." He lifted their hands, kissing hers gently, "Would you really give up your family, move here?"

She laughed as she leaned closer to him, "I wouldn't be giving up anything. My family is quite willing to travel most anywhere. Hell, I'd probably see them more living here than I do living in DC."

"Exactly where does this client of yours have homes?"

Standing, she rounded the corner of the table and settled in his lap, "Does your answer depend on those locations?"

He nuzzled at her neck, his hand slid up the smooth expanse of her leg. "It might."

"That I know of Paris, Rome, Barcelona, some remote island in Greece…" She sighed as his lips moved down her neck to her collarbone. "There are a few others, I can't remember." She felt him loosen the tie on her dressing gown, push it off one shoulder her eyes slid closed, lost in the sensation. She strangled out the next words, "I can get a list…"

"Katharine…"

She opened her eyes, surprised to find his face inches from hers, "What?"

"Christmas Day." He rubbed his nose against hers, smiling at her confused look. "We open our presents on Christmas Day." Before she could respond, he kissed her.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

His hand traced down the bare skin of her back. He pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder blade, "What do you want to do today?"

She sighed, turning her head to smile lazily at him, "I wouldn't be opposed to staying here for a while."

Leaning forward, he kissed her lightly. "Was that your plan when you invited me? Capture me in your luxurious hotel room and have your wicked way with me."

Kissing him more deeply, she smiled against his lips. "Just an added bonus." They gazed at one another for a moment, "Was there something special you wanted to do today?"

"I guess it depends."

"On what?"

Moving closer, lowering his hand to the small of her back. "Were you serious about earlier? Coming away with you?"

"Absolutely. Anywhere you like. Or we could stay right here, never leave the room. Well except for perhaps a visit to the rather large bathtub in the next room."

"And the other part?"

"Robbie, it wasn't a ploy to get you into bed. I'm serious. About going away together and about moving to London. And I hope you will be part of both of those equations."

"I would like that very much, Katharine. But I'm going to need clothes. Which means a trip back to Oxford for me?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, "Just you?"

"Would you like to come with me?"

She shrugged, "Well…I've never been to Oxford. Perhaps I could get a local's tour."

"I'm not exactly a local."

Rolling to face him, she pressed against him, her arm wrapping around his waist. "Close enough for my purposes. Surely you can show me the sights, take me to a colorful pub where Tolkien or Lewis once drank."

"My flat isn't nearly as nice as this place."

"I don't care about any of this. I want to know about you, Robbie. Wherever you live is special to me because you live there."

Seeing the truth in her eyes, he stroked her cheek, "How long will it take you to pack?"

"Less than hour."

Laughing he rolled onto his back, hands behind his head. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Springing off the mattress, straddling him, Katharine kissed him deeply. As his hands moved to caress her body, she hopped off the bed. "If I'm not ready to go in one hour, I'll buy lunch anywhere you want."

Watching after her, "I'll warn you, I'm not a cheap date."

* * *

Fifty-five minutes later Katharine was standing by the door, waiting on Robbie. "I hope you are almost ready, I'm absolutely famished."

Robbie appeared in the doorway, hair still wet. "How did you manage?"

"It helped that I didn't lounge in the bed until ten minutes ago."

"I've never seen someone pack so efficiently."

She rolled her eyes, "One of my many talents."

Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her lightly. "Many, many talents. Are you ready to collect your prize?"

Wrapping her arms around her neck, she returned his kiss. "I think I already have. But if you are referencing the lunch you owe me, I am."

"And where will the lady be lunching today?"

"In Oxford, I've heard tell of a great fish and chip stand."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

 **Publishing a bit early for a dear friend who has a busy day planned.**

The drive to Oxford passed quickly. Katharine finalized the details of her case while Robbie drove. Robbie listened to her side of the conversations, fascinated with what she did. As she ended the last call, she relaxed into the seat.

"You seem very satisfied with yourself."

She smiled at him, "I am. I've been working on this case for the better part of six months. I was expecting we would have to go to trial. But after a week of mediation the opposing counsel recommended settlement."

"Is that why your client offered you a job?"

Her laughter filled the car, "More like he saw my bills and decided it was cheaper to have me on staff."

"You don't think that."

"No, not to brag, but I'm really good at what I do. He's needed an in-house counsel for a long time. We work well together." Seeing his look, she leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. "He's been happily married for 25 years."

"I didn't say anything."

Running her hand up his leg, "I know that look."

"It's just a look." Smugly, she looked out the window, letting him have his moment. "Where do you want to go on our trip?"

"Phillip is having his assistant email me a list of destinations. He said to let him know where we want to go. Do you want to leave tomorrow or Monday?"

"I'll need to see if Innocent is going into the office tomorrow. I have plenty of time accrued but will need to speak with her first."

"Innocent?"

"The Chief Super."

Biting at her lips, trying not to laugh, "A cop named Innocent?"

"I assure you she's heard them all."

"How do you keep a straight face?"

"Trust me, she's not a woman you joke with. At least not at first, and by the time you feel comfortable enough to do it, you respect her too much to make the jokes." Katharine took his hand, kissing it softly. "What was that for?"

"For being pretty spectacular."

He squeezed her hand, "Later in the afternoon on Monday would work."

"OK, when we get to your place, we can decide where and I will make the arrangements. But first, I believe you owe me lunch."

* * *

They'd dropped her things at his flat then walked into town. Her arm looped comfortably into his. Robbie told her about the different buildings they passed. He even shared some of the cases he'd worked over the years.

"You really love it here, don't you?"

"It's been home for almost 30 years. And it's an easy city to love."

"Will you miss it, when you move closer to your daughter?"

"I don't know if I've given it much thought. I've thought about missing the job, the people I work with but not the city." He looked over at her, "Do you miss New Orleans?"

She shrugged, "I'm much the same. I miss my friends, the life I had, but I don't think I would want to go back."

"Because of how Andrew died?"

"No, I just feel as though it would be taking a step back. It's who I was, not who I am. I loved Andrew, always will, but I'm a different person now."

"Do you think he would like the person you've become?"

"Yeah, I do. What about you? Would Val be proud of the person you've become?"

He was silent for a moment, giving quiet contemplation to her question. "I think she would be now. I've made peace with it all. I'm moving on, with you, with life. She would have wanted that for me."

She squeezed his arm, "I think they both would have. I know if it had been me, I would have wanted it for Andrew."

"Funny, I feel the same way. But it took me a long time to recognize it for myself."

"I'm glad you got there in the end."

Stopping, he pulled her to him. Lowering his head, he kissed her lightly then more deeply, thrilled when she sighed into the kiss. "Me, too."

Opening her eyes, she smiled up at him, "Just so you know, no amount of kissing is going to get you out of buying me lunch."


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

The weekend passed quickly and passionately. They easily fell into the same routines they'd developed years before. In a way, it was if no time had passed at all. Yet both knew something was potentially different this time, no one would be leaving, at least not forever.

Katharine was packing the last of Robbie's clothes when he kissed her on the cheek. "I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours."

Smiling over her shoulder at him, "I'll be ready when you get back."

"Will you miss me?"

Turning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Desperately. If only I had something to remember you by."

"You have all of my clothes and you're here in my flat. Surely some of that will help you remember."

Pulling him down to her, "I was thinking something a bit more personal."

Rolling his eyes, he laughed, "Would a kiss be appropriate?"

"I think perhaps it might be."

He kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose, "Is that better?"

"No."

This time he kissed her just at the edge of her mouth, "And that?"

"I've had better kisses from my great aunt Helen."

"How old is Aunt Helen? Maybe I should get her number."

"Third time is the charm."

Robbie lowered his head and kissed her, deeply, passionately and for a very long time. When they pulled apart, he nuzzled against her nose. "So how does that compare to great aunt Helen?"

"Who?"

He laughed, "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye, be careful."

Katharine finished packing his suitcase and carried it into the living room. She cleaned up from breakfast, changed the sheets on the bed so they would come home to clean sheets and then settled down to read.

She was engrossed in her book when she heard a light knock at the door. Marking her place in the book, she stood. Pausing for a moment, she debated answering the door. Then decided it was foolish and walked quickly to the door.

There was a small, blonde woman just turning away when Katharine opened the door. "Hello." Laura turned, surprised to see a woman answering the door. "Can I help you?"

Blinking quickly, Laura took a deep breath, "I must have the wrong place."

"Who were you looking for?"

"Robbie Lewis."

Katharine smiled, "Yes, you've found the right place. He's not home right now. He went into the office to take care of a few things. He should be home soon. Would you like to come in and wait?" Seeing The other woman's doubt, Katharine smiled, "I was just about to make a cup of tea. Join me?"

Katharine walked away, certain Laura would follow. Laura watched her, unsure of who she was. After a moment's pause, she stepped across the threshold of the door, closing it behind her.

She watched the unknown woman move around the kitchen. Whoever she was, she seemed perfectly at ease in his kitchen. Seemed to know exactly where everything was. Laura's mind was spinning. The woman was beautiful, elegant.

"Sugar, milk?"

Laura shook the thoughts from her head, "Both."

Katharine nodded toward the living room, "If you want to wait in there, I'll be through in just a few minutes."

Laura nodded, "Sure."

She walked into the living area, her eyes drawn instantly to the suitcases. It was too many for just one person. Her heart raced, brain searching for some answer.

"Go on, have a seat."

Laura turned, startled by Katharine, "Is Robbie going somewhere?"

"Yes, Robbie and I are taking a holiday."

"You and Robbie?"

Katharine took a seat, began preparing two cups of tea. "Yes. We're headed to Greece for a couple of weeks. A client of mine has a home there. He's loaned it to us."

Laura took the offered cup from Katharine, "How long have you two…"

"We've known each other for years." Katharine smiled, "We met while he was on attachment. We've stayed in touch over the years. I was in London for work and he came to visit me for the weekend." Katharine shrugged, "My case settled early and I decided to go away. I convinced Robbie to come with me."

Laura blinked, could feel tears building in her eyes, "Oh, I didn't realize he was seeing someone."

Smiling, "It's new but not new."

Laura set the cup on the tray, "I really need to get going. I just dropped by to check on Robbie." She motioned toward her arm, "See how his cut was healing?"

Recognition dawned on Katharine. She fixed a smile on her face, "Nicely, I've changed the dressing every day. The cut looks good. I even made sure to find a doctor in Greece to remove the stitches."

Laura smiled as she stood, "Well I can see he's in good hands. Have fun on your holiday."

Katharine stood, following Laura toward the door, "Thanks, should I tell him you stopped by."

Laura shook her head, desperate to get away, "No, I'll see him when he gets back." She pulled open the door, practically running through it. She waved over her shoulder, afraid to look back, "Goodbye."

Katharine stood in the doorway, watching Laura run away. "Goodbye." As Laura closed the door to her car, Katharine smiled sadly whispering, "Dr. Hobson."


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

Katharine was reading when Robbie got home. "Everything is set. What time does the car get here?"

Looking up at him, "Two."

Robbie paused for a moment, sensing an unease about her. Hoping to ease the tension, he teased, "Did you miss me terribly?"

She shook her head, "Fortunately, I had company."

Crossing the room, "Company? Who?"

Holding her breath, she met his eyes, "Laura Hobson."

Robbie froze mid-step, "Laura. How…"

"Well she didn't introduce herself. But when she asked about your arm I put two and two together."

He looked away, mind working overtime. "What did you tell her?"

"Do you mean did I tell her about us or tell her we were going away on holiday or tell her where you were?"

Turning away from her, not wanting her to see the lie, "That's not what I meant."

She stood, "I think it's exactly what you meant."

He turned back to her, concern etched on his face, "Katharine?"

"For the record, Robbie, I told her we were going away, that we were involved. It was before I realized who she was. It wasn't until she asked about your cut that the penny dropped."

"Were?"

Smiling sadly, she stood, "The problem with being involved with a detective, you don't miss small things. The big things, perhaps, but not the small things."

"What do you mean?"

"She's in love with you. And somehow you've missed it or you failed to mention it to me."

"No, she isn't."

"Yes, she is. Now the question is, how do you feel about her?"

His voice cracked, "Katharine, she's a friend, nothing more. You know I wanted more once."

"But she betrayed you?"

He paused, "Well, yeah."

"Lied to you?"

"Exactly."

Katharine crossed the room, tucked her book into the side of her bag. "Did you ever talk to her about it? Or have you just silently condemned her all this time?"

Angrily, he exploded, "What was there to talk about? And how do you figure I've condemned her?"

"Did it ever occur to you she had a reason for not telling you? That she might have even shared everything with you had you given her half a chance."

Robbie couldn't speak, he could hear Laura's voice in his head. She had told him why. He deflated, "She did tell me. She said she didn't want me to know the worst of her past before I really got to know her."

Katharine's eyes widened, "You never said."

"I don't know that I heard the words. Or at least I didn't understand them. I was so angry."

"What were you angry about, Robbie?" When he didn't answer, she filled in the gap, "You were angry because of who the man was. Because you disliked him so much. You blamed her for having a past, Robbie." Her voice cracked, her pain seeping through, "You were jealous and you punished her."

"That's not true, Katharine."

Tears filled her eyes, "It is."

He shook his head, walking toward her, "Maybe it is, but it doesn't change anything, Katharine."

Tears slid down her cheeks, "It does. Because one day, you're going to wonder. You're going to forget all of the pain you felt and wonder what could have been. And when that happens, I'll be the one who pays the price."

He took her hand, hope swelling when she didn't pull away. "I want this, I want us, Katharine. None of that matters. Let's get on that plane and go away, put it all behind us."

"You don't know how much I wish I could. If she'd never come by, if I'd never seen her, seen how she feels about you, I could. But now I know."

"Know what, Katharine."

"You love her, too."

"No…"

"I saw the look on your face when I told you she came by. Panic doesn't begin to cover it."

"Katharine, I might have been able to love her but I don't. I do care a great deal for you though."

She raised her hand, cupping his cheek gently. Leaning forward, she kissed him. "I know you do. But you love her."

There was a knock at the door. Katharine stepped away from Robbie before he could pull her to him. Grasping the handle of her suitcase, she wheeled it to the door. Opening the door, she handed the case to the man at the door. "I just need another moment."

Turning back to Robbie, she smiled. "Goodbye, Robbie."

"Katharine, don't go. Let's talk."

"You don't need to talk with me, Robbie. You need to talk to her."

"This can't be the way things end, Katharine."

She smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Same rules as last time. Call me in six months. I'm always going to be on your side, Robbie, always."

He crossed the room in two strides, pulled her into his arms. "I will call you, Katharine. I promise."


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

Laura ran. She hoped the physical exertion would keep the wild thoughts in her head at bay. Each time her thoughts threatened to take over, she would push the pace.

Despite having made peace with never having a relationship with Robbie, it still hurt to realize he'd found someone else. And it had been going on for years. As far back as their letters went. Somehow it made the pain worse. When he'd been writing to her, he'd been involved with another woman.

A stitch pulled at her side, stopping her in her tracks. She held her side, panting, gasping for breath. Finally she let the tears flow, they mingled with the sweat pouring down her face. As the physical pain subsided, she started walking, slowly then faster. Her walk settled into a slow jog.

She thought back to the day she'd run into Robbie. On the day that would have been her wedding day. It seemed only fitting to put him in the past in the place their fledgling relationship had begun. Wiping the tears from her face, she pushed forward, a final destination in mind.

* * *

Robbie watched Katharine's car pull away from his flat. She hadn't said anything as she pulled away from him, hadn't even looked back as she gracefully folded herself into the car. Tears streamed down his face, shock started to set in as he realized the finality of her decision.

Knowing staying in his flat was a bad idea, he grabbed his bags, so carefully packed by her, and headed for his own car. Greece wasn't in the cards, at least not for him, but he had to get away. Needed to clear his head, forget about Oxford; forget about the new chapter he'd almost started.

He locked the door behind him, carried his bag to his car and tossed it into the boot. If he couldn't have Katharine, he would simply plan for his next chapter. Turning his car north, he headed for his family. He would spend his time off looking for somewhere to live in retirement. Perhaps, in doing so, he could prove to everyone he was ready to move on. In six months when he called her, maybe she would finally understand he wanted her.

* * *

Katharine stared out the window. She refused to cry, would wait until she was ensconced in the comfort of her suite before she fell apart. She was thankful she'd given the driver instructions before he'd picked her up. At the moment, she wasn't sure she was capable of speech.

As the car wound through town, she looked around. Sights Robbie had shown her slid past the windows. It was a city she was looking forward to exploring both with him and without him. She'd allowed herself to imagine spending weekends with him before he retired. This weekend had given her a small taste of the life they could have made together. A life they would never have now.

The car stopped suddenly. Her safety belt tightened across her chest, keeping her secure in her seat.

"Sorry about that ma'am. Joggers don't always pay the closest of attention through here."

Looking toward the rear view mirror, she smiled, "It's alright, I understand…"

Her eyes followed the jogger. The petite frame of Laura Hobson crossed in front of them heading the direction their car had just traveled through. "Can you go back into town, please?"

"Have you forgotten something, ma'am?"

"No, I think I know that runner."

The driver maneuvered the car around and quickly was headed back into town. Katharine leaned forward, desperately searching for Laura. She was just about to abandon the search when the driver cried out, "I think that's her. Sitting on the patio of that restaurant. Do you want me to stop?"

"Drive ahead a bit, I'll get out and walk back."

"How long will you be?"

"Not long, I can call you when I'm done." He pulled to the side, moved to get out of the car to let her out. "It's OK, stay there. I don't want to be too obvious."

Katharine took a deep breath, grabbed her handbag and exited the car. Checking to make sure Laura was still seated, she slowly walked toward the restaurant. She didn't know why she felt compelled to speak to the woman. But she had never been more certain of anything in her life.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Laura was seated at a table outside. The day was surprisingly warm for the time of year. The fatigue was starting to settle in from her aggressive run. A good meal, perhaps a glass of wine or two then a taxi home. She would allow herself exactly one day of wallowing in the pain and then she would move on. What other choice did she have?

By the time Robbie returned from his holiday, her feelings would be buried. She would be able to face him, with him none the wiser. The woman didn't know who she was, might not even think to tell him she'd stopped by.

"Dr. Hobson, do you mind if I sit down?"

The American accent was a dead giveaway. Looking up, Laura's heart fell to see the mysterious woman from Robbie's flat standing there. "Do I really have a choice?"

Suddenly uncomfortable, Katharine awkwardly smiled. "You can always say no. I will walk away and leave you to your meal. But, I am hoping you will give me five minutes." Laura cast a look around, wondering if Robbie was with her. "He's not with me."

"How do you know my name? Did Robbie tell you?"

"To get those answers, Dr. Hobson, you'll have to ask me to sit?"

Laura nodded, watching Katharine closely as she settled into the chair. The server arrived with Laura's glass of wine. Turning to Katharine, "Would you like something, ma'am?"

Katharine looked at Laura, silently asking permission. At a slight nod from Laura, she smiled at the server, "Do you carry the Midleton Very Rare Whiskey?"

"I don't think so. I can check, if not, is there something else?"

"Connemara Cask Strength."

Both women watched the young woman walk away. Laura sipped on her wine, "How do you know my name?"

"I've known about you for a long time." She paused while the server placed a glass in front of her. Katharine nodded at the young woman, then waited as she walked away. "I didn't know your name until Robbie returned to Oxford. But since then…"

"You were involved with him, back then."

Taking a sip of the whiskey, Katharine cringed, it was the inferior whiskey. "We were involved with one another, became good friends. Served as lifelines for one another."

"Lifelines?"

Katharine met her curious gaze, "My husband was murdered."

Laura gasped, whether from Katharine's frankness or the connection it would give her with Robbie she wasn't sure. "I'm sorry."

"Robbie was there. He helped me find my balance."

Laura thought of how different Robbie had seemed from the first letter to his last. "I suspect you helped him as well."

Taking a sip of her whiskey, she smiled, "We helped each other. We parted friends and we have been ever since."

Laura swallowed, "Until this weekend." It wasn't a question, Katharine didn't even bother to nod. "So why are you here? To brag, rub it in my face."

A look of horror passed over Katharine's face, tears shown in her eyes. She shook her head, barely able to speak. "No. Quite the opposite."

"I don't understand."

"I'm headed back to London, then back to the states for a while."

"What happened to your holiday to Greece?"

"You happened, Dr. Hobson?"

Laura shook her head, "That makes no sense." She paused, "I don't even know what to call you."

Holding out her hand, "Katharine James." As Laura took her hand, Katharine laughed, "It's all rather absurd isn't it. Sitting here civilly, having a conversation as if nothing has happened."

"What has happened? I thought…"

"I've never been the type of woman to steal another woman's man. I don't plan to start now." Seeing Laura's confused look, "He loves you, Dr. Hobson. Has for some time, I suspect."

Laura shook her head, "That's not true."

"I wish that it weren't. If I weren't so certain of it, I would be on my way to Greece right now."

"Why Greece?"

Taking a sip of her drink, Katharine shrugged, "I don't honestly know. It wasn't my choice. Robbie chose. He said he'd seen a beautiful postcard once and since then he'd always wanted to go."

Laura smiled to herself, remembering the postcard she'd sent. Katharine read her expression, "You sent the postcard, didn't you?"

Tears filled Laura's eyes, "Years ago. I was on holiday with my fiancé, at the time." Laura laughed, "It doesn't really mean anything. He doesn't trust me, probably won't ever again."

"It's a bloody miracle you people ever solve crimes."

Laura glared at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Katharine shook her head, motioning to the server for two more drinks. "His anger was never about you lying to him."

"Then what was it about?"

Katharine laughed, "He was jealous, plain and simple. You were what he wanted and he knew how close the two of you were to something. And along comes a younger man, handsome if I had to guess."

Laura smiled, "Yes, Alec is quite handsome. And he didn't mind rubbing our relationship in Robbie's face."

"Older man confronted with a younger man who has a history with the woman he loves. How else did you expect him to react?"

Draining the last of the wine from her glass, Laura shook her head. "No. I saw the anger."

"Yes, he was angry. Angry because his nice, quiet relationship suddenly became very complicated. And Robbie Lewis doesn't do complicated."

The drinks arrived and they fell into silence as they sipped. "You can just walk away that easily."

Katharine bit on her lower lip, "I assure you, there is nothing easy about this."

"Do you love him?"

Draining her glass, she set it lightly on the table. "Almost certainly."

Doubt filled Laura's eyes, "Does he love you?"

"He could have. But someone got there first." Digging in her handbag, she pulled some notes out and dropped them on the table. "Don't wait too long, Dr. Hobson."

"For what?"

"You'll have to make the first move. He won't."

"What makes you so sure I want to?"

Katharine arched her eyebrow, "Because I saw the look on your face when I told you we were involved."

Laura couldn't hold her gaze. She knew the pain held in Katharine's green eyes mirrored the pain in her own.

Katharine stood, smiling down at Laura. Holding out her hand, "It was a pleasure to finally meet you. You are every bit as lovely as Robbie said."

Taking Katharine's hand Laura smiled, "I'm not sure what I should say."

"It's unnecessary." She paused then took a deep breath, "I wish you both a very happy life."

Katharine was gone before Laura could respond. She watched the woman walk away. Those last words echoing in her mind. For a moment, she wondered if Katharine might not be the better woman. Had the situations been reversed, she wasn't sure if she would have been quite so magnanimous.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

He was halfway to Manchester when he realized he needed to call his daughter. Showing up on her doorstep might create more questions than he was ready to answer. She'd been surprised but was happy to have him as a guest.

She told him where the spare key was and what time to expect her home. Tim, her partner, was away on business so it would just be the two of them. He'd offered to take her to dinner but she declined said she wanted to cook for him. Jokingly, he offered to cook. Lyn had controlled her laughter as she politely declined.

Now he was sitting alone in her home. He'd called a few agents to schedule viewings for later in the week. Afterwards,suitcase unpacked, he'd gone for a walk, anything to keep his mind off Katharine. He knew he would have to think about it eventually but for now it was best to keep busy.

He heard the door opening and went to welcome his daughter home. Her arms were full, he moved to her and took the bags. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek, "Hello, pet."

Kissing him back, "Hello, dad. It's good to see you."

They walked toward the kitchen and Robbie put the bags on the counter. Then he turned to his daughter, pulling her into his arms. "How are you, pet?"

Returning his hug, she laughed. "I'm fine dad. There's a little more of me than when you last saw me."

Pushing her back, he looked down at her. "You look amazing." Resting his hand over her protruding belly, "And how is my little footballer?"

Rolling her eyes, "Dad, we don't know the sex and we aren't finding out until he or she gets here."

"It's a boy, granddad knows best."

"Dad, if it makes you happy, keep thinking that. Let me get changed, then I'll start dinner. Why don't you unpack the bags?" He watched her walk away. Being here would be good for him.

By the time Lyn returned, Robbie was finished putting away the groceries. Lyn stood at the entry of the kitchen watching her dad, "So what brings you up here, dad?"

"James decided to take a few days off and I don't like being partnered with other sergeants. So I thought I would take advantage and come up here. I even called and arranged to see a few places while I'm up here."

Lyn didn't strictly believe her father but she let him have his moment. "I don't know if I told you but, I'm off for the next few days. I could go with you."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Several days later, Robbie and Lyn were walking through the last place he was scheduled to visit. The agent had left them alone in the place. It was a model for new flats being built.

"This place is great, dad. And it's the first place that works from a timing perspective."

He shrugged, "I guess. It just feels a bit, I don't know, sterile."

"Dad, it's the model. It'll feel different when it's your stuff. Plus, I can help you decorate. And I suspect there will be some baby stuff around. That should help it feel more lived in."

A small smile, "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll get the paperwork from the agent, then how about I buy you some ice cream."

"I never say no to ice cream."

* * *

Lyn had come downstairs to fix a cup of tea. She was surprised to find Robbie downstairs reading. "Dad, what are you doing up? I thought you went to bed."

Startled he looked up at her, "Couldn't sleep, pet. What are you doing up?"

"I'm studying a new procedure I'm trying to master." Silence lingered between them, "I was going to make a cup of tea. Would you like one?"

He stood, "Sit down, pet. Let me make it. How about I throw in some those biscuits we bought earlier."

Sitting on the sofa, she smiled up at him. "I think it's the second best offer I've had today." Her smiled widened at his confused look, "Ice cream, dad. Ice cream trumps everything." She watched him walk away. This would probably be her only chance to get him to talk.

He returned with their tea and a plate of biscuits. They ate and drank in silence. Finally, as she pushed the last biscuit toward him, she dove in. "I'll trade you the last biscuit if you'll tell me why you're really here."

Picking up the biscuit, he shook his head. "I told you, pet. Avoid having to work with someone I don't know and maybe find somewhere to live after I retire." He broke the biscuit in half and handed her one of them.

She took it, "Come on, dad. Tell me the truth."

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you."

Lyn hid a smile, "So it's about a woman?"

"How…"

Rubbing her stomach, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a grown woman, dad. I want you to be happy. And you haven't been happy, dad."

"I'm not unhappy, pet."

"Tell me about her, dad."

Looking down at his cup, "I'm going to need something stronger than this."

Nodding her head, "You know where it is."

Robbie stood and walked to the cabinet. He poured a healthy measure of whiskey and returned to the sofa. He sipped on the amber liquid, instantly reminded of Katharine. The pain of losing her was a physical entity. Taking a deep breath, he told Lyn everything.

Lyn listened in silence, afraid if she spoke he would stop telling his story. She hadn't seen her father cry since her mother died. Hadn't heard it since he'd gone away. She could clearly remember the night she'd lost her temper with him. His tears had angered her that night. Tonight, there was no anger. There wasn't even pity. She was filled with a deep sadness.

"Do you love her, dad?"

"I don't know, pet. I think I could have. It was all new, exciting."

"Uncomplicated?"

He paused for a moment, thinking about it. "Yes, actually. Very uncomplicated. She..."

"She what, dad?"

"She makes it all so easy. In a way, she reminds me of your mum."

Lyn blinked, shocked by his admission. "From what you've described, she couldn't be more unlike mum."

"Your mum accepted me, even when I was the worst possible partner. She would smile at me and let me have my lead. Then, in her own way, she would redirect me, make me see the error of my ways. Always with love and a kind word. Many times, I didn't even realize she'd done it until it was over."

His look was filled with anguish. She could see all of his pain, so close to the surface. "Katharine could do that?"

"Yes, she could, can."

"And where does Dr. Hobson fit into all of this? You said Katharine thinks you are in love with her."

"She has this weird theory that I was jealous of that man."

"Is there any truth to her theory?" His sharp look almost deterred her, "Think about it, dad. Why else would you have such a strong reaction?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe."

Knowing she'd gotten all she was going to get from him, she decided to let it rest. "I only have one thing to add. And it's the last thing I'll ever say about it. In all of these years, tonight was the first time you've ever mentioned Katharine to me. However, until a few months ago, Dr. Hobson, Laura, was a key player in most of your stories. You might want to ask yourself why that is."

Lyn stood, kissed her dad on the cheek and headed for bed. It was a long time before Robbie headed up.

* * *

Despite his late night, Robbie was downstairs when his daughter came down. His bag was packed by the front door. She smiled when she saw it.

She found him sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. He nodded toward the oven, "There's plenty for you."

Opening the oven, she pulled out the plate. "I saw your bag."

He nodded, "I thought I'd leave when you go. Get out of your hair before Tim gets back."

She kissed his cheek, "You know you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"I know, pet. But it's time I get back."

"Back to work?"

"No, pet, I think it's time I get back to life."


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

Robbie spent the drive home thinking. His daughter's words seemed to taunt him. It was amazing how someone looking from the outside in could distill an issue so simply. Why hadn't he ever told Lyn about Katharine? She'd played an important role in his life. It seemed she'd been there every step of the way over the past few years.

Yet despite her constant support and friendship, he'd kept her a secret from those he cared most about. Even when Laura had come clean with him about her fiancé, he hadn't told her about Katharine. And, certainly, Katharine had meant more to him than Alec Pickman had ever meant to Laura. In his own way, he'd been lying to Laura all of these years.

The realization stunned him. He'd spent the last few months angry at her for something she'd done 20 years before. And, all along, he'd been doing something much worse to her. He had no idea how he was going to make amends.

At home, he unpacked his suitcase, wanting all traces of this trip put behind him. He needed to figure out what he was going to do when he saw Laura. She knew now, knew all about his own betrayal. He wouldn't blame her if she hated him, never spoke to him again.

He was supposed to be off for another ten days but had already decided to cut it short. Getting back to work, seeing her was what he needed.

* * *

He'd stayed busy for the remainder of the day. Lyn had called to check on him late in the evening. Her concern made him smile.

At the end of the call, she'd paused. "Do you have a plan, dad?"

"Not yet, love. As soon as I figure it out, I'll let you know."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, pet"

After they hung up, Robbie decided to call it a day. It only took a few minutes to ready himself for bed. As he turned down the covers, he smiled. Clean sheets, of course, Katharine had taken care of that. Lifting the pillow, he found the envelope. His name was scrawled across it in her elegant penmanship.

He sat, staring at the envelope. His fingers stroked the linen paper, tracing the letters of his name. After a few minutes, he lifted it from its place under his pillow. It took another ten minutes for him to work up the courage to open it. A single sheet of paper was inside.

Unfolding it, he smiled when he saw her familiar monogram at the top of the page. For a moment, he couldn't focus on the words, tears filled his eyes. He let them fall, didn't wipe them away. As his eyes finally cleared, he focused on the words.

 _Dear Robbie,_

 _If you are reading this, we aren't in Greece. You are home alone in Oxford and I am most likely on my way back to DC. It's not what I had planned but it's what had to happen._

 _You have meant the world to me, Robbie Lewis. You came into my life at a time I needed someone who would let me go as slow or as fast I needed to go. You were everything I didn't know I needed. I wouldn't trade what we've had for anything in the world._

 _A part of me will always wonder about the life we could have made together. A part of me will always love you. But all of me loves you enough to let you go. Because I want you to live a life without regret. Laura Hobson will give you that life, if you let her._

 _Don't hesitate, Robbie. Don't look back with regret or sorrow, look forward. She is your future, grab it with both hands and don't let go. It's time for you to start living. Promise me that._

 _Love,_

 _Katharine_

A single tear fell onto the paper, landing on her signature. He wiped at it, smearing the ink. He still didn't know what he was going to do but he wouldn't let Katharine down.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

It had been almost a week since she'd been to his place. Six days since she'd met Katharine, come face to face with his betrayal. She guessed she should think of it that way and at times over the six days she had.

Then she would think of what Katharine had said. That he loved her and all thought of his betrayal went away. Could it be true? Could they be so close to something? Was it simply a case of foolish pride and poor communication skills keeping them apart?

She'd slept poorly that first night, replaying everything Katharine had said over and over, especially her last words about making the first move. Never in her life had she been shy about going after something she wanted, she wasn't sure what was causing the reticence now.

Perhaps it was simply the realization that she desperately wanted something with Robbie. Not an evening, an illicit weekend or even a fun few months. She wanted to build a life. It was the first time in her life she'd felt this way. Even with Franco, it had been more the idea of a lasting relationship. What she wanted with Robbie was infinitely more intimate.

The morning after meeting Katharine she'd gone to work expecting Robbie would be there. When he wasn't she was bereft. She couldn't bring herself to ask James where he was, couldn't bear to feel the weight of his knowing smirk if she asked.

So she'd waited, counting the days. A small piece of her wondered if he'd chased after Katharine, somehow convinced her she was wrong and that he really loved her, not Laura. Perhaps all of her self-realization was for nothing. The wait was painful, interminable, nearly drove her insane.

* * *

He pulled up to the station and parked. He sat in his car, fear gripping him. He wanted to see her and yet was scared. She would probably be angry with him and had every right to be. His fear was she wouldn't give him a chance to tell her all he needed to say.

And he did have things he wanted to say. Had spent a good portion of the night while he wasn't sleeping rehearsing those things. The question was, when would he have the chance. Would she even give him a chance?

Just as he was getting out of his car, his phone rang. "James?"

"Welcome back, sir. We already have a case. I can swing by and pick you up if you like?"

"That's alright, I'm outside the station. What's the address? I'll meet you there."

He wrote down the address, disconnected the call. It was only as he was backing out of his spot that he wondered who the medical examiner would be.

* * *

Arriving at the scene, the first thing he saw was Laura's car. His mouth went instantly dry. There wouldn't be any easing into seeing her. It would be instant and surrounded by others. He couldn't imagine a more awkward scenario.

He wasn't sure how he would handle it if she was brimming with anger or worse, cold indifference. He thought he was more scared of that than anything. What if she just turned cold on him, cut him off at all avenues. With one last deep breath he got out of his car.

He entered the home and was immediately greeted by Hathaway. James talked him through the case up to that point bringing him up to date on all he knew. "Hobson's still taking a look but I know who killed her." Robbie's stared after the younger man sensing a joke but not sure what it could be. He looked at James expectantly, "Albert Einstein."

Robbie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Clearly the lad had been spending too much time with Laura Hobson and her bad puns. He followed James down the stairs to see the butt of the joke. James continued with his estimation of what happened, "Single blow, to the back of the head with that."

Robbie followed James into the other room, "I presume the bleach is to get rid of the DNA?"

Laura heard Robbie before she saw him, she stayed where she was but looked away to catch her breath. What was he doing back? Where had he been? Casting a surreptitious eye toward him, she was slightly worried. He looked tired, fatigued.

Trying to mask the maelstrom of emotion threatening to eclipse her, she smiled up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. "You're learning." She stood as James passed her, "You used to think DNA meant _Don't know anything_."

Robbie was taken aback for a second. He hadn't expected her to tease him. Anger, coldness, some combination thereof but not this. It was almost as if they had gone back in time before things had gone so horribly wrong.

Taking her cue, he quipped, "Better than thinking that CID stood for _coppers in disguise_." Laura smiled at him as she laughed at his joke. His heart beat a fraction faster, hope swelled through him.

James interrupted them, "If I may, there's a dusting of a plinth from up there which would fit Albert."

Laura added, "Yes, it was thrown down on her from behind to keep the splatter off the killer and then he or she cleaned it up."

Robbie looked at her, "Timing?"

"Can't do better than say 4 hours after 9:30 last night."

Robbie walked away draw to a book on a side table, "Right." He lifted the book and read the title, "The Gifted Child."

Laura looked up at him with a teasing smile on her face, "Don't speak about Sergeant Hathaway like that you'll give him a big head."

James looked back and forth at the two. Something had changed between them, they both seemed more at ease. Laura stood with her equipment nodded briefly at James then looked back at Robbie and with a flirty smile and a lilt in her voice she told him bye and left.

* * *

In her car, Laura almost cried with relief. She'd managed to seem normal and he'd responded. It had felt good to banter, bordering on flirting with him. It wasn't until he'd laughed at her bad joke that she realized how much she'd missed it.

She'd made the first move now, she debated with herself, did she wait on him or should she go further. Could she go further? It all seemed so easy had always been so easy when she wasn't emotionally invested. She'd been the one who'd asked Franco out. Hadn't thought twice about it. But now, with what could possibly be the rest of her life on the line she was afraid, uncertain.

Putting her car in gear, she decided to see how he responded. Perhaps with the return of their banter he would ask her for drinks. She'd followed Katharine's advice and made the first move. Robbie could make the next one.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

Laura maintained her stance of waiting on Robbie. She'd made the first move and there was a definite thawing between them. He seemed to seek her out, flirted, bantered. But it never went beyond that. Finally, she decided to put herself in a position where he might ask her for drinks.

She had the test results he needed. Rather than let one of the lab technicians deliver them, she would deliver them at the end of the day. She'd waited, knew Hathaway was gone but Robbie was still in the building. Bundled up so he would know she was done for the day and on her way out, she knocked on his office door.

She hadn't counted on him being on the phone. He looked up a smile lighting his face when he saw her. She returned the smile, hoping he would know how excited she was to be alone with him.

"Hang on a minute, love," He put his hand over the phone.

She smiled at him as she leaned against the door. Suddenly, she was nervous, who was he talking to. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she took a tentative step into the office, "Just thought I'd let you know about the results on Elmo and the toxicology report.

He nodded, disappointment settling in him. She hadn't stopped by to see him, it was work. "Oh right, is it very complicated?"

She smiled brighter, "I can make it not so." She took another step into his office, unknotting her purple scarf, suddenly very warm. "Ah the lab detected LSD because it was a brain burner of a dosage, absolutely massive. If he hadn't jumped he'd have been psychotic for the rest of his life."

"Could he have taken that amount by accident?"

She shook her head, "Well it's possible but if anyone had a motive to destroy his mind I'd assume the worst."

Robbie heard his daughter's voice on the phone, "Yeah, I'm still here love." He looked at Laura, "It's our Lyn."

She smiled at him, relief flooding through her body, "Ah, give her my love."

"Yeah, I will. Yeah, sorry love." He looked at Laura apologetically.

She smiled shyly at him as she backed out of the room, "I'll go."

He motioned for her to stay but she turned and walked away. He followed to the door and watched her walk away. "No, Laura. No, no, just work." He listened to his daughter and walked back into his office. "How's the morning sickness?"

"Dad, did you let her leave?"

"What was I supposed to do, Lyn? Grab her, prevent her from leaving."

"It might have been a good place to start. Hang up, dad. Go after her, ask her to dinner."

"No, I'll wait until the case settles."

"Dad, how many times have you told yourself that? I thought you were ready to live. Go after her, start living."

He laughed at his daughter's encouragement, "When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been this smart, dad. You're just a little slow on the uptake. Honestly, how do you ever solve crimes? Hathaway must be a genius."

Robbie laughed even harder, reminded of Laura's comment about the book _The Gifted Child_ , "Don't let him hear you say that, you'll swell his overlarge ego even more."

"Stop stalling, dad. Go after her."

"Good bye, pet."

He ended the call, grabbed his things and walked quickly down the hall. Outside, he looked around, her car was gone. He thought about calling her, even pulled his phone from his pocket. Just as he was about to press the button to call her, his phone rang. "What is it, James?"

"Something you need to see, sir." Resigned to an evening working, he walked to his car all thoughts of Laura gone.

* * *

They had worked through most of the night but the case was solved. He'd forgotten about his resolve to call Laura from the night before until he saw her walking through the station. She was bundled up like she'd been the night before. It was time for him to break the ice. Catching her eye, he smiled at her then started walking toward her.

Her heart had fluttered when he'd smiled at her. She'd walked through the station hoping to bump into him. After their close encounter last night, she'd decided it was time to be bold. She was tired of waiting on him. She was opening her mouth to speak when he surprised her.

"Look sorry about last night but if you're free now I'm sure James and me will be doing something."

Well at least he asked, but she didn't want to spend an evening with James Hathaway. She wanted Robbie and she wanted him alone. Looking away nervously, she took the leap, "I've got a better idea. Come over next Friday."

He hesitated a moment, what was she asking? "To your place?"

She rolled her eyes, gods sometime he was dense. She bit back a laugh as she remembered Katharine's words about how they ever solved crimes. "No, I was thinking more of the mortuary." He laughed at her. She bit on her bottom lip, "I'll cook."

He smiled at her, "I'll bring a bottle."

She smiled shyly as she watched him walk away.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

He was nervous, bordering on terrified. When he'd said yes to the dinner, he'd been certain this was what he wanted. He was still certain this was what he wanted, she was what he wanted. But he didn't want to assume anything.

She might have just wanted him to come over so she could scream at him, tell him how much she hated him. The worst part, he deserved it. He wouldn't be able to argue with her if it was her plan. The least he owed her was the ability to yell, rail, hit him if she needed.

All he could hope was she would give him a chance. A chance to apologize, to tell her how very wrong he'd been.

In all of the years he'd known her, he didn't think they'd ever been alone like this. There had been dinners, drinks, walks along the river. But they'd never been alone in the other's home. There wouldn't be another person there to interrupt them, to chaperone.

Grabbing the bottle he'd purchased earlier in the day, he headed for the door. Tonight would either be the beginning of something or the ending. Either way, this evening held all of the answers. But what were the questions?

* * *

The days since she'd asked him to dinner had passed in a haze of confusion and indecision. This was well more than a first move. What if it scared him? What if he panicked and disappeared? But he'd said yes, seemed eager even.

Even with that, she was scared. What if he didn't want the same things she did? Taking a deep breath, she checked on their dinner. Probably best to stay busy until he got here.

* * *

He slowed his car as he turned down her street. His nerves getting the better of him. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel he squeezed and released hoping it would discharge some of the tension. He reached for his mobile, tempted to call Katharine.

His hand froze on the phone as he realized he couldn't call her. She'd set the rules, six months. He owed her at least that, honoring her needs. Besides, this was something he had to do alone. If he leaned on her, he would never know if he'd done this on his own or because of what Katharine had guided him to do.

Except, Katharine had guided him to do this. He smiled as he released his phone. She led him to the water, the least he could do was figure out how to drink on his own. He turned into Laura's drive, turned off the engine and got out of his car. It only took a few steps to make it to her front door. Without any hesitation, he knocked on the door.

* * *

The knock took her by surprise. He was early. She shouldn't be surprised; Robbie was rarely late to anything. She dried her hands, checked her makeup in the mirror and headed to the door.

Her hand lingered over the handle, it was shaking slightly. She flexed her fingers, trying to calm her nerves. Smiling to herself, she opened the door.

"Hi, Robbie."

Holding up the wine, "Hello, Laura."


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

"I hope this is OK."

She took the bottle from him, "It's fine, perfect." A buzzer sounded behind them, she pointed toward the kitchen, "Come in, I need to check on dinner."

He watched her walk away. She had on a soft sweater, briefly he wondered if it was cashmere. Stepping through the door, he closed it behind him. As he turned back, she popped her head around the corner. Holding the bottle out, she smiled, "Do you want to open this?" She pointed toward the table, "There's an opener over there."

Closing the distance between them he took the bottle, "I'll open it and bring you a glass."

She smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. He opened the bottle and poured a healthy amount into each glass. Leaving the bottle on the table, he carried both glasses into the kitchen. He watched her scurry about the kitchen, every move efficient but yet he could sense a nervousness he'd never seen before. No, that wasn't strictly true, she'd been nervous when she'd asked him to dinner.

"I haven't been here since that night."

She turned, a look of hurt, sliding briefly across her face. "No."

Offering her the glass, hoping to cover his awkward comment. "I guess I really hadn't been here prior to that. I mean I saw it when you were looking at it." He paused, knowing he was making it worse, "You've changed things."

She nodded, sipping nervously on her wine. "A few things. Honestly, I'm thinking about moving again. I thought if I changed things, redecorated, it would make me forget…"

"Doesn't really work that way, does it?"

She shook her head, "No, there are always reminders. I guess some things you never really get over."

Suddenly he wasn't sure if her words were about the house and her abduction or what he'd done to her. He sipped from his glass, turned away from her.

She watched him, realized her words could have different meanings. This wasn't how she wanted this evening to go. In the space of a few sentences, she'd ruined the easy banter they'd had over the past week. Wracking her brain, she searched for words to fix what she'd said.

"I could help you look." He turned back to her, surprised at the hurt on her face. "I think I was a help the last time."

Relief flooded through her, she smiled, nodding. "That could be nice. I'll let you know."

They stared at one another, silence descending. "Something smells good."

"Nothing fancy, lasagna, garlic bread."

He smiled, "I love garlic bread."

She nodded, "I know." Handing him her glass, "Why don't you take this in? I'll bring in dinner."

He took her glass then turned to the dining room. She watched him walk away. He'd been here less than five minutes and already they'd navigated one awkward moment. She wondered if they'd ever get past the awkward moments. Perhaps there was simply too much water under the bridge.

* * *

The remnants of dinner lay discarded on their plates. Most of the bottle Robbie had brought was gone. Conversation had flowed in fits and spurts. Moments of levity and normalcy followed by awkward silences. It was as if they'd forgotten how to be around one another.

Not sure what else to say or do, Laura stood, taking Robbie's plate. "Let me help."

She shook her head, "No, it's OK. I'll just rinse them. It won't take a minute."

He found himself alone again. Shaking his head, he remembered when things were easy between them. Their breakfasts and lunches before everything went wrong when they talked about everything and nothing. Perhaps he'd left it too long. They could care for one another, maybe even be in love. But if they couldn't get past their awkwardness, it might not matter.

"Robbie, would you like some coffee, some tea?"

Looking up at her, standing in the doorway, he had to give it a shot. "No, what I'd really like is for us to talk, really talk."

Her lips parted, he could see her breathing speed up. She pointed back toward the kitchen, "Let me just finish in here."

He nodded, "Should I wait in your sitting room?"

"Sure. I just need a few more minutes."


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

Laura stood, lost, in the kitchen. He wanted to talk, really talk. As her thoughts spun out of control, she realized she had no words. Couldn't put into thought what she desperately needed to say, much less what she desperately needed to hear.

They were here because a perfect stranger had told her he loved her. A woman who was his lover, was in love with him. A woman he'd planned to run away with, had run away from her to be with.

What had Katharine told him? How had she explained why she left? Was Robbie only here now because Katharine left? Was she his second choice? Leftovers he would make do with because he couldn't have who he truly wanted?

Impatient indignation bubbled up, threatening to boil over as all of these unanswered questions came to a head inside her mind. How could they talk, really talk? An ocean of distrust stood between them. When she had needed him most, wanted him most, he had pushed her away. Could she just forget about it?

Her head started to hurt, a dull ache building behind her eyes. Perhaps this was all a mistake. The misguided belief of someone who didn't know her, maybe didn't even know Robbie all that well. It all seemed so complicated.

There was that word, complicated. Katharine had said Robbie didn't do complicated. One simple phrase which proved just how well she actually did know him. Their whole relationship was a complex web of complication. And Robbie Lewis didn't do complicated.

Resigned to the inevitable she took the first step toward him. Let him talk, then she could do the same as Katharine, walk away. There would be nothing easy about it but it would be a damned sight easier than walking through this purgatory where they existed. A purgatory where they weren't quite friends and definitely not lovers.

Steeling herself, she stepped into her sitting room. "Let's talk."

* * *

He turned, startled by her sudden appearance. Instantly, he recognized the tense set of her shoulders, the angry line of her jaw. Something had happened in the few minutes they were apart. Something had shifted their neutral evening into something decidedly more adversarial.

There was a time in their relationship he would have shied away from her anger. Tried to alleviate it. He would have made a joke, told a funny story at his own expense. But, somehow, he knew the time for joking had passed. If he wanted to move forward, to have a future with Laura, he had to be brutally, painfully honest.

If her anger still came, he would bear it. Let her rage as long as she needed so she could see he understood and was willing to work through the pain for the reward of winning her love.

Pulling himself to his full height, he met her angry, challenging gaze. With a gentle smile, he gave her the three words he'd owed her for a very long time. "I'm sorry, Laura."


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

Her body tensed even more. His words, rather than serving as a balm to her anger, enraged her. "You're sorry?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry."

"What exactly are you sorry for?"

"That I let this slip away from me."

"Let what slip away?"

He paused, thinking about his next words, "Us. I let my foolish pride get in the way of what we had. I wasted these past few months, time we could have had together because I was jealous."

"Based upon your friend, it doesn't seem you wasted anything." Seeing the pain on his face, she pushed more. "Did she tell you she met me, that I stopped by to check on you?"

He nodded, "She did. Then she told me goodbye and walked out of my life."

"And I guess that's why you're here. Because the woman you want doesn't want you any longer so I will do as a consolation prize."

He took a step toward her, pausing when he saw her look. "No, Laura. It's not."

"You left me standing on the sidewalk to go to her. Why should I believe you are here now because you want to be?"

"Because you're right, she is the reason I'm standing here." He watched the first tear fall down her cheek, "But not because she left."

"You were going away with her, Robbie. You made a choice." Her voice cracked, anger seeping away to pain. "You chose her."

"No, I chose the path of least resistance. She was there and it was familiar and easy. And things between us were so…"

Her voice was barely a whisper, "Complicated."

"Yes."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, "And you don't do complicated."

"No."

She nodded, looking away, "So that's why you're here. To tell me you're sorry before you chase after her."

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because I don't want easy, Laura. I want messy and complicated and jealousy and anger. In short, I want you. I want what we had and more."

She exhaled, raggedly. "What?"

"I want you, Laura." He took a step forward, "Messy and complicated." Another step, "And all places, in between." A last step and he took her hand, "Because the reason I am here, and not in Greece, is because I love you, Laura Hobson. And I think you might feel the same."

She shook her head, tears flowing freely down her face. "No."

"Which part, Laura? Me loving you or you loving me."

"All of it. Two weeks ago we were barely speaking. You couldn't even stomach being in the same room with me."

"No, Laura. I was jealous and angry." Seeing her look, "But I was never angry with you. I was angry with myself for being jealous for acting like a foolish schoolboy. And I punished you for my anger."

"Why were you jealous?"

"Because I saw the man you used to love and he was younger than me, different from me. And how could you have loved him and ever love me?"

"I never loved Alec. Alec is and always was a mistake. A foolish indiscretion."

"I know, Laura. I think I even knew it then. But no man in love is ever rational."

She shook her head, "I can't…"

"You can't what, Laura?"

Looking up at him, she shook her head, "I can't do this, Robbie."


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

He stared at her, heart beating frantically. He'd expected anger but giving up came as a surprise. "Don't say that, Laura."

"I don't know what else to say, Robbie."

"Why did you invite me here, Laura?"

She shook her head, confused by his question, "What?"

"Tell me why you invited me to dinner, Laura."

"I…uh…because…" She turned away, "Because Katharine told me to make the first move, because you wouldn't."

He stepped closer to her, gently touched her shoulder. "When did she tell you?"

She shrugged, meaning to dislodge his touch. "She found me, after I left your flat, told me she was leaving. She told me you were in love with me."

Tightening his grip on her shoulder, he stepped closer. His voice was softer, "And you invited me to dinner. Which would suggest you can do this. More importantly that you want this."

Shaking her head, "It's too hard, Robbie. We keep hurting each other. Whether it's intentional or accidental, it's all too much. You claim you want messy and complicated but it shouldn't be this hard."

His other hand moved to her waist, he lowered his head, his mouth next to her ear. "That's not true, Laura. If you wanted easy, you would have gotten married, moved away. You stayed and while it wasn't for me, it was because you knew something was missing. You don't want easy, Laura."

She curled into herself, her arms wrapping around her stomach. "I don't know what I want, Robbie."

A strangled cry escaped. Robbie pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her. There was nothing he could say. He let her cry, held her even as she pulled against him, fought the comfort he offered.

She pulled against him, didn't want this. This was what she'd needed for so long and now it all seemed too much. He wasn't saying anything just held her. She wanted to fight it, wanted to pull away, run away.

Somehow as she cried, his hold changed. It softened, felt less as if he was holding her prisoner and changed to an almost caress. He stroked her arm, she could feel his lips softly kissing her hair. It was the most tender thing she'd experienced in a long time.

It would be so easy to give in, she wanted desperately to do just that. But every time in her life she'd just given in to what she wanted, it had been a mistake. She didn't want to make a mistake with Robbie.

She pulled away, ached at the loss of his touch. "Robbie, I think this is a mistake."

He took a step toward her, almost smiled as she stepped back. "Stop thinking, Laura."

"I can't, Robbie. What if it doesn't work? I can't go through this again. I can't lose you again, Robbie."

"You haven't lost me, Laura. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"You're retiring, Robbie, moving away."

He shook his head, "No, I'm not. I changed my mind. I'm staying here."

She shook her head, "Don't do it, go Robbie. Just go."

Words said to him months ago ran through his head. A man he didn't like accusing him of being a man who asked permission. It was time he stopped being so cautious. Without thinking, before he could talk himself out of it, he pulled her to him.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

One hand grabbed at her waist, pulling her body flush against his. The other gently cupped her cheek, turning her head up to his. He could see the indecision on her face, fear, pain. For a second, he almost let those emotions change his mind.

But he knew if he turned back now, they would never move forward. He knew he would slink away into the night destroying everything they could have had. There was no coming back from this singular moment. Everything he'd wanted since he'd written that first letter all of those years ago came down to this.

He didn't crash his lips against hers, kiss her with all of the pent up frustration he knew they both felt. Instead, he brushed his lips against hers, a feather's touch. It was the perfect counterpoint to the tightness of his hold on her. His thumb lightly stroked her cheek as his lips whispered across hers.

* * *

Something changed in his eyes, she'd seen it the second it happened. It was a look she wasn't familiar with, she thought she knew every look he had. While she was trying to decipher it, make sense of it, he moved more quickly than she would have thought possible.

In the blink of an eye, she found herself pulled to him, pressed against his body. Then her face was being gently turned up to meet his gaze. There was a demanding, almost controlling, fix to his gaze. For a second she was slightly afraid of him and then his lips touched hers.

It was the softness of the kiss that broke her. The delicate touch of his lips to hers short circuited every thought in her mind. She'd dreamed of this moment for so long and never once had it been this tender.

Despite the rough way he'd pulled her to him, a moment when he'd simply taken control and taken what he wanted. His kiss almost felt as if he was asking her permission. Permission for what she wasn't sure, but as his tongue slowly traced the line of her lip, she gave it.

Pushing up, she opened her mouth to his, pressing into him, needing more from this kiss. Her arms moved up, wrapping around his neck, pulling him to her. Fingers tangled into his hair as she pressed into him.

* * *

A breathy moan escaped her as she pulled him to her, deepening the kiss. He tangled his hand in her hair as her tongue touched his. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to fire at once.

Until he'd heard her gasp, felt her hands in his hair, he hadn't realized how desperately he wanted her. He tightened his grip at her waist, almost lifting her from the floor. He wanted to press her into the nearest wall, take her, claim her.

It was in those desperate aching thoughts that he reclaimed some semblance of sense. Yes, he could push, do what they both wanted to do. But deep down, he knew it would be a mistake. A single moment born of lust and just a touch of anger would endanger their relationship.

Softening his grip at her waist, he pulled back slightly. At the same time, he lightened the kiss, teased at her lips. As she attempted to pull him back, he almost relinquished but the feel of tears on her cheeks solidified his resolve.

Resting his forehead against hers, he held her, tenderly, gently. He whispered softly, "I shouldn't have done that."

Her head spun, he regretted kissing her. She pulled away, tried to escape. He felt her struggle but pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him, desperation etched on her face, "Let me go."

Smiling down at her, he kissed her again, lightly. "I don't regret kissing you, Laura." She gasped at his ability to read her, "I just shouldn't have done it at that moment."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want us to do something we might both regret in the morning."

She shook her head, "I meant why did you kiss me?"

"Desperation."

"What?"

"We were both thinking too much. Sometimes you have to stop thinking and do." He watched her, could see all of the emotions play across her face. "I mean it, Laura. I love you, have done for a long time. I'm tired of waiting, of dancing around one another. Maybe you don't love me, hell maybe you hate me. But I think we've reached a point where we either go for it or we let go."

There was a simple truth in his words. Leave it to Robbie Lewis to uncomplicate a very complicated moment.

Looking up at him, she felt the tears on her cheeks. Only these weren't tears of sadness or pain. They were tears of joy. Looking into his eyes, she was ready. Ready to let go of all of the mistakes she'd made in the past, all of the pain and hurt of the past few years. He was offering her everything she'd ever wanted and, more importantly, everything she'd ever needed.

"I don't hate you, Robbie. I never could."

"Do you love me, Laura?"

She nodded, "I do and I think I have for a long time."


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

He smiled, "Do you mean that?"

"Do you?"

"So very much."

She smiled, "Now what?"

"I wouldn't say no to another kiss but I don't want to rush things."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she smiled deeper. "You're not that irresistible, Robbie Lewis."

He stepped away from her, sat on the sofa behind him. Reaching out his hand to her, "A conversation then?"

She nodded, sitting beside him. She curled her legs underneath her, facing him, "Tell me about her."

Linking their fingers, he smiled, "Are you sure?"

Nodding, she squeezed his hand, "I am. No more secrets, everything on the table. Did you love her?"

Making sure she was looking at him, could see what he was saying, he nodded. "Yes, I did, I do." Seeing the pain on her face, he continued, "But I was never in love with her."

"She told me you helped each other find a balance."

Keeping his eyes on her, "We did." He smiled, "Her husband was murdered."

"She told me." Laura looked away, "I was afraid. Certain it gave you a connection I could never hope to have."

Reaching for her chin, he turned her to face him. Leaning forward, he kissed her softly, "It does. But not in the way you think."

"I don't understand."

"I was lost when I met her. It was right after I'd sent you the first letter. I was looking for something to anchor me. Suspected if I didn't I was going to disappear."

"And there she was."

"Yes. I could see her pain, recognized it. Helping her, helped me. It meant when I came back I was ready to move on, with you."

She shook her head, "Even then?" At his nod, she looked away, "I never knew."

"You weren't ready. So I took it slow." He smiled softly, "I knew what I wanted and was willing to wait."

"And then it went all wrong."

He shook his head, "No, I did that. I told you, I was jealous. Only I didn't recognize it as that. Then Ali died and I lost sight of what I wanted, of who I wanted."

"I think that was around the time I realized what you meant to me."

"It all seemed so complicated and I started thinking it would just be easier to go away. Let it all go. I thought maybe our moment had passed or that I'd imagined it all. And Katharine was there and it was all so easy."

"And you like easy?"

He laughed, "Who doesn't?"

Silence fell between them, they continued holding hands. "Where did you go?"

"To see our Lyn, clear my head."

She smiled, pleased, "How is she?"

"Good. Getting bigger. She helped me make sense of everything."

"How so?"

"I told her everything. At the end of it all, she made a statement that made it all clear. Made me see what I wanted." He smiled at her, "You."

"What did she say?"

"She told me that in all of the time I have been back, I've never once said a word about Katharine." Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear, "But you, you I talk about all the time."

She inhaled sharply, it had never occurred to her he talked about her with his daughter. Somehow that knowledge changed everything. Turning her head, she captured his lips, a bruising kiss. Her arms wrapped around him as she pushed him back onto the sofa, covering his body with hers.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

Robbie was shocked, paused for a moment before giving into her insistent lips. A small piece of him wasn't sure this was the right thing to do. But he didn't care, this felt so damned good. He wrapped his arms around her, held her tightly to him as he kissed her for all he was worth.

Laura stopped thinking, just acted. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she suspected this might be a bad idea. But maybe it was time they both stopped thinking, there would be time for it later. For now, she just wanted to feel.

The first touch of his hand beneath her sweater made her gasp. His hand was warm, strong. She pulled away, gazing down at him.

His lust filled eyes met hers, she was more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. "Are you sure about this, Laura?"

Pushing up from him, she nodded. In a single motion, she stood, reaching her hand down for him. Silently, she led him to her bedroom. Had it been any man other than Robbie Lewis, she would never have done this so soon.

But he wasn't a stranger, someone she'd only known for a brief time. He was the man she loved, planned to love for the rest of her life. Turning back to him as they crossed the threshold of her bedroom, she smiled.

"You can say no if you want but I think we've waited long enough."

"Laura, yes, I want you. But I don't want to rush things."

"When you asked me to go to the opera. Did you hope this would happen?"

"Yes."

"And when you asked me to dinner, after our chat on the bench that night. Is this what you wanted?"

"Oh yes."

"Then I don't think we are rushing anything. I think we've waited quite long enough." She stepped backward, deeper into her bedroom.

He followed her, drawn to her in a way he'd never been drawn to another. He watched as she lifted her sweater over her head before dropping it to the floor. Reaching for him, she smiled as he crossed the room.

He took her hand, turning it to kiss gently the inside of her wrist. Her other hand touched his cheek, cupped it tenderly as she leaned forward. Her kiss was soft to start then more insistent. She pulled him closer as she backed toward the bed.

As she bumped into the bed, he closed the distance between them. He had to ask one more time, "Is this what you really want?"

Reaching up she started unbuttoning his shirt, "I'm not going to change my mind, Robbie. No matter how many times you ask? In fact, you need never ask again. My answer is always going to be yes."

Her warm hands dipping into his shirt ended all thought. As she pushed it off his shoulders, he pulled her to him. This time his lips captured hers. All of the repressed need and want finally unleashed. She kissed him back pulling at his clothes, desperate to touch bare skin.

His hands found the clasp of her trousers unfastening them then pushing them down her legs. She stepped out of them as she reached for his belt. Her hands trembled as she pulled at it. He stilled them, taking over the process of unfastening his belt and pants.

Toeing off his shoes, he watched her as she climbed onto the bed. Her cheeks flushed, her breath coming slightly quicker. He dropped his trousers to the ground and followed her onto the bed. She took his hand and pulled him to her as she lowered them to the bed.

His lips found hers, softer than before but still insistent, needy. They fell into each other as hands grasped, removing the last pieces of clothing. No words were needed as they moved together.

Laura lifted her legs, resting them on his hips before squeezing around him as she tilted her hips forward, pulling him slowly, deliciously inside her. He groaned as her warm, wetness enveloped him. His whole body screamed for him to move but he stayed still, lost in the exquisiteness of this moment.

Robbie pulled back slightly at her movement. He kissed her, softly, then more deeply. He moved his hips, pulling away from her before slowly pushing back. Her breathy moan threatened to break his control. Lowering his head, he kissed her.

She returned the kiss, drinking from it. She met his thrusts, needing more. He could feel her nails digging into his back, encouraging him to move faster, harder. Breaking the kiss, she pulled his head to her, rasping into his ear, "More, Robbie."

He wanted this to last, if he moved harder, this would never last. Seeing the uncertainty on his face she smiled reassuringly, "Please, Robbie. I want you."

With those words, he was lost. Balancing above her, he pulled his hips back before snapping them forward, harder than before. They fell into a demanding rhythm. Intuitively each knew how to give the other pleasure.

Laura's cries of pleasures filled the room with each stroke. He watched her face as she arched up to him. A beautiful blush crossed her chest as they moved together. He closed his eyes trying to block out everything, desperate to make this last as long as he could.

He felt her tighten around his length. As she squeezed around him, he gave in to the sensations. Their screams of pleasure mingled in the room. His weight covered her, she wrapped her arms around him, needing to keep him as close as possible.

Robbie nuzzled at her neck. She lifted his head, kissing him softly. When his eyes finally opened, she smiled. "Well that happened."

He laughed against her skin, kissing her bare shoulder. "I didn't exactly have that planned."

Raising an eyebrow, "Are you saying you've never thought about it?"

He kissed across her chest, "Thought about it." Nipping at her bare skin, he then soothed it with his tongue, "Dreamt about it." Looking up at her, "But I had almost given up all hope."

"Almost?"

Smiling, "You asked me to dinner."

"And that gave you hope?"

Tracing his hand up her side, he cupped her breast. Her sigh made him smile, "Well it wasn't until you kissed me that I had hope."

She slapped lightly at his shoulder, "I think you kissed me first."

"Someone had to make the first move."

"The first move was mine. I asked you to dinner."

Robbie laughed, pulling her closer to him. They settled together, bodies fitting perfectly with one another. "Where do we go from here, Laura?"

"Sleep sounds nice. Then we can talk about it in the morning."

Tightening his grip on her waist, he kissed her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, Laura. This is it for me, you are it."

Clasping his hand, she smiled as she curled into his body. "I love you, Robbie Lewis."


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

 **The penultimate chapter...enjoy**

She stood alone staring at the drawing. It had become a habit in the last few months. Early every Saturday, she would make her way to this spot and lose herself in the beauty of it. There were other priceless works of art in different rooms, but this one drew her every time.

Some days she only spent a few moments, others she might spend an hour or more. The length of time didn't matter. Each time she left inspired, calmed, at peace.

"I thought I might find you here."

Katharine closed her eyes, tried to calm all of the thoughts running frantically through her mind. "How did you know?"

She felt him beside her, "I'm a detective, Katharine."

Turning her head, she smiled up at him. "Shouldn't you be retired by now."

"He shrugged, "I am but once a detective, always a detective."

"Still, this was quite a long shot."

Smiling, "That weekend we spent together, I asked you what you would do if you lived in London. You waxed poetic about how you would embrace the city. You said you wouldn't be one of those people who moved to a fabulous city then never experienced it except when people came to visit."

She smiled at the memory, "I remember."

"I asked what was one of the things you looked forward to doing." He nodded at the drawing, "You said at least once a week you would come and stare at the Leonardo Cartoon."

"So here you are. Quite the gamble, what if I wasn't here?"

"Then I would have called, asked you to meet me here."

"Someplace you knew I couldn't resist."

Turning to face her, "I figured you could resist me, but not him."

She laughed, "I couldn't really resist you either."

"How are you, Katharine?"

"Better for seeing you."

Holding out his arms, "Would a hug be too much to ask?"

Stepping into his arms, she shook her head. "Not at all."

They embraced quietly, lost in their memories of each other. A crowd of women entering the small enclosure forced them apart. "Would you like to get out of here, maybe take a walk?"

She nodded, her head turning back to the drawing one last time. They walked in silence towards the nearest exit. Robbie looked around once or twice distracted by the beauty surrounding them. Katharine ignored it all, focused on keeping the tears at bay.

Outside they fell into an easy stride. There was no particular destination in mind. Robbie didn't know this part of the city well so he let her lead them. Finally, as they made their way along the river, she spoke.

"Did you move up to be near your daughter when you retired?"

He shook his head, "No, I stayed in Oxford."

She smiled to herself, "Did you find a good reason to stay?"

"I did."

"How is Dr. Hobson?"

"She's good, really good."

"And your daughter, what did she have?"

"A son. His name is Jack."

"Congratulations, grandpa."

Silence fell between them again. She turned away from the river, toward a more residential area. "Does she know you're here?"

"Yes, she encouraged me to come. Told me I couldn't just call. So here I am."

"You're slipping, not quite six months to the day."

"I figured my chances of finding you were better if I tried on a Saturday."

She stopped walking, nodding toward the building they were standing in front of, "This is me."

"How are you, Katharine?"

She smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm well. It was good to see you, Robbie."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am." They stared at one another, "Are you?"

"I am but then you knew I would be, didn't you?"

She shrugged, "I suspected." Looking away, "I'm happy for you."

Seeing the pain on her face, he took her hand. "I shouldn't have come. Should have just called. Let you have the right to ignore me."

She shook her head, wiping away a tear. "No, this was best. I'm glad you came, glad you're happy."

"This is goodbye, isn't it?"

"Yes." Reaching up, she touched his cheek softly. Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek, "Goodbye, Robbie."

Before he could respond she turned and walked away. The door to her building opened and she disappeared inside. "Goodbye, Katharine."


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

Laura walked briskly back to her office, running late after a long day. She was already supposed to be gone, on her way to meet Robbie. It was a warm, summer evening. Robbie had planned a special evening out for them, she didn't have any details, just an address where she was supposed to meet him.

As she turned into her office, she was surprised to find a beautifully wrapped, oversized box on her desk. A heavy, linen envelope lay on top of the box. Her name was elegantly written across it. Curious, she opened the envelope, removing the card.

 _Dear Laura,_

 _Thank you for letting Robbie come see me. It was the closure we both needed. But I suspect you knew that. Something tells me under different circumstances you and I could be quite good friends._

 _I am very happy for the both of you and wish you nothing but the best. In the box is something to help with your happiness. The first is a gift for Robbie. I will allow him to share the story. Tell him it's the last bottle and I hope he enjoys it. The second is my gift for you. I suspect you are not a whisky fan so perhaps you will enjoy this more._

 _Good luck to you both. I wish you a life filled with happiness and love. I can't imagine a more deserving pair._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Katharine James_

Laura opened the box. Inside were two carefully wrapped bottles. One was what looked to be a very expensive bottle of whisky. She didn't know much about whisky but knowing who had sent it, she could imagine.

The second bottle was a very expensive bottle of champagne. It was actually her favorite. She had no idea how Katharine would have known but it made her smile. She dropped the card into the box, put the lid back on it then carried it to her car.

She followed the directions Robbie had texted her earlier in the day. Surprised when she ended up in a clearing near the Cherwell.

Robbie was sitting In the grass staring out at the water. He turned when he heard her car. Standing he walked quickly to her, was at her side when she stepped out of the car. Pulling her to him, he kissed her deeply.

They were both breathless when the kiss ended. He smiled down at her, "How was your day?"

"It just got infinitely better.

"And it's just getting started."

Smiling up at him, "What do you have planned?"

"I've been working on something, since I retired. And now it's finished."

"Before you reveal it, we got a gift today."

"A gift?"

She nodded, tilting her head to the box in her back seat. "Go on."

He opened the door then lifted the lid on the box. The first thing he saw was the bottle of whisky. He recognized it immediately, "Katharine?"

Laura's hand caressed his shoulder, "Yes, she said to tell you it's the last bottle."

His head swiveled toward her, "You spoke with her?"

"No, there's a note. She said there was a story you could share."

Lifting the bottle from the box, he laughed. "It seems fitting. Almost as if she knew."

"Knew what?"

Turning to her, he closed the door, "About my surprise."

Reaching for her hand, he led her away from the car. Just past the blanket was a tarp covering something at the river's edge. Laura eyed it curiously since Robbie seemed so intent on going toward it.

"What's that?"

Smiling at her, he handed her the bottle of whisky. Reaching down he tugged at the tarp to reveal a shiny, red canoe, "It's my surprise."

Arching her eyebrow, "Your surprise is a canoe?"

He nodded, "A canoe I made."

"You made a canoe?"

"I did and you get the first ride in it."

"You made a canoe and you expect me to get in it?"

He smiled, "Yes, I made a canoe. And yes, I expect you to get in it."

"How do I know if it floats?"

He shrugged, reaching his hand out to help her into the boat. "I guess you will just have to trust me."

"I'm not sure I trust you that much, Robbie Lewis."

Turning back to her, he tugged on her hand, pulling her tight against him. "You trusted me enough to fall in love with me, move in with me but you don't trust me enough to get in my boat?"

A smile tugged at the edges of her mouth, "There's very little chance I'll drown with the first two."

Taking the bottle from her, "I promise you a good story, a meal and an excellent glass of whisky."

"So you cooked the meal?"

"What?"

She smiled, "You promised a good story and excellent whisky. The meal was just food."

Putting the whisky into the canoe, he reached for her hand again, "You love my cooking."

Carefully, she stepped into the boat, "Only because it guarantees I don't gain weight."

He helped her settle, then pushed the boat out, hopping in lightly. Her eyes widened in surprise. "I have many, many skills, Dr. Hobson. You've only scratched the surface."

Looking to the bottom of the boat, she expected water to start seeping into it. When it seemed to be water safe, she looked skeptically at him, "Did you really build this canoe?"

He raised his hands with oar still in them, "With these two hands." At her pleased smile, he added, "It's all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Almost a year ago, you suggested I could build canoes as something to keep me busy in my retirement."

Rolling her eyes, "I was only joking."

"You should be more careful with your words, Dr. Hobson. I took you at your word and built you a canoe."

"Built me a canoe?"

He nodded, "Yes, she's all yours."

She smiled, "No one has ever built me a canoe before."

"I do like to be original."

Biting on her lower lip, "I'd like to thank you for my gift but I'm afraid I might tip us over."

Nodding his head toward the shore, "Then it's a good thing we've arrived?"

She turned, looking in the direction he'd nodded, "Arrived where?"

"At our destination?"

Along the shore was a blanket and a basket. Robbie steered them to the shore then hopped out easily. Turning back to Laura, he offered her a hand to help her out.

She smiled up at him, "You've put a lot of effort into this."

"As it happens, I think you're worth it."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Lewis."

"Go on up to the blanket, let me secure the boat."

She walked away, sat in the center of the blanket. She watched him as he pulled the boat safely onto the shore. He really did surprise her. She'd always suspected he would be an attentive lover and that had certainly proven true over the past year. But being a thoughtful partner had come as a surprise.

Perhaps she shouldn't be surprised, all of the care and attention he had put into being a detective was now directed at her. A small smile lit her face as she thought how much her life had changed in the past year. All of her dreams really had come true.

"You look happy."

Her smile broadened as she looked up at him, "I am."

"It was the canoe, wasn't it?"

Tears filled her eyes, "Oh yes, that sealed the deal." Reaching her hand to him, she pulled him down to her. "Or it could be the man who made the canoe."

"You might want to reserve that judgment until after you've eaten."

Sighing, "You cooked, didn't you?"

Opening the basket, he began pulling food from it. She laughed when she saw the takeout containers from their favorite restaurant. Handing her a container, "I couldn't do that to you."

They ate in comfortable silence, staring out at the river. Robbie finished first. He watched her for a moment, amazed by her patience. "Do you want to hear the story?"

Around a mouthful of food, "About the canoe?"

Rolling his eyes, "Well it does include a canoe. But I meant about the whisky."

Sensing he was hesitant, she decided to give him the choice. "Only if you want to share it. I'm OK with you having some secrets about Katharine."

"It's not a secret, love, more of a continuation of the story."

"I do love your stories."

Taking her hand, he told her about the day he helped Katharine put her ghosts to rest. At the end of it, tears streamed down Laura's face. Robbie leaned closer to her and wiped them from her cheeks, "I love you."

"I know and it takes my breath away." She kissed him, lightly then more deeply. When the kiss ended, she whispered against his lips, "I love you."

Smiling as he nuzzled against her, "That kind of declaration deserves a toast."

Reaching behind them he removed two glasses from the basket. He poured a glass of whisky for each of them. As Laura reached for hers, he pulled it away. He set them to the side then stood before helping her up.

Picking up the two glasses, he led her to the edge of the river. He handed her a glass then touched his to hers. Smiling to himself, he poured the amber liquid into the river.

"Robbie?"

He laughed, the memory of that perfect day warming him more than the whisky ever could. "Go ahead, Laura. Katharine would want us to."

With a tremulous hand, she poured the liquid away. Robbie's hand curled around her waist pulling her to him. "I thought the point was to drink it."

Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, "We will. But for now, we honor the tradition."

Laying her head on his chest, she relaxed into his body. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"The whisky?"

Looking up at him, "The story."

"Care to share a canoe ride back with me?"

"Only if I get to row."

"Can you be trusted?"

"Well it is my canoe."

He kissed her, "Let's go home, Laura."

 **And this is where I leave them. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. I already have another story written (it's a short one) and will start posting it in the next day or so.**


End file.
